Seven Days
by jascat
Summary: Jasper wanted something more than anything. He wanted the love of Isabella Swan. A girl who made him feel his own emotions for the first time since waking up to being a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Seven Days

Chapter 1

"Go hunt Jazzy. There's going to be a new girl today. She's going to be important to us." Alice said getting up from their bed. She stretched and turned to smile at him with a look of contentment. Jasper reflexively returned the smile. Not because he was content, but because she was.

Alice giggled and playfully hit him. "Go hunt!"

Jasper got dressed quickly and ran out of the house and into the woods. His smile left him the minute he left Alice. It wasn't his smile it was hers. Without her near him fueling it he lost the emotion to keep it in place.

How long since he felt an emotion of his own? The last time he slipped...ten years ago. He felt guilt when he fed from humans, but that was the only emotion he seemed able to feel.

When he had woken up to this unlife, his gift had come alive. He felt all the emotions around him, they soaked into him crowding out what ever he felt. Had he been angry? Sad? Excited? He didn't know what he felt when he woke up but he knew what everyone else felt.

Maria felt lust, greed, excitement, and satisfaction. Lucy was bored, dissatisfied and envious. Nettie was calculating, angry, and full of vengeance, but their emotions paled in comparison to Maria's. Maria's feelings had overshadowed all the others. She recognized his ability right away and he had become her second in command. His military experience and gifted ability to strategize helped them win many battles, but he felt no thrill of victory for himself only Maria's thrills. He was a reflection of her.

In times of extreme stress he became the Major. Ruthless and logical, brutal in his ability to take out even the strongest of opponents. The Major felt nothing not even Maria's emotions. The Major was the reason Jasper had survived for so long. Even Maria feared the Major.

They fought for years. Maria kept him by her side, using him and his gift. He didn't feel remorse, love, lust, sadness, anger, unless Maria did and what Maria felt the most was lust and greed. He would be there to this day if not for Peter.

After he had turned Peter, the man had stuck close to him. He talked to him constantly, even though Jasper rarely replied. His emotions never overwhelmed Maria's and her hold on him was secure. Maria let it go on because Peter had a gift. He knew stuff. Though he annoyed Maria and through her Jasper, she wouldn't let him be killed because she wanted his gift.

Everything changed when he was ordered to kill a newborn named Charlotte. Peter had stood beside him as he called the names from the list Maria had given him. When he got to Charlotte's name he felt Peter's love for her. So strong that it overwhelmed Maria's hold and Jasper felt love for Charlotte too through Peter. Peter yelled for her to run and took off after her.

Jasper had watched them go clutching the post he stood beside, aching to follow them but knowing to do so would put them in danger. He had never felt love like that before. It was a pure love, unselfish. It allowed him to sacrifice his own wants for the needs of someone else. Maria never felt like that. He had never felt an ounce of love in her, not even for herself.

Maria had punished him harshly for letting them go. Jasper had wondered if she was jealous that someone else had been able to push their emotions on him. He knew she was pleased that her emotions overshadowed anyone elses.

Peter and Char had come back for him and he followed them. Though he felt nothing himself he preferred the love he felt between them to the dark feelings Maria sent him. He had traveled with them for a while before he started to feel something himself. Remorse...After he fed he would feel a deep ache inside him. It started to drown out the feelings of love he felt from Char and Peter.

He felt like he was drowning in his guilt and started to wait longer and longer to hunt. He began to be unable to contain his feelings, darkening Peter and Char's happy existence. He left them. The love he had felt for Char through Peter lingered and he couldn't continue to hurt her.

He met Alice in a diner. Her emotions were so bright they drowned out everything around him. She was bright and happy, excited, and determined. He had followed her without a second thought. She drowned out the guilt.

Did he love Alice? Did he even like her? Jasper drained the deer in front of him. No, he didn't love or like her. He didn't dislike her either. He was beginning to feel something besides guilt though, after all these years. He felt desire...he wanted something. He wanted to feel his own emotions.

* * *

They hadn't met the new girl yet. Not that Jasper cared, but Alice was antsy. Her excitement was making his hand twitch as he picked at his food. He felt curiousity among the humans and figured she must have entered the lunch room.

"She's here!" Alice whispered for only those at the table to hear.

Rose felt annoyance while Emmett was curious. Edward just picked at his food, his mood rarely changed he typically felt angst. Alice's excitement got the better of him and Jasper looked over to see a beautiful brunette looking around shyly.

Her emotions washed over him. She was nervous, embarrassed, a little insecure. Her emotions were subtle, not overpowering and Jasper found...he liked them. He zeroed in on her, ignoring the talk at the table and everyone else in the lunchroom as he watched her find a table and sit.

The group at her table was talking to her, he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying as he watched her glance at their table. Her gaze travelled quickly over him and landed on Edward. He felt her interest and a slight bit of lust. He felt jealousy and looked around the table trying to find where the emotion came from and was surprised to find it came from him.

He was jealous...before he could think on this further he heard a growl coming from Edward. He looked over at his brother, a little confused. Alice squeezed his shoulder. He hadn't even realized she had her hand on him. It was very unlike him not to be aware of his surroundings.

"Jazzy you need to hunt." Alice said only for their ears.

Jasper looked at her confused. He didn't feel thirsty...Alice bent down and kissed him. He felt lust come from her in waves, but it didn't seem to overwhelm him like usual and he tried to pull away. He could feel Alice's worry as he broke the kiss. He also felt a little disappointment coming from somewhere.

He didn't move as the rest of the family left the table. What was going on? Never had he been able to resist Alice. He hadn't felt anything on his own but guilt, why was he feeling jealous because a girl he didn't know looked at his brother? And why did that girls quiet emotions affect him more deeply than Alice's very loud ones?

"Baby please." Alice begged him.

For the first time since meeting Alice he actually felt like he was able to deny her, but did he want to? Getting away for a hunt would give him time to think and would get him away from Alice for a while. He found the idea appealing and stood up suddenly. He raced out the building in a blur and ran to the forest.

* * *

Jasper watched as Bella searched the lunchroom for Edward. Her eyes passed over him quickly and he wished with all his might she would look for him. It had been an eventful week.

He had quickly found out that the beautiful brunette was named Isabella Swan, though she preferred to be called Bella. Daughter of Charles Swan, Chief of police, and Renee Dwyer, recently married to a Phil Dwyer. Her mother and stepfather resided in Phoenix, Arizona.

She had moved here to allow her mother to travel with her new husband. She didn't like Forks. She didn't like the weather or being away from her mother, who she considered her best friend. She hardly knew her father. Jasper admired her selflessness.

They had soon found out that she was Edward's singer and Edward had left for the Denali coven to avoid slipping and draining her. Jasper knew that would not happen. He wouldn't allow it, but he was glad Edward was gone.

The girl was important to him. She opened a flood gate inside of him and suddenly he was feeling things. He felt jealousy, liking, admiration, curiosity, anger, lust...How could one shy girl do this to him? He wasn't sure what was happening but he knew one thing for sure, he liked it and he couldn't go back to the way things had been.

Alice came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jasper shook her off with a growl. She was hurt but he ignored it. She no longer had power over him. He was feeling his own emotions and hers no longer overwhelmed him.

"Jazzy what did I do? Don't you love me anymore?" She asked her eyes big and her lip quivering.

Honestly he had never loved her. She loved herself and projected that love on him. He mirrored her own self love. Now that he felt something on his own he no longer wanted to feel her emotions and had found strength he didn't know he had. He was able to resist her.

He moved out of their room, threw away the clothes she had bought him and resisted all her attempts to seduce him. He honestly believed she never meant to use him, but use him she did. For years he had felt and acted the way she wanted. Hell he even dressed the way she wanted. He looked up in her big amber eyes and almost caved. It hadn't been a bad life...He heard a noise and turned to look at Rosalie who had faked a cough.

Alice glared at her but Rosalie put on an innocent face and ignored her. Jasper smiled his own smile and walked away from Alice, whispering quietly for her ears only. "I never loved you." It was cruel and he did feel a moment of guilt, but he knew Alice and being gentle would never work with her.

Rose hurriedly caught up with him as he walked to his next class. She stopped him and hugged him close.

"I don't know what has happened to change you Jasper, but I'm glad. Don't let Alice suck you back in. I like who you are." She said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before turning to walk away. Jasper watched her with that same goofy grin till the bell rang and he realized he was going to be late for class. Bella was in his upcoming class and he was anxious to see her. He felt excitement and again was grateful for meeting on Isabella Swan!

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story will be different from my other stories. I'm not planning on having a lot of action in it (but I love action so much ...I might fit some in there XD). It will be drama and romance. It will center on Jasper's pov until the beginning of the seven days. Bella's pov will be largely the same as in the books so I will not write it till it differs.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 2

Jasper sat outside the counselors office waiting for Carlisle to show up. He had just failed a test in History of all things. He hadn't answered a single question. That coupled with the fact that for a week and a half he had handed in none of his homework had caused this call to his 'father'.

He was a little embarrassed about the whole thing, but how could he concentrate when Bella was in his class. Every time he would start to pay attention to the teacher or answer a question, she would sigh, chew her lip, or move just enough to let him catch her scent. He didn't stare at her, that would be creepy, but he was very aware of her.

Jaspers leg began to bounce with nervousness. What was Carlisle going to say? Alice had been making dissatisfied noises, she had been talking to Carlisle. What she was telling him though he didn't know. He knew the family had been watching him closer, but so far they had not said anything.

He ran a hand through his hair in nervousness. He was nervous, Jasper smiled. All these emotions...He felt alive. He felt things he had only felt through others before and he liked it.

Carlisle entered the office. He felt the lust of Mrs. Cope escalate and he chuckled. Carlisle looked at him surprised, while Mrs. Cope looked confused. Jasper turned from them, trying to hide his amusement. His amusement! His own emotions felt so much sweeter and he relished them for a moment. Till he heard Mrs. Cope clearing her throat.

She walked from behind her desk and knocked on Mr. Ridel's door. They heard the man invite her in and heard their brief discussion before they were ushered into the office.

Jasper sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and Carlisle took the other chair. Mr. Ridel studied them for a few minutes. Jasper could read his emotions he was shocked that one of the Cullens was in his office. Jasper hid a smirk, kind of liking being in trouble. The anxiety and rebelliousness he felt was delicious.

Mr. Ridel pulled out a blank test and passed it to Carlisle. Jasper almost groaned when he saw the heart doodles he had made on the sheet. He hadn't bothered to write his name on it but there were little hearts everywhere. At least he hadn't put Bella's name on there, he thought with relief.

Carlisle took the paper and fought a grin. Jasper could feel his amusement and his leg began to bounce in nervousness and embarrassment.

"Is there something going on we should know about?" Mr. Ridel asked.

Carlisle looked at Jasper, who avoided his gaze. He could feel Carlisle's amusement turn to worry.

"I'm just having trouble concentrating." Jasper mumbled. The answer was inadequate but he really didn't know what to say. He would like to promise to do better but it was doubtful he could with Bella in his class.

"Is the material boring to you?" Mr. Ridel asked.

Jasper wanted to scream yes but shook his head no.

"Do you feel you aren't challenged? I know you are a straight A student. Maybe if we placed you in a more advanced class..." Mr. Ridel was saying before Jasper growled.

Carlisle looked at him sharply and Jasper cursed himself. Growling in front of humans was a no-no.

"Mr. Ridel thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will talk to Jasper at home about it. I don't think we need to transfer him yet." Carlisle told the man.

"Mr. Cullen he is in danger of failing, if he does he won't graduate this year. I really think something in the class is distracting him and would like to move his schedule around." Mr. Ridel said firmly.

Jasper felt panic rise. History was his only class with Bella he couldn't be moved! He wouldn't allow it.

"I'll do better." Jasper said calmly, projecting trust into the counselor.

Mr. Ridel studied him for only a moment before nodding. "Okay Mr. Hale. I'll give you a chance. Just remember your future is in your hands. Whether you graduate this year or have to wait another year is up to you." He said standing up.

Carlisle rose too and shook the man's hand saying something to him, but Jasper was no longer listening he had caught Bella's scent and turned to see her walking past the office.

Jasper jumped when he felt Carlisle's hand on his shoulder. He sighed deeply, when Bella was around he was clueless to anything else but her. Carlisle was looking at him with concern and Jasper returned his gaze.

"Jasper I took the afternoon off. I think we have things to discuss." Carlisle said before ushering him down the corridor.

Jasper followed him, his stomach in knots. Was Carlisle going to make him leave the family? He knew Alice was upset. She had been trying to get him to come back to her. She had tried everything but he was firm. Her emotions no longer overwhelmed him. He was able to now feel the emotions around him without having them crowd out his own.

Bella had done that for him. He couldn't be away from her. If he had to stay here on his own he would but he wanted to stay with the Cullens. His emotions, now awakened...He knew that he liked the Cullens. He liked Carlisle and Esme, while he couldn't really view them as parents they cared deeply for the 'kids'. He liked Rosalie and viewed her as a true sister. Emmett was a little brother who he had fun with.

Since his release from Alice's hold he had found many things he genuinely liked about his family. He liked playing video games with Emmett and rough housing with him. Alice had never let him do this before and he was forming a bond with his brother. He liked talking with Rosalie while she worked on the cars. He liked her, she was tough but caring. He regretted the time that he had wasted not getting to know her.

He made cookies with Esme and helped her with charity work, he found her to be one of the most loving people he had ever met. He would play chess with Carlisle occasionally and discuss their views on many different subjects. Ranging from the politics of vampires to the history of humans. They differed in their views at times but it made the conversations more stimulating.

He had known all these facts about his family but never had he interacted with them. Alice demanded all his attention and he had been unable to deny her. Even with the relationships he was building in the family, he knew in his heart that Edward and Alice were the favored children. Would he be forced to leave?

They drove in silence, the anticipation was killing him and he opened his mouth to speak, but Carlisle stopped him.

"I would like to go hunting with you Jasper. I don't think we have ever went on our own." Carlisle said.

Jasper was unsure if this was a demand or a request and just nodded his head in response. Carlisle parked at the house. Esme was at home but the others were still in school and Edward was still at the Denali's.

Carlisle ran into the woods and Jasper took off after him. Jasper made his kill quickly and waited for Carlisle to finish and find him. He was pacing back and forth in anticipation.

After what seemed like an eternity Carlisle emerged from the brush and sat down on a log. Jasper sat down on the ground across from him. Facing slightly away from him.

Carlisle seemed unsure how to begin their conversation. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I'd like to say I'll do better but..." He trailed off embarrassed.

"What's going on Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper didn't know if he could trust him. He knew Carlisle cared for him but he also knew he liked Alice more. In the families eyes Jasper was a monster and Alice was the only one who could reign him in. Alice fostered this idea and Jasper never tried to stop her. It was partly true.

Jasper turned his head and looked into the woods.

"You're different son...I like the difference. We...Esme and I, feel like we are finally getting to know you and Jasper...We like you." Carlisle told him.

Jasper turned back to him, shocked. He hadn't expected that. He had expected a lecture telling him to toe the line. To get back in his box, but Carlisle was telling him he liked him?

"I'm feeling things..." Jasper whispered. How much was he willing to tell him?

Carlisle frowned but said nothing.

"My gift...All my vampire life I have been dragged along by the strongest emotions around me. First it was Maria's. Peter and Char's love broke me free from her but wasn't strong enough to hold me. The only thing I ever felt on my own was guilt." Jasper bowed his head. Carlisle said nothing and Jasper could tell he was trying to keep his emotions in control. He was grateful to him, he wasn't sure he could get through this if he felt Carlisle's disapproval.

"Alice's emotions overwhelmed me. I followed her without a real choice." Jasper was unwilling to say more about Alice. He was developing his own feelings about her and they weren't good. He was starting to dislike her.

"I slipped at times just to feel my own emotions..." Jasper whispered in guilt. He expected Carlisle's judgment but Carlisle kept a hold of himself. He could feel some pity below the surface, but Carlisle was a very compassionate man.

"I'm starting to feel...I still can sense others emotions but they don't overwhelm me anymore. Please don't make me leave. I can't go back Carlisle. I want to be myself not just Alice's shadow. I will do what you want. Just please let me stay." Jasper begged. He had to stay he couldn't leave Bella, she had given him an existence that was his, not a reflection of someone else's.

Carlisle was shocked and feeling that Jasper began to plan. He would stay no matter what. He was supposed to be eighteen. He could find a place to stay and finish school. He would still be near her. Of course he would miss some of the family but he had to be near Bella.

"Jasper I wasn't thinking of kicking you out. You're my son in my heart, neither I nor Esme want you to leave." Carlisle said his face still drawn in a frown.

Jasper felt relief rush through him. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Carlisle watched him with amusement, before laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper, Alice has told us some of her visions..." Carlisle seemed to be searching for words and Jasper knew he wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Isabella Swan is Edward's mate. She sees them falling in love and marrying. She sees Bella eventually becoming a Vampire and joining the family."

Jasper kept his head down. He felt like someone had punched a hole in his chest. The feeling was almost overwhelming and he fought against projecting it.

"She has also seen many visions of you killing Bella and draining her..." Carlisle trailed off as he felt Jasper's projection and gasped. The pain was too much and Jasper couldn't hold it in. He wouldn't kill his Bella, would he? He couldn't she was his light, how could he? How long he sat there dry sobbing into Carlisle's chest he didn't know. Carlisle had fought through his projections and grabbed him in a fierce hug, holding him till he got control of himself.

When Jasper pulled back from him, getting a little control of himself Carlisle went on. "Jasper..." Carlisle paused waiting for Jasper to look at him. Jasper took his time fighting so many overwhelming feelings, before he had the courage to face him. "Alice said only half her visions showed you killing her. I think we should be fine if you keep your distance from her."

Jasper said nothing he just nodded. He didn't want to be away from her. He also didn't want to kill her.

"Edward will be home tomorrow." Carlisle was saying and Jasper's head shot up. He didn't like that. Bella was Edward's singer, she would be in danger. The Major in him growled loudly. He must have projected because Carlisle looked at him in confusion. Jasper was just as confused. Why would the Major pop up? Was he in danger? In the past that was the only time the Major made an appearance.

"She's his singer Carlisle are you sure that's a good idea?" Jasper said tightly.

"We have a plan. We are going to let him get used to her scent. It is necessary. Alice said they are mates." Carlisle said as if trying to convince himself.

"I don't like it." Jasper growled. "Someone should keep an eye on Edward, make sure he doesn't slip." He knew Edward was Carlisle's favorite, his first son, he just hoped he wouldn't be too trusting with Bella's life.

Jasper had stood up and was pacing in front of Carlisle. His mind going over strategies to keep Bella safe. He would defy the family if he had to but he would keep her safe!

"I want you to watch Edward. Calm his blood lust and help him acclimatize himself to her." Carlisle told him.

This shocked Jasper. Hadn't he just told him Alice had visions of him killing Bella? Didn't he say he should keep away from her? Jasper studied him.

Carlisle stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "After talking to you and...understanding your feelings, I believe the visions that Alice had won't come true. I believe you should get a chance to acclimatize yourself too. I believe in you son. What I have seen here makes me believe that you want Bella to be safe." Carlisle told him.

Jasper felt a warm feeling run through him. One he was unable to describe. Carlisle grinned at him. "Come on let's get back. You promised to help Esme call numbers for bingo at the church tonight."

Jasper returned his grin. He had forgotten about that. He was actually looking forward to it and ran back to the house quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 3

Jasper was spinning the bat in a pathetic attempt to get Bella's attention. Alice and Edward had her flanked. Alice grinned at him while Edward wore a smirk, Bella only had eyes for Edward.

Edward had been back for weeks and Jasper had stood by watching the developing relationship between them. He watched Edward closely soothing his blood lust when needed. Only a few times had he been required to take drastic measures to stop him from attacking Bella.

He cursed himself everyday for his cowardice. His inability to tell the girl how much she meant to him. He watched as she developed her love for Edward and was too afraid to interfere.

He had gotten up the nerve a couple of times but every time something seemed to stop him. The first day Edward came back they had sat outside Bella's window. Edward watched Bella and Jasper watched Edward. Edward didn't know he was there, it had taken all his concentration to keep his thoughts silent while calming Edward's blood lust. The next day he had went to talk to Bella only to find Alice talking to her. He had decided to wait till she was alone, but she never seemed to be alone.

The day of the first snow he had been determined to talk to her, but as he gathered his courage to his horror Tyler's van had slid on the ice toward an unsuspecting Bella. He had called Edward as he was closer and faster. Edward had saved her. He had been so relieved but that had been the beginning of her relationship with Edward.

After that she had looked at him somewhat worshipful. They had gone on their first date and Bella had discovered their secret. The family loved her, but everyone believed she was Edward's mate.

He had made another attempt to talk to her today. She had been listening to Edward as he played the piano and he walked in his nerves making him a bit of a mess. Edward had stopped playing the piano and glared at him when he heard his thoughts. Bella had just watched him curiously.

He had opened his mouth to ask to talk to her when Alice burst in the room holding baseball uniforms and smiling widely. She announced loudly there would be a thunderstorm and the whole family congregated in the room excited for a game of baseball.

Jasper hit the ball and Bella watched with wonder as the ball sailed in the air. He started around the bases proud to have gotten her attention only to hear Esme telling Bella how fast Edward was. Edward took off like a bullet and Bella's awe turned to him.

Jasper sat down on the grass unnoticed and waited for Edward to catch his hit. Rose came over to him and sat down next to him. Rose was the only one in the family who hadn't warmed up to Bella. Jasper couldn't understand it. He knew Rose to be a caring and loyal woman, he also knew Bella while shy was also caring. They had a lot in common he didn't understand why they didn't get along.

Rose bumped his shoulder to get his attention. "You need to tell her." She said quietly. Jasper looked around worriedly. Rose was the only one he had confided his feelings for Bella to. No one was paying attention to them, not even Emmett.

"Look at her Jasper. When she is with Edward she is only a shadow of him. Bella disappears overwhelmed by him. You remember what that was like. How you were just a reflection of Alice? Don't you want more for her?" Rose asked him.

Jasper looked at Bella. She was staring off where Edward had run, her hands were fidgeting with her hair and she seemed insecure with him gone. Jasper stood up ready to make his move. Rose was right.

"I didn't see it!" Alice started yelling and everyone looked to her in concern. Edward was instantly at her side, fear radiated from him.

"Three vampires heard us and are on their way here." Edward growled.

"How much time do we have Alice? Can we get away?" Carlisle asked looking at Bella with concern.

"No, I didn't see. I'm so sorry." Alice was saying. Jasper narrowed his eyes at her. He felt no remorse in her this was an act. He began to growl, till Rose hissed in his ear. "Not now!"

Edward was fussing over Bella. Trying in vain to cover her humanity. They crowded together around her as three nomads made their appearance.

A man who introduced himself as Laurent was talking to Carlisle. Jasper paid no attention to him. He was not the leader of the coven. His eyes were trained on the man with the blonde ponytail. He was the leader.

The man's eyes turned to Bella as the wind blew her scent around them. He smiled showing his teeth. "I see you brought a snack." He said his eyes turning black.

Edward growled and lunged at them man. The man laughed and Jasper knew that he didn't think of Edward as a threat. Jasper felt the Major coming to the forefront and didn't fight him. He growled lowly projecting fear on the three nomads. They were all affected to varying degrees. The blonde looked at Jasper and decided to run. Jasper started after them but he felt Alice's hand on his arm.

He turned on her quickly, ready to take her head off. He needed to catch up to the nomads before they covered their trail. He sent fear to Alice and she fell to her knees. He heard Bella's scared voice in the distance as the others bundled her off. He let go of his projection and Alice began to breathe though she stayed on her knees, her head lowered and her hands palms up in a gesture of submission.

"You have to go with Bella, Major. The blonde is a tracker. He will find Bella and kill her if only Edward guards her. Let Edward and the others track them. We will keep Bella safe." Alice pleaded.

The Major glared at her in suspicion. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up till she was eye level. He stared deeply into her eyes, searching for deception. She tried not to return his gaze and he knew she was hiding things.

"What aren't you telling me?" The Major growled. Alice closed her eyes.

"You knew this would happen." He stated, she didn't answer but he knew he was right.

He squeezed her neck harder. "What are you planning!" He demanded. Alice clawed at his hand.

"We need to go! Hurry up you two!" Edward yelled. The Major dropped Alice suddenly .

He looked at her with disgust. "We will continue this later." He told her.

Alice scrambled to her feet. "Major you have to let Jasper out. You're going to frighten Bella." Alice cried after him.

The Major stopped. There was grave danger to his mate and he didn't want to leave but Alice was right. He let his hold on Jasper go.

* * *

Jasper watched as Bella chewed her nails. She was nervous and scared. Her feelings were all over the place but the one that clawed at him was her feeling of unworthiness. How could she feel like that when she was everything to him?

"You are worth it." Jasper told her softly. Bella looked over at him and Jasper felt her gratitude. She also looked at him with interest for the first time and even though he was desperately afraid he felt joy surge through him. He smiled tentatively at her and she returned the smile.

"You need sleep Bella." Alice said coming over and wrapping her arms around him. Jasper stepped out of her grasp immediately but the damage was done he felt Bella's shame. Jasper glared at Alice but she ignored him.

"Here is your phone. Jasper and I need to talk." Alice said with a giggle. Jasper growled loudly at her. Loud enough for Bella to hear. Bella looked away from them in embarrassment and jealousy. Wait...she was jealous. Her feelings caught him by surprise and he didn't even realize Alice had pulled him out of the room. He didn't come to himself till he heard the door shut.

Alice threw her lust at him, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and began kissing his chest. Jasper threw her away from him in disgust.

"What are you playing at?" Jasper growled.

"You are mine Jazzy. Life would be simpler if you just realized that." Alice said before walking back into Bella's room.

Jasper wanted answers but wouldn't interrogate her in front of Bella. He sat down in a chair and waited for morning.

* * *

Bella's blood was everywhere and Jasper was angry. Edward was at her side fighting his blood lust as he watched Carlisle examining her. Bella was screaming in pain and every scream hit Jasper deep in his soul.

He was taking his anger out on James. He relished every cry of pain from the vampire who dared hurt his mate. He wanted to make his pain last but Bella's cries broke through his red haze of anger.

He heard Carlisle instructing Edward to suck out the venom. Was he insane? Bella was his singer. The Jasper finished James off and let his siblings throw his pieces on the fire. He fought for control of his anger, needing his wits about him to make sure Edward didn't drain Bella. He watched Edward bring Bella's wrist to his lips.

Jasper immediately projected all his love for Bella to Edward, hoping to soothe the blood lust and ensure Edward stopped in time. He would have rather stopped him from touching Bella all together but he didn't want James venom to run through Bella's veins and there was no way the family would trust him to suck out the venom.

He felt Edward's blood lust spike and sent more love and determination to him. It seemed to work as Edward drew his lips from her wrist and set it down gently. Carlisle patted Edward's back and told him he knew he could do it. Jasper felt as if he would collapse with relief as he watched Edward kneel to pick up Bella. Edward stopped and looked at Jasper.

He felt gratitude and confusion coming from him. Edward looked down at Bella and he started out the door, without saying anything to him. Jasper assumed he now knew how he felt about Bella.

* * *

Jasper sat outside the hospital room where Edward and Bella were. He wanted desperately to go in and comfort Bella, but knew better than to intrude. Bella was in a near panic with fear. Edward was starting to pull away from her.

Bella finally voiced her fear. She was afraid Edward would leave her. Jasper clenched his fist. 'Comfort her Edward. Promise her you will stay!' Jasper demanded mentally.

There was silence then finally he heard Edward's voice. "I will stay as long as it is right for you." He told her. Jasper wasn't very pleased with that declaration but it seemed to appease Bella, she fell asleep.

Edward walked out of the room. "Come with me." He said as he walked down the corridor. Jasper looked at Bella's room reluctant to leave her, but finally decided he needed to talk to his brother. He followed him.

Edward lead him to a vacant room and motioned for him to sit. Jasper did so, reading Edward's emotions. He seemed to be trying to hide them, but he wasn't nearly as adept at that as Alice or Carlisle. Edward was confused and a little angry.

"How long?" Edward asked.

Jasper was unsure what he was asking. "How long what?" He asked.

"How long have you been projecting your love for Bella on me? How long have you been controlling my blood lust? Why are you doing it? Do I love Bella at all on my own?" Edward asked.

Jasper looked down. "I have been controlling your blood lust since you came back." Jasper answered the easiest of the questions.

"How many times would I have slipped?" Edward asked.

'Sixteen' He thought but didn't say it out loud. Edward hissed and guilt flooded him. Quickly it was replaced with fear.

"Do I love her or is it all you?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Jasper said, he hated it. Edward did love Bella though nowhere near as deeply as he did.

"Why?" Edward asked a little louder.

"I...At first I just helped control your blood lust to keep her safe. Alice said I would kill her. I didn't believe her but I doubted. I was scared...I love her so much Edward. She is my everything. She loves you, not me. I wanted her to have what she wanted." Jasper said. While it had all sounded so logical in his head saying it out loud...

"All these emotions I'm having are new to me. I don't know how to handle them. If you love someone you do what makes them happy instead of yourself right?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." Edward said running a hand through his messy hair. "What if you aren't there? What if I slip?"

"She wants to be changed." Jasper said softly. He didn't like the reasons she wanted to change but he knew she was desperate for it. She wanted to become a vampire because of her insecurity. Jasper thought deep inside she knew Edward didn't love her the way she loved him. She wanted to become a vampire to gain his love. Jasper felt extreme reluctance come from Edward.

"I don't want to damn her to this life." Edward said. Jasper knew he hated being a vampire.

"I won't let you slip Edward." Jasper said putting a hand on his shoulder. Edward shook off his hand and left the room.

* * *

Jasper watched as Bella opened the present that Rosalie, Emmett and he had gotten her, while fingering the bracelet he had bought for her in his pocket. He didn't think he would have the courage to give it to her. Emmett came back just as she looked at the box she had unwrapped in confusion.

Holding up a screwdriver and showing his muscle for Rosalie, Emmett proclaimed her new stereo installed. Rosalie and Bella giggled at his antics and Jasper smiled fondly at the group. He loved hearing Bella laugh, she didn't laugh enough.

Bella started to open another gift when she cut herself. Blood lust filled the room overwhelming Jasper. He felt a red haze cover his vision and to his horror found his body on its own accord lunging at Bella.

Edward threw her behind him into a table of plates, causing more injuries and blood. Emmett and Rose got a hold of Jasper dragging him outside. Jasper threw as much calm as he was able to in this state at Edward and let them pull him.

It didn't take long for him to get back in control but the damage was done. He sat down and put his head in his hands, guilt overwhelming him. He had been so close to killing the person that made his existence worth enduring. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It isn't your fault Jasper. We all felt it. You felt all of our blood lust plus your own." Rosalie said.

"Dude I have wrestled with you. I know that if you had wanted to really drain her, I wouldn't have been able to stop you." Emmett said.

He appreciated their kindness but no excuse changed the fact that his Bella had almost been killed by him.

Edward walked out of the house. "Carlisle is patching her up. I think we need to leave. We are too dangerous for her." Edward said.

Emmett immediately tried to protest. Jasper ran off into the woods.

* * *

It was today. The family was gone. Only Edward and Jasper remained. Edward was telling her now. He couldn't wait anymore it was time to go. Feeling as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest, Jasper took one last look at Forks and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 4

Jasper fell to his knees at the Canadian border, unable to go further. The pain in his chest was too much. The Major wanted revenge. He wanted to chase down Alice, torture and kill her, make her suffer for the pain she had inflicted, but Jasper could go no further.

Jasper howled in anger. He wanted to kill Alice too. He had thought long and hard while he ran. The days that followed the disastrous birthday party, Jasper had been in a deep pit of self-hatred. His only thoughts being Alice was right he had attacked her. During the run he had begun to realize how she had manipulated him and the family.

She had led them all to believe that Edward and Bella were mates. The pain in his chest told him otherwise. Bella was his. She had kept him away from Bella, made Bella think they were still together, helped Edward with his control of his blood lust and woo her, told Bella she was her best friend then manipulated her life.

She had known about the nomads before they showed up of that he was certain. If he had gone after them when he wanted they could have avoided everything afterwards. She had pushed for the birthday party when Bella told her clearly she didn't want it. Alice must have known what would happen.

Had she pushed Tyler's van? She had been standing near it when it began its slide. Jasper began to growl. She needed to pay.

Jasper heard a crack of a branch to his right. He smelled a human and gun oil, a hunter. Jasper's vision turned red. When he came back to himself, his cell phone was ringing. He looked down to see the hunter dead at his feet and blood on his hands. He answered his phone not surprised to hear Alice's voice.

"See you need me Jazzy." She said in her upbeat voice. Jasper closed his eyes and growled, guilt swept up in him.

"You can't go back now. What would Bella think if she saw those red eyes?" Alice laughed.

Jasper threw his phone, he didn't want to hear her voice anymore. He turned to the hunter, it was time to cover up his mistake. He didn't allow himself to think as he performed his tasks. Later he could wallow in his guilt, right now he needed to minimize the damage. He doubted the hunter was alone and needed to work quickly before his party searched for him. He picked up the man and ran as far as the pull would let him, then buried him deeply in the ground.

He found a stream and began to wash the blood and dirt from his body. He would have to find new clothes soon, it wouldn't be too much of a problem. The moon showed through the clouds and he saw his bright red eyes, reflecting in the water. He slapped the water and stood.

Alice was right, he couldn't let Bella see him like this. She was probably already scared of him, if she saw him with red eyes... He couldn't be far from her either, the mating pull wouldn't let him. Alice was still plotting he needed to protect her. He turned back to Forks. He would keep his distance till his eyes returned to amber.

* * *

It had taken a month, but his eyes had finally returned to their amber shade. He had stayed far enough away from her that he could feel the pull but was not incapacitated. Today he was finally going to be able to talk to her. Would she talk to him? Would she hate him?

He didn't fool himself into thinking she might love him. He knew her emotions and she loved Edward, deeply. If she were to be changed then she would feel the mating pull, but that seemed a cheat to Jasper. He didn't want her love if it was forced.

Jasper decided he would think on these things later right now he wanted to see his Bella. He ran toward her house feeling his chest grow lighter by the minute. He climbed the tree outside her room and looked in to see Bella laying on her bed staring at the wall.

He felt no emotions from her and was a little puzzled. He watched as her father and a woman he assumed was her mother entered the room.

"Bella I'm going to take you home with me." The woman said softly brushing a hand over her hair.

Panic, fear, desperation rose in Bella and she sat up suddenly. Wildly she lashed out at her parents screaming. They were shocked but her father quickly grabbed a hold of her holding her down so she wouldn't hurt them or herself.

Jasper sent out a wave of calm to the room. Bella seemed to get a hold of herself and looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Please don't make me leave. I'll try. I promise." She pleaded.

Charlie looked like he was going to deny her so Jasper sent him some compassion and trust and the man agreed.

"Let's go downstairs and eat." Renee said. Bella nodded and gave them a pitiful smile before following them out of her room.

Jasper leaned back in the tree. What should he do? He had been determined to talk to her now he wasn't so sure. She seemed to have shut down when the family left. Could she have felt the pull? Was that possible for a human? Would him showing up without Edward make her worse? He knew only one thing, she had to start feeling for herself again. He couldn't manipulate her emotions unless it was absolutely necessary.

Jasper jumped down from the tree and started to patrol the area. He wasn't far from Bella's house when he ran into three very large wolves. They growled threateningly. Jasper just watched them, waiting for them to make a move. The largest wolf broke from the others running behind a tree. A large man came out from where the wolf had been.

Jasper smiled, so these were the Quileute shifters.

"What are you doing here leech?" He demanded.

Jasper didn't answer. The two remaining wolves growled loudly.

"Hasn't your family done enough damage? You're not welcome here." The man yelled.

"I'm not leaving." Jasper said determined.

One of the wolves charged him. Jasper didn't move, he waited till the last second then punched the wolf in the ribs and rolled to the side. The wolf howled in pain and the other wolf charged into the fray.

Jasper grabbed the one who had spoken to him by the throat. The man began to shift but Jasper held on. "I'd advise against doing that. You will rip out your own throat if you change." Jasper said in a low growl. The man stopped.

"Call you wolves off." Jasper told him. The man said nothing but the two wolves whimpered and laid down.

"What's your name?" Jasper asked looking the man up and down.

"Sam." He hissed.

"Sam I don't want to hurt you but I'm not leaving. If you force me to I will kill you." Jasper said slowly.

Sam glared at him, but nodded. Jasper let go of him. The two wolves stood up. Sam hissed at them and they laid back down.

"Now that you have killed her soul have you come back to kill her body?" Sam growled. Jasper was confused.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I was the one who found her in the woods. I was the one who brought her home half dead. Are you with the red-head?" Sam asked clearly disgusted.

Red head? James mate had red hair. "There's been a red-haired vampire around here?" He asked.

"As if you didn't know." Sam scoffed.

Jasper ignored his sarcasm as his mind began to go over strategies.

" She is the mate of a vampire we killed for attacking Bella. She will stop at nothing to kill Bella. I won't allow that to happen. If we work together we will be more effective at keeping her safe." Jasper said. A mate seeking revenge could be a formidable foe.

Sam studied him for a long time. "I will agree to this leech. I will even allow you on tribal lands if you promise one thing."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I don't want Bella hurt again. You will not contact her." Sam said.

Jasper thought long about it. Of course he could easily defeat the wolves but he was one vampire and there was a big territory to patrol. He couldn't call the Cullens, they still trusted Alice and wouldn't go against Edward. He could call Peter and Char but he wasn't sure they would come. If he trained them the wolves would be good allies. Bella's safety should be the most important thing. She wouldn't want to see him anyway.

"Okay." Jasper said and they began to plan patrols. Jasper would stay close to Bella, as he didn't need sleep, while they ran their patrols. When he needed to hunt two wolves would guard her. Jasper wished he could speak with her but protecting her was enough for now.

* * *

Bella was going through the motions. He still felt no emotions from her but she went to school, ate and slept when the nightmares didn't wake her. It was hard for him to resist comforting her but he knew she needed to find her way out of the pit she was in. Her father finally lost his patience and yelled at her. He felt a twinge of guilt from her and he felt hope for the first time.

She finally showed a sign of life. She started doing dangerous things. He understood why, but he didn't like it. He stayed close to her, it was better that she didn't know he was here. He could make sure she didn't actually hurt herself while allowing her the freedom she needed to heal.

He was hunting when the wolves killed Laurent. While he was relieved they were there he wished he had been there too. She learned the secret of the shifters and her friend Jacob, but no one told her Jasper was there. He ached to talk to her, but honored his agreement.

Jasper was watching her when she headed for the cliffs. He knew exactly what she was going to do and stood in indecision for a moment. Should he reveal himself or take a chance and find one of the wolves to stop her. He didn't like to leave her alone but he had made a deal. He ran to get Jacob.

They got back just as Bella jumped from the cliff. Jacob immediately dove in after her. Jasper followed him but allowed Jacob to pull her out. He breathed a sigh of relief as she took her first gasp of air. Jacob sent him a telling look and Jasper went under the water to avoid detection.

He waited till they were out of sight before climbing from the water and making his way to her house. He smelled Alice when he got there and felt the Major coming out.

Alice came out of her car and stood before him. Jasper growled loudly and she smiled.

"I've missed you Jazzy..." Jasper lunged forward but she anticipated his move and was on the other side of the car before he could get her.

"Now, now What would Bella think if she came home after almost dying to see her best friend being torn apart by you in front of her home?" She asked vindictively.

Jasper didn't like it but she was right. Alice walked forward and ran her hand over his chest. He felt lust from her and it sickened him.

"How does it feel Jazz? She's in the car with Jacob now. She's starting to fall for him, you know. It's pretty pathetic really. Your mate falls for everyone but you." Alice said laughing.

Jasper closed his eyes. He knew this and it did hurt.

"Don't worry Jazz she wont go for the dog. I told Rosalie that Bella was dead. She of course called Edward to inform him and Edward is on his way to Volterra to kill himself. Bella will go with me to save her true love." Alice said with a sigh. "It's romantic isn't it?"

Jasper didn't say anything as he watched her, trying to gauge if there was any truth in her words. She seemed to be telling the truth but she had fooled him before.

"They are going to get married. They will have a romantic honeymoon and Bella will get pregnant. The baby will kill her but she will insist on having it. Edward will have no choice but to change her." Alice paused and walked behind him running her hand along his shoulder. "His venom will run through her veins. She will be his mate. The mother of his child. They will be happy together. Forever."

Alice had circled in front of him and now looked in his eyes. "What will you do Jazzy? Will you spend your existence alone in the shadows. Watching her and Edward raise their child. You don't have to be alone Jazz...I have love enough for both of us. Don't you want to feel my love for you again?" Alice said emphasizing the word feel while sending lust.

"You never loved me." Jasper growled. Alice's smile left her face and she answered his growl for a moment. They both heard Bella's truck coming up the drive. Alice's smile returned.

"Didn't you make a promise?" She asked before turning to walk into the house.

"I will kill you Alice." Jasper declared.

Alice didn't even turn around she just laughed. "In no future have I seen you kill me Jazzy."

Jasper melted into the woods before the truck came in view. He stayed long enough to verify Alice's story before heading off to buy tickets. He would follow to make sure Bella stayed safe. Volterra was not a safe place for her.

* * *

Bella and Edward's wedding was tomorrow. Everything Alice had predicted came to pass. Jasper had thought many times of confessing his love for her but she was so desperately in love with Edward he couldn't.

Sure at times she felt stifled by Edward's overprotectiveness but she also was deathly afraid he would leave her again. She was happy and he couldn't come in between that. It wouldn't matter anyway. He searched her emotions often and while she forgave him there was not even a hint of love for him in her heart. She loved Edward, she loved Jacob but she didn't love him.

He thought again of Alice's prediction. Bella would have a child. He was jealous of Edward. He would have a child, his own family. Edward would be a father.

Alice was wrong about one thing Bella would never be Edward's mate. Just because Edward changed her wouldn't make it so. Bella would wake from the change and know that Jasper was her mate and it would destroy her family.

Jasper couldn't let that happen. After the wedding he was going to tell everyone he was going back to live with Peter and Char but in reality he was going to kill himself. He had it planned to the last detail. He was going to light a bonfire and walk in it. Quick and easy. Bella would feel a moment of pain but it wouldn't be bad while she was human. She would never know and be able to live her happy life, having her husband and child, her family.

Jasper looked over at Alice. The hate he felt for her was almost too much for him to contain. Maybe he would kill her before he died. Alice looked up at him suddenly and hissed. Jasper laughed and decided that he would.

* * *

Bella paced in her room. Why was she feeling like this? All her dreams were about to come true weren't they? She heard a knock on her window and felt a little annoyed when she saw Edward there.

She walked over and opened it. He grabbed her and kissed her. She started to melt but heard her father move around downstairs and pushed Edward away.

"Edward I want to spend this day with my father. I told you that." She said a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry I just needed to see you." He kissed her again and turned back to the window. He looked at her one last time. "I'll miss you." He said and took off.

Bella frowned as he left. Would he miss her? Had he missed her when he left her alone in the woods? Bella shook her head she had forgiven him. They were getting married and then he was going to change her. He would love her and she would be his equal. She heard a knock on the door.

"You ready Bells?" She heard Charlie ask.

"Yes, where are we going?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I was hoping you would go fishing with me. I know it's not really your thing but this is my last chance to get you to fish with me and I was hoping to guilt you into it." Charlie said turning a little red.

Bella laughed. "Sure!" She said and grabbed a jacket.

They made their way to Charlie's secret spot without saying much. He showed her how to cast her line and they sat back in the boat. He handed her a soda and grabbed a beer for himself.

"Bella I need to talk to you." Charlie began. He seemed to be searching for the right words to say and it took him awhile to continue. "Bells, I love you very much and will support what ever decision you make. I need you to understand that." He said looking at her intently.

"I know dad." She said suddenly nervous about what he had to say.

"I don't think Edward is right for you. When you are with him you disappear." Charlie said.

This angered Bella and she crossed her arms. She had been expecting it but hoped Charlie would keep his piece. "What you think Jacob is right for me?" Bella asked knowing Charlie had pushed her towards him while Edward was gone.

"No, no I don't." Charlie said emphatically. "Bella I see things. I know you. What you think of as love is not love. What you feel for Edward is hero-worship."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Bella huffed.

"Bells when you think of Edward what do you think of him?" Charlie asked.

"He's perfect." Bella said with a sigh.

"What makes him perfect? His looks? The way he treats you? How he relates to others? Does he make you feel good about yourself? Or does he make you wish you could be better so you could be worthy of him?" Charlie asked.

Bella's mouth dropped open. Was it just his looks that made him perfect? She really didn't like the way he treated her sometimes and he was a bit of a snob to others. How could Charlie know how Edward made her feel about herself? She didn't know how to answer so she tried a different topic.

"And Jacob's better Charlie?" She growled.

"No Bells he's not. Jacob is a good friend to you but he isn't your match either. He doesn't allow you to be yourself either." Charlie said with a sigh. "Bells your friend Alice..."

Bella cut him off. "Now you're going to pick on Alice? I thought you liked Alice?" She cried.

"Bella you claim she is your best friend but I never see her doing things you like to do. I see her forcing you into things you hate. Honestly I have never liked Alice and I don't understand why you think I do." Charlie said looking a little confused.

"She said you did." Bella whispered the things he said were true, why had she never seen it before.

Charlie shook his head. "I find her manipulative." He said quietly.

"I love you Bella and that is why I am risking your anger and telling you this. I am glad you were born and love you dearly but I wish grandma or grandpa had tried to talk to me before I married Renee. I never realized how much stronger my feelings for her were compared to her feelings for me. I should have fought her for custody of you but I never should have married her. Or pined for her all these years." Charlie said with a rueful grin.

"But dad you obviously loved her. Aren't you glad you got the time you did with her?" Bella asked.

Charlie looked into her eyes. "Watching you with Edward I have come to realize what I felt for her was never love. I used my so-called grand love for Renee to hide from real love. I will support you no matter what Bells but please don't make my mistake. Don't hide from real love in false love."

Bella's thoughts whirled with what he had said. They finished their trip having caught nothing. Bella was just climbing the stairs before Charlie stopped her and hugged her awkwardly.

"I love you Bells." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too dad." Bella answered.

* * *

Jasper paced outside the window where Bella was getting ready. He still hadn't decided if he was going to attend the wedding. Could he watch her marry Edward? Would it ever be real if he didn't?

He heard Alice leave Bella's room and sought out Bella's emotions expecting happiness instead he found doubt and fear. What was this? Cold feet or something more? Hope soared in him. Maybe he had a chance, before he could second guess himself he jumped to her window and knocked gently.

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. She opened the window. He climbed through and stood looking at her. She was beautiful, he felt his knees weakening and knelt down in front of her hugging her waist and burying his face in her stomach. She rested her hands on his shoulders but didn't push him away.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." He groaned over and over projecting what he felt to her. He couldn't help it. All that he had suppressed for so long came rushing out in a flood.

Bella gasped and pushed him away suddenly frightened. Jasper buried his face in his hands for a minute. She was rejecting him, she was frightened... He had to fight though this was the last chance. He had been a coward... but she was doubting...

He gathered his courage, having nothing to lose he looked up into her eyes and held them. "I know this is sudden...All I'm asking for is a chance...Give me seven days...one week. We will get to know each other. Then if you still want Edward I will return you..."

The door crashed open and Alice raced in. Jasper growled as Alice reached for Bella and Alice stopped. "Bella he'll hurt you I've seen it. He attacked you before with the whole family there. If you are with him alone we can't protect you. You want Edward. It's what you've been dreaming of. Your friends and family are downstairs waiting for you. This is the wedding you wanted." Alice said smiling.

Bella's confusion cleared at Alice's words, she seemed angered by her. She turned to Jasper, smiling shyly at him. "Okay." She said reaching out a hand.

Alice screamed and rushed forward but she wasn't fast enough. Jasper grabbed Bella and jumped out the window. He moved her in his arms carrying her bridal style. He laughed at the irony of it and she started to laugh with him as they raced off.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 5

Bella didn't know where they were when he finally put her down. She stood in front of him on shaky legs unsure of what to say and a little embarrassed. Suddenly he threw his head back and laughed. She liked his laugh but was a little confused by it.

He looked over at her and reached for her hand. He gently squeezed it. "We're free Bella." He said with a smile.

Bella felt her own smile match his. They were free and the feeling was good. She began to pull the pins that Alice had painfully stuck in her hair out, letting her hair tumble down. Then she yanked on the sleeves of her dress.

Jasper came over and tore them off for her. Her skin tingled where his fingers grazed her. Had he ever touched her before? She had never felt so aware of anyone before, not Edward and not Jacob.

He looked at her smiling, he reached out and brushed hair from her face. Bella felt her face go hot. He was an empath, he must know what she was feeling.

"You're so beautiful Bella." He whispered his fingers leaving a hot trail down her cheek. He didn't push her away as Edward would have, making her embarrassed for her feelings.

Jasper knelt in front of her and before she could protest had ripped her dress, making it a mini. She stood in front of him, her white stockings and garter in plain view. He stood up slowly his eyes traveling down her body, seeming to scorch her where they landed. No one looked at her like that. Not Jacob, not Edward. It made her feel powerful and sexy, she liked it.

He turned from her and knelt slightly with his hands reaching behind his back. "Climb on. I promise I won't run too fast." He told her.

'It's still fast.' Bella thought irritably as she clung to his back. They were approaching Port Angeles, when Jasper set her down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a door on a house on the outskirts of the town.

She watched him with her mouth open as he tried the door. He smiled when he found it open and they entered. Bella followed him her heart seeming to beat loudly in her ears. Jasper turned and grinned at her.

"No one is home darlin. No need to be so nervous." Jasper chuckled.

Bella was a little irritated, that he was making fun of her. "Excuse me I'm not used to breaking into homes." She said with a slight pout. Jasper laughed again. She couldn't stay angry when he laughed like that, she loved the sound of it. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"Well while I find you sexy as hell in that outfit. People are going to ask questions. Plus you're hungry." Jasper said as he led her toward a kitchen.

"Fix yourself something to eat. I'll find clothes." Jasper kissed the top of her head. "I know you might need a moment so I'll give you as much time as I can. You can use the phone and call your dad if you want. Or Edward."

"You will let me call Edward?" Bella asked shocked.

Jasper looked down but Bella saw the pain in his eyes before he hid it. "Bella I'm not kidnapping you. You can leave at any time, though I hope you will give me the full seven days." He walked out of the room toward the back of the house and Bella watched him in a little awe.

Bella searched the cabinets and found some cereal. She poured herself a bowl and thought things over. So far she had been working on instincts. Why had she agreed to go with Jasper? Had it been the love that poured out of him? The look in his eyes as he held hers? Cold feet about being married?

She sighed if she was honest it was plain old rebelliousness. Alice had barged in telling her what she should do and had the gall to say that the wedding was what she had always wanted. She hadn't wanted to be married at all let alone have the wedding Alice had forced her into.

Edward and Alice had bullied and blackmailed her for weeks. When Alice had left she was looking down at the dress Alice had picked out for her with doubt. Was her life going to be like that? Constantly pushed into things she didn't want?

Jasper's confession had shocked her. She had never had a hint that he felt that way. She hardly knew him. The look on his face...Bella shook her head. She didn't know if Edward would forgive her when the seven days were over but she felt justified. He had left her for far longer. Was she getting revenge? Maybe.

Bella toyed with the phone, but put it down when Jasper appeared in the kitchen holding an arm full of clothes. He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. She found the gesture cute and grinned at him.

"I guess a man lives here. I found the smallest things I could. Maybe something in here would work." He said putting the things on the table. Bella started to pick through them.

"I'm going to see about transportation. I saw a car out back. I'll see if it's running or if I can get it to run. " Jasper walked over to the counter opening drawers seeming to look for something. Finally he found a pen and paper and began to write. Bella watched him silently. He was different from what she had thought. From the things Edward and Alice had said he seemed kind of frightening. He took something out of his pocket and laid it on the counter.

"Maybe you could make a couple of sandwiches for the road. I'll stop anytime you want to but if we are far from a store it might be nice." Jasper said smiling at her. He walked toward her, his eyes holding hers and reached out to gently move some hair behind her ear. Bella felt herself stop breathing and wondered if he would kiss her.

He dropped his hand. "Take as long as you need and come out when you are ready to leave." He said and walked out the door.

Bella grabbed the counter behind her as her knees suddenly felt weak. She reached up and touched where his fingers had trailed, closing her eyes and remembering the feeling. Why did his touch affect her so much? Was he projecting on her? Alice had gossiped about his ability to incite lust in her. She had said it made their sex...mind blowing.

The thought of Alice with him made her angry. Why had he confessed undying love for her when he was married. According to Alice he was desperately in love with her. She had seen how devoted he seemed to her.

She should call Edward right now and end this. Edward loved her and was going to marry her. She knew Jacob loved her too but she wasn't his imprint, sooner or later he would leave her. Edward could be cold and controlling at times but he would be loyal. Would Jasper? He obviously wasn't loyal to Alice. Would the fire he ignited within her be enough to compensate for the hurt he caused when he moved on to someone new?

Bella held the phone debating on whether to call Edward or Charlie. Finally she made up her mind and dialed her father's number. She wanted this week of freedom that Jasper offered her and she was going to take it. At the end she would marry Edward but for now she was free.

* * *

Jasper turned over the engine and smiled happily when it started up. Rose was much better with cars than he was but she had taught him a lot. The car was a rust bucket but it would get them to Seattle. He would drop it off at a shop and give them enough to fix it up and return it to the owner.

He fiddled a while with the engine waiting for Bella to come out of the house. He couldn't believe she had agreed to come with him. It was a dream come true and he was happy. He worried a little about Alice finding them and ending their time together but as long as he made only last minute plans maybe they could avoid her sight.

He kind of liked the thought of just driving. Following wherever the road led them. Free. He heard the door open and turned to see Bella standing shyly in the doorway. The sight of her made him lose all train of thought.

She had on a flannel shirt that was clearly too big, but somehow it looked incredibly sexy on her. The jeans she wore were baggy and rolled up as to not drag the ground. All in all she presented a delectable package and he swallowed back a growl of appreciation. He didn't realize he was staring till she began to fidget uncomfortably.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and looked abashed. "Sorry darlin...you look...good." He said scuffing his feet a bit.

He could feel her pleasure at his words and actions, he smiled wider. "Your chariot awaits Milady." He said with a flourish and a bow.

Bella giggled and held out her hand for him to kiss. He jumped at the opportunity and kissed her hand exaggerating the gesture with a loud smacking sound. Bella out right laughed and let him lead her to the passenger side. She put a bag in the back then sat down happily. While he shut the door for her.

He got in the driver's seat and screeched out of the drive. Bella laughed at his antics. "Are we stealing this car?" She asked him wryly.

He looked over at her as they made their way to a main road. "Why does that make me a bad boy...Do you like bad boys?" He asked giving her a smirk.

Bella grinned at him. "Maybe." She said slyly.

"Well I am considered the black sheep of the Cullens." He said puffing out his chest and trying to give her his best smirk. Bella burst out laughing. He didn't know how to take it at first, but enjoyed her laugh so found himself grinning.

When she caught her breath she started to speak. "Jasper I saw the note and the money you left at the house." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Well that blew his bad boy image. "So I kidnap a girl on her wedding day, tear her dress up, break into a house, steal food and clothes, steal a car and I don't qualify as a bad boy?" He asked in mock hurt.

Bella laughed again. "The girl in question left with you willingly, you let her call her fiancé. She hated that dress. You paid for the food and clothes. What are you planning to do about the car?"

Jasper's smile dropped a little. So she had called Edward, that disappointed him. He brought the smile back up but it wasn't as easy. "I'm going to leave it at a garage in Seattle and give them money to fix it up and have them return it to the owner. If I have them put a racing stripe on it and write Hells Bells on it would that make me bad?" Jasper asked.

Bella smiled but didn't laugh. She was quiet for a while before speaking. "I didn't call Edward. I called my father." She said as she watched the scenery.

That made Jasper feel so much better that he reached out for her hand. She let him and they drove on in silence. It was a comforting silence and Jasper relished the feeling of having her to himself for a while.

They made it to Seattle, dropped off the car, bought a new one and got some groceries. It was night and Jasper didn't have to hide from the sun. They reentered the car after Bella stretched her legs for a bit. He again helped her in the car and watched her curiously as she put the bag in the back.

"What's in the bag darlin?" He asked when he had seated himself.

"Some sandwiches and my umm...wedding dress." Bella said chewing her lower lip.

Jasper was a little shocked. She wanted to keep it? "I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have ripped it." He said in contrition.

Bella looked at him confused. "No, I'm glad you ripped it. That's why I want to keep it."

Jasper didn't understand and waited for her to continue. "When this trip is over and I go back in my box. I want to remember this trip. Every detail. The dress...It was never what I wanted. Alice picked it out with Edward's approval. I hated it. I was glad you ripped it and I'm glad for this time." Bella told him haltingly.

He didn't like that she was planning on going back to Edward when this trip was done but decided that he wouldn't dwell on it. This was his week. His seven days and he would make the most of it. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Which way darlin?" He asked.

Bella seemed to think hard about it before finally telling him to go East. Jasper turned in that direction. A short time later he pulled out a travel pillow he had bought. He put it on the seat beside him and patted it.

"Why don't you get some sleep darlin." He said pulling a blanket up for her. Bella complied willingly but she laid there silently with her eyes open. He could feel the tension in her.

"I'm too keyed up Jasper. Talk to me." Bella asked.

"What kind of dress would you have picked darlin?" He asked.

Bella sighed. "I don't really know. I didn't really pay attention when Alice showed me all those endless books of dresses and I wasn't a typical girl who dreamed of her wedding. I never wanted to marry." Bella was biting her lip again.

Jasper began to run his fingers through her hair. He felt her calm a little so continued. "I can picture a perfect wedding for you." He stopped unsure if she wanted to hear but he felt curiosity from her and continued.

"I see you in a simple sundress. Thin straps on your smooth shoulders and gauzy fabric swirling around your legs. It would end at your knees and you would be barefoot. You would want a floral pattern on the dress because you think you are too pale, but I would insist on it being white. Symbolizing your purity and making you look like an angel. We would be in a place I often go to, in the woods a ways from the Cullen's house, next to a stream. Where the trees don't block out the sun but filter the light making patterns of light and shadows on the ground. The grass is soft and little lavender flowers peek out of the green, breaking up the monotony of greens and browns." Jasper felt her gaze on him and wondered if he was saying too much. Having begun though he couldn't stop.

"Your hair would be loose and flowers would decorate it, weaved throughout your hair, adding color to the mahogany, silkiness . You would wear no make up because you don't need any. Your beauty is natural and flawless. The sight of you would make my dead, silent heart ache with love. You would hold a bouquet of wildflowers as we stood together before Carlisle. Angela would be at your side, your maid of honor. Emmett...No Peter would be my best man. We wouldn't speak vows written for us. I would tell you what was in my heart and you would tell me what was in yours."

"Would my father be there?" Bella asked.

"Of course." Jasper answered.

"Would we exchange rings?" Bella asked.

Jasper smiled and his hand ran along her collar-bone. "No, marriages can be ended with divorce...I would take you away after everyone congratulated us to a place where we could be alone. I would make love to you all night then when we were in the throes of passion I would mark you as mine. Right here." He said caressing her at the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. Bella shivered and he felt her desire rise.

His voice became husky as he continued. "Once I marked you as mine no one would ever doubt my claim or dare take you from me. I would spend my existence making love to you and worshiping you." Jasper's fingers returned to her hair. Bella moaned and moved into his touch.

The lust in the car was almost overwhelming and Jasper fought the urge to pull over and take what he knew she would give. It was too soon, she felt lust but not love. He took a breath as he shuddered with longing. He fought and gained control.

"Go to sleep darlin." He said softly.

"What if I don't want to sleep? What if I want..." Bella trailed off and sat up looking at him with her hair tumbling around her face, biting her lip and looking so sexy Jasper groaned. He pulled over and stopped the car. He put his head down as he gripped the steering wheel.

She put a shaky hand on his back and he felt himself moving closer to her. "Darlin...I'm not Edward. I can't turn it off..." He paused and looked up at her. She looked into his eyes and leaned back suddenly frightened. He knew they were black with lust and he closed them. He didn't want to scare her.

"Darlin, you have the power. I love you, I will follow what you say...I would never take what you didn't offer...but I couldn't resist you if you offered." Jasper told her his voice showing his strain. He heard Bella gulp and her heartbeat was fast.

"So if I wanted to we would..." She said slowly.

Jasper gripped the steering wheel a little harder but stopped himself from breaking it. He growled but nodded yes.

"And if I said no you would just accept it?" Bella asked. Jasper looked in her eyes, even though his were black he hoped she understood his sincerity as he told her emphatically. "Yes."

Jasper watched as she seemed to think it over. "I think it wouldn't be a good idea..." She seemed to want to say more. He knew she was worried he would be upset. He smiled at her.

"I understand darlin. I need to stop at a rest stop though. I...um...I'm a little worked up and if I could hunt it would make it a little easier." He told her running his hand through his hair. He felt fondness coming from her and smiled as she giggled.

"No fair laughing at my predicament. It's your fault for being so damned desirable." He said laughing. Bella blushed.

"You make me feel desirable." She whispered. Jasper decided to not pursue the comment, he was having enough problem controlling his libido as it was.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 6

Bella laid in the car with her head in Jasper's lap. His fingers ran through her hair, it was such a wonderful feeling she didn't want to move. She was getting stiff though, she sat up with regret. She moved so that she was close to him, glad they had picked an old enough car for her to do this.

Jasper turned to her smiling and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Mornin darlin." He told her.

Bella snuggled into his side, enjoying being this close to him. She felt a little guilt, she was betraying Edward.

"Don't darlin. This week is for us. We will be ourselves without worrying about what anyone else thinks." Jasper said reaching for her hand.

Bella gave him a small smile. She wasn't sure she could do that. She would be angry if Edward was kissing and holding another woman, regrettably she hadn't kissed Jasper yet. It wasn't right for her to be so familiar with Jasper. She didn't let go of his hand though.

She watched the signs out the window. They were in North Dakota. She had traveled a bit with Renee, but Renee liked the sun and they traveled to warm places. Florida, California, lot's of places in the south. Bella didn't like the cold normally, but the warmth of the car in contrast to the cold weather was cozy.

She saw a sign for Bismark and watched as Jasper steered away from the city. She kind of wanted to see it. Were the cities different?

"Jasper can we go into the city? I'd like to see it." She asked.

Jasper grimaced. "Of course darlin." He said though she knew he didn't want to.

"Would it be hard on your blood lust? I just thought with the cloudy day it might be nice..." Bella said trailing off. She was sorry she had asked, she didn't want to make things hard for him.

Jasper smiled. "No darlin. I wont be tempted to take a bite out of anyone." He said chuckling.

Bella didn't laugh with him and stared at him trying to decide if he could handle it.

Jasper let go of her hand and looked out the window. "Bella I have more control than the family thinks. There is no excuse for what happened at you birthday, but honestly if you and I had been alone it wouldn't have happened. I'm an empath..."

She could hear the hurt in his voice and she felt bad for her doubt. Still she remembered how terrifying he had looked as he lunged at her.

"I don't think we will run into any other vampires so I will just have to deal with my own blood lust." Jasper said still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry..." Bella whispered.

Jasper turned to her then and retook her hand, a small smile returning to his face. "I understand darlin. I am the weak link."

Bella gulped, she had hurt him. "Shhh darlin. I'm a big boy." He said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Stop it! I deserve to feel guilty and you deserve to be angry. Don't try to comfort me when I was in the wrong." Bella said angrily.

Jasper laughed and pulled her close to him. She couldn't help but smile, even though she shouldn't she felt good in his embrace. He made her feel safe, loved, desired.

"You weren't wrong darlin." He whispered.

Bella sighed but didn't pursue it. She felt they were at an impasse for now. She wasn't giving up, she would somehow make this better, but how when the truth was she did fear him a little. Alice and Edward had told her some horrific stories about him.

Edward talked about his time in the southern wars with disgust and horror. Trying to prove how dangerous he was to her and keep her from him. It had worked. Alice had backed him up, though when she talked about Jasper's past there was a strange gleam in her eye. Bella had got the feeling that Alice took some kind of satisfaction that she had tamed the beast that she viewed Jasper as.

When he had hugged her professing his love she had not thought about their words. He didn't seem to be a beast. Just a man in love, with her...plain, shy Bella. The truth was she didn't believe he would hurt her. Why? She didn't know but in her heart she believed he wouldn't hurt her, even when he had lunged at her at the birthday party. She hadn't screamed because she believed he would stop himself. She hadn't been afraid till she saw that all the vampires in the room had black eyes.

Edward and Alice had talked to her afterwards and their constant assurances that they would keep Jasper away from her had started seeds of doubt in her mind. She had begun to believe that if Edward hadn't acted so quickly she would be dead.

Bella looked up at Jasper. Somehow she didn't believe that Edward would have been able to stop Jasper if Jasper had wanted to kill her. Why had she never thought these thing till now? Was Edward dazzling her more than she thought?

She felt Jasper tense up and looked around to find they had entered the city limits. She put a hand on his shoulder attempting to soothe him. She wished she hadn't suggested this.

"Stop darlin. I want you to enjoy your freedom not worry about me." Jasper said with a smile that seemed a little forced to her.

'Well they were here now.' She thought and looked out the window.

"Can we park and walk the streets a little? I don't want to shop but it would be nice to see the sights and stretch my legs." Bella asked.

Jasper seemed to hesitate. Was she pushing his control? "Of course darlin." He said and began to look for a place to park.

They parked and locked the car. Jasper got out slowly taking a deep breath. Bella began to think of changing her mind when he smiled at her. "Lead the way darlin." He said.

Bella was uncertain for a moment but started to walk in the direction she smelled food. Her stomach growled and she wanted to sit down and eat something besides a cheeseburger. She looked over at Jasper when she saw a small café that enticed her.

Her smile left her face. He looked in pain and he was shaking. Did vampires shake? "What's wrong?" She asked.

Jasper ignored her staring off in the distance. He saw a woman sitting on a bench. She was obviously homeless. Jasper began to cross the street. Cars honked but Jasper ignored them while he made his way to the woman. Bella stood watching him. She tried to follow but the traffic was too heavy and she wasn't immune to being hit like he was.

She watched as Jasper drew the woman into hug, he rubbed her back and talked to her. Bella wished she could hear what he was saying. She must have stood there for a half an hour before he finally returned to her. The look of pain was still on his face and Bella was concerned.

She reached out to touch him but he flinched a little. He looked up at a man approaching them. The man had a very hard face and Bella heard Jasper growl softly before he reached up and grabbed the man's shoulder. He pulled him close and whispered in his ear. The man's face softened and then a look of fear replaced the hardness. He nodded to Jasper and began to stammer.

"I will...I promise...please..." He said. Jasper just nodded and let him go.

A woman walked by and turned her head towards Jasper and winked. She heard him growl again but this time his growl seemed to reach down inside her and caress her inside. Bella walked in front of him and grabbed his face making him face her. He was shaking and Bella wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry...I didn't realize...please let's go." Bella said.

Jasper closed his eyes and nodded. She held his hand as they made their way back to the car. They got in silently and Bella moved close to him, wanting to comfort him. He drove a little faster than he normally would as they made their way out of the city.

"Let's take the back ways. Maybe you could hunt." Bella said.

They made their way off the freeway and Jasper began to relax. They stopped an hour later and Bella ate a cold sandwich from a convenience store while Jasper hunted. When he reappeared he was much calmer, though he looked a little embarrassed.

"What was that?" Bella asked unable to wait any longer for answers.

Jasper sat down beside her on the car's hood. "I'm an empath, Bella. I feel everyone's emotions. In a city with so many people, it's a little overwhelming."

Bella knew he was an empath but she never thought about the implications. She hadn't realized it was so strong. She moved closer to him and held his hand. She didn't want more misunderstandings. "I need you to explain it to me. I don't want to hurt you again." Bella whispered.

Jasper looked away from her for a moment. She didn't push as he seemed to be deciding something.

"I don't understand everything yet darlin. I'm just now learning to control my powers so I can actually feel my own emotions and block out others...I guess it's best to tell you my history a bit." Jasper paused he seemed to be gathering courage.

"You know the story of how I entered the war and was changed. When I woke I could feel all the emotions of the sisters, but I could feel Maria's the most. Her emotions were...overpowering. I'm sure you have heard how sometimes we forget things from our human lives after our change. I forgot how to feel. I remembered my life but it was as if I was watching someone else I felt nothing, only Maria's lusts. She controlled me for years. I did as she wanted because I was unable to do anything else. I could feel others emotions but they were on the outside and no one's was stronger than Maria's. If anyone made a dent on Maria's control she killed them." Jasper stood up agitated.

Bella wondered if he was thinking of people Maria had eliminated in jealousy.

"I met Peter. He never made a dent in Maria's control until I was ordered to kill Char. His love for Char overwhelmed me, he made me love her too. I let them go and Maria didn't pursue them, I think because she was afraid she would lose me. By that time I had been under her thumb for ages. I don't think she ever expected for them to come back and rescue me." Jasper was smiling as he talked of them and Bella wondered if he was as immune to emotion as he thought he was.

"Their emotions weren't strong enough to hold me though. I began to feel guilt and I didn't want to tarnish their lives with it so I left. I met Alice...Alice's emotions are more powerful than even Maria's. I followed her until now." Jasper said.

Bella didn't understand. She had seen him laugh and smile without Alice many times. Surely that meant he was feeling on his own. If he needed someone to smother his ability so he wasn't dragged around by all the emotions around him then why had he only faltered when they were in a city? They had been around people and he had been fine. Was she his new Alice? Was he using her to gain control of his abilities? Was his love for her something he read in her? But she didn't love him did she?

"Am I your new Alice?" She asked quietly.

Jasper looked at her sharply. "No!" He said emphatically. He took her face and gently made her look at him. "Darlin, when I saw you across the lunchroom and you only had eyes for Edward, I felt something of my own. Something besides guilt, it was jealousy. I wanted you to look at me. That very moment Alice lost her hold on me. I... I can feel your emotions. They are...strong but soothing..You have never overpowered me. I have felt jealousy, love, pride, desire, anger...from myself. It is all new for me and I should have told you how I felt long ago but watching emotions and actually feeling them for yourself is very different."

Bella studied him. She was a little disappointed, she was unsure now if he really loved her. Maybe he was just relieved to have some form of control over his gift. The way he had shaken when they were in the city, she guessed his power was frightening.

She moved a bit of hair out of his face and looked into his eyes. The thing was, now she was really starting to like him. His care for her, the way he didn't try to boss her around, his humor. He had been moved to help that homeless lady, he had confronted the angry man. Edward always seemed to sneer at what he read in others thoughts. Jasper felt for the people.

She remembered when she and Edward had their date and the waitress had thoughts about him. It had angered her but Edward had been a little disgusted. The woman who had eyed Jasper today, had clearly thrown lust Jasper's way. Jasper had been affected but he wasn't disgusted by it. He just tried to control his reaction.

Bella had liked Edward's reaction at first but now...after so many rejections from him she began to wonder if maybe he felt the same disgust for her. Maybe he felt it for all humans. While Edward missed his humanity and didn't want to 'Damn her soul' he did feel superior. Jasper didn't seem to feel the same way.

Bella almost laughed, she was beginning to like the blonde vampire beside her and now she doubted whether his feelings for her were real.

* * *

Jasper watched as Bella walked beside him. She was bundled up in a jacket, mittens, scarf and hat. He was similarly attired, to keep up appearances. They were walking through the forest hand in hand.

They were silent as they walked, each lost in their own thoughts. They reached a particularly beautiful spot and Jasper stopped. "What if we stopped here darlin? I can make a campfire and I bought some..." He paused as he dug through his backpack and found the marshmallows he had bought. Bella laughed as she looked at them. He could feel her happiness and it warmed him.

He put his pack down. "Why don't you find a good stick for the marshmallows while I get the fire going?" Jasper asked. Bella just nodded her face pink from the cold. Jasper decided to hurry. He had the fire going in no time. He came over and wrapped a blanket that he had packed around her and settled her back against him, hoping to make her comfortable. She sighed happily and began to put a marshmallow on her stick. Jasper pulled out some graham crackers and Hershey bars and Bella squealed in delight.

"I love smores!" She declared.

Jasper was happy he had pleased her. He could feel her emotions had changed since he told her about himself. She seemed more insecure now for some reason. He wished he knew why. He pulled her close to him as she pulled a flaming marshmallow from the fire.

"Dang." She said as she pulled off the overdone marshmallow and replaced it to try again.

Jasper chuckled and kissed her hair. Bella shivered a little.

"Do you want to go to a hotel tonight? Sleep in a real bed?" Jasper asked.

"Well that bother you?" Bella asked unsure.

Jasper really wished he had just avoided Bismark. "Darlin, I have a lot more control now. It's rare for someone to overwhelm me, it's just that in a big population it is more likely to happen. That homeless woman..." He stopped that woman had been so full of grief...

"Tell me about her." Bella asked.

"She lost her family. Two sons, a daughter and her husband in a fire. She didn't say why but she felt guilty. She has been living on the streets for five years, drinking her life away and hoping to die." Jasper said sadly. He wished he could have done more for her.

"What did you do for her?" Bella asked with compassion in her voice.

"I gave her hope and a little money. With out me there to reinforce it, the hope wont last long. I hope it will last long enough for her to get more help..." Jasper wished he could have done more but after she had torn down his defenses he just wasn't strong enough to stay around so many people. He felt like he was drowning when Bella had touched him and helped him gain himself enough to leave.

Jasper felt admiration from her but didn't feel he really deserved it. He had been too weak to help more and he was still a little concerned that the angry man was hurting someone. He decided to change the subject.

"You learned something about me today. Tell me something about you." Jasper asked, hoping she would comply.

"I'm not very interesting." Bella told him as she put a smore together and bit into it.

"I think your fascinating." Jasper told her and kissed her hair. "Please?" He asked.

Bella seemed to think it over and Jasper could feel her hesitation. "I never wanted to marry because I know I'm like my father."

Jasper knew this was a deep secret of hers but was unsure what it meant. "My mother is my best friend and I love her but she talked...She never loved my father. She said she married him because of me. She told me he was cold and distant. He never was able to show his feelings. He's spent all these years alone." Bella seemed to be struggling to explain herself and Jasper was still confused.

"I'm like him. I know he loves... and he loves deeply. Maybe more so than my mother, but he isn't able to show it. He's awkward with affection and he can't talk about what he feels. I'm like that..." Bella said the last in a whisper. "It's why Edward left me...It's why he doesn't touch me beyond kisses..."

Jasper wanted to kiss her senseless, show how wrong she was about herself. Couldn't she see? Since they had been together she was highly affectionate. They were in constant contact. It wasn't her fault Edward rebuffed her. Edward was an idiot. He started to tell her this when she started to speak again.

"Charlie had a talk with me before my wedding. He told me I didn't really love Edward, that what I felt was hero-worship. I'm beginning to think he was right...Jasper maybe I'm more like my mother flighty and fickle...I don't want to be like her..." Bella told him.

"I know emotions Bella. You do love Edward, deeply. There are many types of love and I can't always differentiate between them. I could read admiration, lust, caring, in your feelings for him." Jasper told her.

"Then how could I leave him so easily and why am I starting to feel for you..." Bella trailed off at the end turning red. Jasper felt joy at her inadvertent confession. He had felt she was beginning to warm to him but to hear her admit it...

He sobered though at her confusion. Should he tell her she was his mate? He didn't want her to love him because she felt she had to. Alice had told him constantly he was her mate. It had been a game for Alice, a manipulation to gain his obedience. He couldn't tell her.

"I don't have all the answers darlin. I don't think you are like your mother at all. I think you left with me because you were having doubts. You never wanted the wedding." Jasper told her.

"Do I love him like Peter loves Char?" Bella asked.

Jasper regretted telling her about them. He couldn't lie to her. "No." He said quietly.

"What's different?" Bella asked.

"Peter's love for her is...self-sacrificing and stronger in all aspects." Jasper told her. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to be honest.

Bella turned and looked at him angry. "I would give anything for Edward. I risked my life going to Volterra for him. I was going to marry him even though I didn't want to."

Jasper held her eyes. "But you insist on becoming a vampire. The one thing Edward cares for the most, the one thing he hates is that he is a vampire and you are forcing him to change you."

Bella's mouth dropped in shock. "I have to become a vampire. I have to be his equal."

"Peter would have remained human if that was an option and made Char happy. Char would have done the same thing. You and Edward do love each other but not enough to give up your deepest desires." Jasper told her.

"But I want to become a vampire to be with him forever." Bella protested.

Jasper said nothing. That wasn't the only reason she wanted to be a vampire. He knew it. Her insecurity was a deep factor. She felt unworthy of not just Edward but the whole family.

"Does that mean I'm not Edward's mate?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry darlin." Jasper answered her. "It doesn't mean you can't have a good life with him though. Living with so many mated pairs it gives the impression that it is common but it isn't. Tanya has been alone for centuries. Most vampires do not find their mate."

Bella leaned into his chest. "Is Alice your mate?" She whispered.

Jasper was shocked. How could she think Alice was his mate? "No!" He said with a growl.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 7

Bella heard Jasper's soothing voice on the phone as she slowly woke up. She feigned sleep a little longer to hear what he was saying. She smiled as she heard him give directions to someone over the phone. He was seeing that the homeless lady was taken care of. She couldn't believe what a caring man he was. The more she learned about him the more she liked him.

"I know your awake darlin." Jasper said.

Bella giggled a little and opened her eyes. He stood by the bed with a tray, piled high with pancakes and smelling of bacon. She sat up eagerly and he set the tray up over her lap.

"Wait..." He said dashing to the table by the door. He came back holding a daisy in a small vase and added it to the tray.

"You enjoy your food. I'm going to take a shower. It's a sunny day so we will have to pray for clouds to miraculously appear, or wait till night to leave. It's a pretty nice lodge so we could sit in front of the fire and play games. Or I just happened to pick up..." Jasper held out a book. Wuthering Heights, Bella looked up at him while he handed her the book. "We could sit and read and be blobs all day." Jasper said with a smile.

Jasper entered the bathroom and Bella watched him go, her mouth hanging open. She looked at the book and her food...She loved pancakes. She couldn't believe how thoughtful he was. She dug in happily, she was very hungry.

She heard the water start in the shower. He was taking such good care of her, he didn't tell her what to do he gave her choices. Edward and Jacob constantly told her what to do. Ordering her about like she was a child.

Thinking about Edward put a damper on her mood. She pushed her food away no longer hungry. Was she being disloyal to Edward? She hadn't spoken to him since the day before the wedding. Leaving a message with Charlie to give to him, really wasn't the right thing to do. Bella picked up the phone. Maybe she should call him.

She started to dial Edward's number but hung up before she could finish. She picked up the phone again and dialed again. The phone rang a couple of times before it was finally answered.

"Hello, Dad?" Bella asked.

"Bells! How are you? Are you having fun?" Charlie said happily.

Bella smiled. Charlie had taken her being a runaway bride with glee. "Yes, I feel a little guilty though...or maybe I don't feel guilty enough." Bella said softly.

"Did that bastard feel guilty when he left you in the woods? " Charlie said with venom.

Bella was a little shocked. She knew he didn't like Edward but he sounded like the feelings had just gotten worse. Was something happening there?

"Umm...Alice said he stayed in an attic the whole time." Bella said.

Charlie snorted.

"Dad what's going on?" Bella asked.

She heard her father sigh deeply. "They are looking for you Bells. They have been hounding me...I don't like it. There are things you...my instincts are screaming at me, that something fishy is going on." Charlie said.

Bella bit her lip, as she thought over his words. Of course Edward would be looking for her, she left abruptly without a word to him. "Did you tell him I would be back?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bells..." Charlie seemed to be thinking something over. "Bella I don't think you should come back. There's something not right...I don't like the way he is acting. He seems desperate to get you back. Bella he's never hit you has he?"

Bella gasped. "No! Never Charlie." She couldn't believe he asked her that.

"I'm sorry Bells but he's acting like some of the men I've had to lock up for domestic violence. He's angry, possessive, controlling. You wouldn't lie to me would you? To protect him?" Charlie asked.

Bella was offended, she wasn't lying. "No dad, I swear he's never hit me. Did something happen?"

Again there was a long silence before Charlie began to speak. "Rosalie, Edward and Alice came to the house yesterday to ask if I had heard from you. Alice was surprisingly quiet, she seemed very distracted. Edward kept asking me if I had heard from you, since the first day. I kept telling him no but he didn't believe me. Rosalie finally got angry and told Edward he should stop freaking out and give you time. Edward grabbed her hand. His face was calm and he said she was right, but I saw a little pain on Rosalie's face and when I looked at their hands he was digging his nails into her palm. I stood up quickly but before I could say anything Alice had stood up and ushered them out of there. I called Carlisle right away and he assured me he would take care of it, but I don't like it Bella. I don't like you involved with a boy who would physically hurt his sister just because he didn't like what she said. If he could do that to her what would he do to you?"

Bella looked up to find Jasper standing outside the bathroom his eyes were black and he was growling.

"What's that noise Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"It's just the tv dad. Look I'll take what you said in consideration. Jasper will be back soon and we have plans for the day..." Bella was going to hang up but Charlie's voice stopped her.

"Bells I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you about that but I'm scared for you. I'm going to follow up with Carlisle today but you keep a look out. If you see Edward don't go with him please sweetheart." Charlie pleaded.

"I won't dad." Bella assured him.

"I love you Bells." Charlie told her.

"Love you too." Bella replied and hung up the phone.

Jasper walked toward her. Bella watched him as he neared. He seemed different, cold and unapproachable. She was frightened and wanted him to hold her but was afraid to ask. Jasper took the phone and started dialing.

"Carlisle." Jasper said in a growl, he seemed to be listening to whatever the man said. Bella wished she could hear what was going on.

Finally Jasper spoke. "Keep him away from us Carlisle you know what I am capable of." He listened some more and growled softly.

"Bella..." Jasper seemed to be interrupted.

"I don't care what Alice said I have not hurt her nor will I. You of all people should know that!" Jasper roared.

"It's already said...Put Rosalie on the phone." Jasper ordered.

"Rose are you okay?" Jasper asked in a softer voice. Bella watched as he smiled a little, with fondness

"Well he's got an ass-kickin coming from me too." Jasper said.

"Love you too." He said before hanging up the phone.

Jasper came over and sat on the bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Bella wanted desperately to touch him, to hug him but felt he needed a moment and held back.

"Emmett kicked his ass, then Carlisle sent him to Alaska. He said he should be there. Rose was a little put out that Emmett didn't let her get in her licks but she sounded like she was okay. Really it would take more than that to hurt her." Jasper said with a faint smile.

"What did Alice tell Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"She said I was going to drain you. That I stole you away so that I could torture you first. That she was sorry she brought me into the family and that I was still a monster in spite of her best efforts to help me." Jasper was clenching his fist. "Carlisle tried to apologize but..."

Bella couldn't hold back anymore she threw herself into him and hugged him tight. Jasper was stiff for a couple of minutes before surrendering to her embrace and putting his arms around her.

How long they sat like that she wasn't sure. Finally she sat up and looked into his now amber eyes. They looked sad and she couldn't help but raise a hand to caress his cheek.

"What's going on Jasper? I thought they would be a little angry but this seems too much...It's my fault isn't it. I've stolen Alice's husband. Of course she's mad. I'm supposed to be her best friend." Bella said pulling away from him.

Jasper looked a little confused. "Bella I divorced Alice a long time ago." He told her.

Bella looked up in shock. Alice talked about her and Jasper's great love frequently.

"I told you how Alice's emotions controlled me. When I saw you it broke her hold and that very night I broke it off with her. She knew...she knew my feelings for you. She used her power to manipulate me and the family. I wanted to tell you so many times how I felt but there always seemed to be something stopping me. Usually it was Alice's presence." Jasper told her.

Bella just sat there looking at him. Alice was her best friend she wouldn't do that. Her father's words came back to her and she began to think of her relationship with Alice. It had been very one-sided. She hated shopping and fashion, she hated attention, she liked quiet and peaceful. None of those things applied to Alice.

Now that she thought about it, Alice had seemed to push her to be with Edward. "So...Alice doesn't really think of me as her best friend?" She asked quietly with her head down.

Jasper pulled her close again. "Darlin, I'm sorry Alice rarely thinks of anyone but her self. Even her professed love for me is nothing more than a mirror of her love for herself."

Bella felt a wave of insecurity. Why would Alice like her? She was plain and boring, why had she ever thought that she could fit in with a family of beautiful vampires. Jasper suddenly sat her up and knelt down in front of her. He made her look at him.

"Stop darlin. You are beautiful, kind, compassionate, accepting, loving, gentle..." Jasper stopped.

"You don't believe me. I see you as beautiful, when you walked into school most the boys were felt lust and most the girls were envious." Jasper said softly. Bella blushed.

"You are kind. You cook and clean for your father, you took care of your mother. You do these kindnesses for the ones you love with no complaint and it makes you happy. You're compassionate, you talked to everyone at Forks High no matter their social status. You heard my story and wanted to comfort me. You are accepting.." Jasper paused and chuckled. "You accepted shape shifters and vampires, treating us as human. You're loving, I feel your love for us all and it humbles me. Gentle..." He reached out and caressed her face whispering the last word.

Jasper slowly rose to meet her, giving her time to pull away. Bella watched but didn't move as he touched his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and tender. She felt tears leaking from her eyes. His words, the emotions he had sent her, this tender kiss...she could no longer doubt. He loved her and she was starting to feel the same for him.

* * *

Jasper broke the kiss regretfully. He wiped away her tears and smiled at her. He felt her budding love and his hope soared. He didn't want to push it though and frighten her so he stood up holding out a hand to help her up.

She stood up and he kissed her forehead chastely. "Go take your shower darlin. Have you decided what you want to do today?" He asked.

"Reading would be nice. Maybe you could read to me. I..um.. like your voice." She said shyly.

Jasper smiled happy with her admission. "I would love to!" He said enthusiastically.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled on the bed, Jasper reading to her and Bella interrupting to expound on her favorite parts. He ordered room service for a lunch for her around one.

"Bella can I take you to dinner tonight? I'd like to get a chance to properly romance you. They have a wonderful restaurant in the lodge. We could have dinner and dance..." Jasper ran a hand through his hair, why was he so nervous. They had spent three days together already, he should be more sure of himself.

Bella giggled. "I can't dance Jasper. You saw me at the prom, I stood on Edward's feet..." Bella looked down.

"It's okay darlin, I won't push you to dance but didn't you know dancing is an excuse for men to hold their ladies close?" He said with an exaggerated smirk, deliberately ignoring her mention of Edward.

Bella outright laughed. "Well...If you're good I might dance with you once, but I hope you think it's worth it when I stomp on your toes a couple of times."

The afternoon passed quickly and the evening approached. Jasper was torn between wishing for their date and wanting the time to stand still. Their seven days was half over. He had more hope that she would pick him now but he wasn't sure...Jasper shook off his thoughts and looked at himself in the mirror.

They hadn't bought fancy clothes but he was hoping she would be okay with what they had. Jasper exited the bathroom and saw Bella fidgeting with her shirt. She had on jeans and a laced, white blouse. Jasper didn't realize he was staring until she began stammering.

"I...I...didn't have anything f..fancy." She said her face red.

"You're beautiful." Jasper said sincerely.

"How do you do that? How do you make me believe you?" Bella asked.

"Because it's true." Jasper replied and walked toward her wanting to kiss her desperately. He stopped himself though when he felt a little fear coming from her. Jasper took a breath and smiled. He took her hand and lead her to the restaurant.

The hostess sat them in a cozy corner and took their drink order, while handing them menu's. Jasper opened his menu but really didn't pay much attention to it, his eyes seemed to be glued on Bella.

"What do you want darlin?" He asked.

Bella seemed to be studying the menu. "I want pasta but I would kind of like a steak too." She said.

"Great, order the pasta and I will order the steak. If you eat a bit of my steak we can share the meal...How do you like your steak." Jasper asked smiling.

"Medium rare." Bella said as he took her menu.

Jasper reached across the table and held her hand.

"Jasper what was it like being in the southern wars?" Bella asked.

Jasper's smile faltered. "I really don't remember a lot darlin. I know vampires remember everything, but I spent most of that time under the tidal wave of Maria's feelings. A lot of what happened is fuzzy, it almost feels like it happened to someone else." He didn't know if he was explaining things well. He was grateful when the waitress interrupted them to take their order.

When she was gone Bella pursued her line of questioning. "I don't understand Jasper. If you were so helpless to others emotions how did you survive and why do others seem frightened of you?"

"When I am in a life-threatening situation or extremely angry, I...my beast comes out. I call him the Major, others have called him the god of war. He is cold, calculating, ruthless. He feels nothing and is brutal. I guess it's a self-defense mechanism." Jasper told her.

Bella seemed to think about it. "In the room when your eyes turned black was that..."

"Yes." Jasper said quietly. "I'm sorry I scared you." He felt guilty about that all day.

"You didn't scare me. I was frightened about what I had heard from Charlie." Bella said.

Jasper knew she was being truthful and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. Their food arrived and he let go of her hand. The meal was quite enjoyable. He fed her pieces of his steak and she fed him some of her pasta. He would regret that later but he was happy right now, and she didn't feed him a lot. When they had finished they walked to where the couples were dancing.

He pulled her close and sighed in pure bliss at the feel of her body so close to his. She did step on his feet a couple of times but as she began to relax it happened less. Soon they were moving together in perfect harmony. The time flew and they were both a little surprised when the lights came on and the band stopped playing.

Jasper pulled back from her and again raised her hand to his lips. "I guess it's time to go." He said a little huskily.

Bella didn't even try to speak she just nodded and let him draw her close to him. He led her to the car, where they had already stored their things and they made their way on through the dark. Bella laid her head on Jasper's lap and he ran his fingers through her hair while he drove and she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's note:** I am unsure of etiquette on here. I have seen some author's warn of lemons and others not. So as not to offend anyone I will say there is a lemon in this chapter.

Chapter 8

Bella sighed happily as she watched the miles fly by. She was enjoying her self. Jasper was fun, thoughtful, interesting, kind, hot... Bella turned her face toward the side window, not wanting Jasper to see her blush.

She snuck a look back, he kept his eyes on the road. She took the opportunity to study him. How could she have missed how gorgeous he was? Edward was beautiful in his perfection but Jasper was beautiful in his imperfection. Her eyes traced the lines of the scars visible on his neck. They gleamed in the faint twilight. She found them fascinating.

"Jasper does it hurt when you are bit as a vampire?" Bella asked, frowning.

Jasper turned to look at her. "Yes, very much."

Bella felt a lump grow in her throat. He had so many scars, he had lived through so much pain. She couldn't help but admire his strength to go on facing what he had for so long.

"What are you thinking about darlin? What has you so upset?" Jasper asked looking at her in concern.

Of course he was thinking of her. Bella felt a surge of love and smiled as his eyes widened.

"Can we pull over and talk?" Bella asked.

Jasper nodded and looked for a side road. They weren't traveling the highways. They stayed to the back roads and Bella loved the sights she was able to see. The sleepy little towns, the fields and forests, it was wonderful. Jasper pulled the car to a stop and turned it off before turning to her.

"What's up darlin?" He asked with an encouraging smile.

Bella moved closer to him settling into his arms and feeling like she belonged there. It was so easy to be close to him. He didn't draw back when she touched him and he even seemed to want to touch her. Bella was sure he was holding himself back a lot. He often had a wistful look in his eyes and she had caught him holding out a hand then drawing it back.

She liked that he was nervous and unsure how to approach her. She liked the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was unsure of himself. She liked that she would catch him staring at her. He made her feel like she was special, like she was a prize he would do anything to obtain. It was a nice feeling.

Bella reached a hand up and traced a particularly deep scar on his neck. She felt him shudder under her touch and felt a thrill run through her. She felt powerful at that moment but decided to not pursue it.

"I...I was thinking of the pain you must have endured and it made me sad." Bella said. "I wish I could have done something...I wish I could do something now. Has anyone taken care of you Jasper?"

Jasper smiled. "My momma." She gave a little smile but wasn't going to let him gloss over what she wanted to say. He was so giving.

She took his hand and entwined her fingers in his. "Jasper no matter what happens I want you to know that I will take care of you." Bella said looking at their hands joined together.

"Don't make promises you can't keep darlin..." Jasper said his voice cracking a bit.

Bella looked up into his eyes and saw pain there. She knew without a doubt that if she went back to Edward it would kill him. She had an epiphany at that moment. She wouldn't go back to Edward, it would hurt Jasper. Did that mean she loved Jasper? Did it mean she didn't really love Edward? Did she really love at all or was she a foolish teenager being drawn in by the handsome men in her life.

She wasn't able to answer her questions and she was a little ashamed at how easily she was throwing aside this great love she thought she had for Edward.

"I won't go back to Edward, Jasper. I...I couldn't hurt you like that. I don't know what that means. I can't say I love you...It's so soon. We hardly talked before, I just thought of you as Alice's husband. It's only been four days..." Bella was saying before Jasper interrupted her.

"Bella I should tell you something before you make that kind of decision." Jasper said. Bella looked at him unsure what he wanted to say. He looked guilty.

"Before you give up Edward you should know the vision Alice told me about." Jasper took a deep unneeded breath. "She predicted you would go to Volterra and save Edward. Then the two of you would marry, on your honeymoon you would get pregnant. She said Edward would have no choice but to change you and you would have his child. You may be giving up more than you realize." Jasper said not looking at her.

Bella sat back and let go of his hand. She saw him flinch but she needed a moment to think about this and when they touched it was hard to think. She didn't blame Jasper for not telling her about it earlier, Alice had made many predictions concerning her and Jasper that were blatant lies. If it was true did it make a difference?

What would life be like if she had a baby with Edward? If they were a family? He was already so overprotective what would he be like as a father...She didn't like that thought. Maybe a child would change him but then again she had been thinking a lot of things would change him. If she married him he would change, if she became a vampire and was his equal he would change, now she was thinking if they had a child together he would change. If she wanted to change him so bad did she really love him? The answer was clearly no.

Bella looked over at Jasper. He looked so frightened and her heart ached at the thought that she was the one to cause that fear, and right after she had promised to take care of him. She reached out for his hand and held it in her own.

"I understand why you didn't tell me Jasper. Alice has told so many lies and manipulated so much that you didn't know if this was another manipulation." Bella said softly. He looked tense still and she knew he thought she wanted that family with Edward. Did he want a family? She hadn't thought that vampires couldn't have families, Alice's lie was cruel.

"I won't go back to Edward. Not even for the chance of a family. I'm glad you told me because it made me realize that I have never really loved Edward. I kept thinking he would change and...if I want him to change so bad how can I really love him?" Bella said putting voice to her thoughts.

Jasper let out a breath he had been holding. "Bella don't sell your self short. You did love him...it just wasn't the forever kind of love."

"It was conditional love...I loved him with the condition that one day he would change." Bella said a little ashamed. Jasper was silent.

"Why did I fall apart when he left Jasper?" Bella asked. Was she a weak person? How could she crash so low for a false love?

Jasper stiffened in her arms and she looked up at him confused. Was he hiding something from her? He ran a hand through his hair and Bella became more concerned.

"Bella...I know why but please darlin...let me tell you after the seven days?" He pleaded.

Bella moved away from him. "Well it change how I feel?" She asked.

"I don't know?" Jasper said with a grimace.

"I don't like it when things are held back from me Jasper. I didn't think you would do that." Bella said beginning to feel a little angry.

"I don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice darlin. I don't want you to pick me because you feel you have to." Jasper said still not looking at her.

What he said gave her pause. She didn't like not having choices, still he was taking away a choice by not telling her everything.

"If you want my love Jasper you have to tell me everything. I hate dishonesty." Bella said.

"I haven't lied to you Bella. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy." Jasper said.

"And Edward only wanted me to live a normal human life. I want honesty Jasper!" Bella said firmly.

Jasper finally looked at her.

"I'm sorry darlin...When we left the pain you felt...the hole in your heart...it was because your mate left." Jasper said.

Bella frowned at him. Alice had often said Edward was her mate but if that were true she wouldn't be able to give him up would she?

"Not Edward Bella... me." Jasper said in a whisper.

Bella was stunned for a moment. Was he saying he was her mate? It couldn't be true...he had left her...tried to drain her...watched her with Edward.

"You left me..." Bella said surprised at the hurt in her voice.

"Alice had predicted over and over that I would kill you. I never believed her till your birthday...When I tried to attack you I suddenly believed everything she had said and I was scared. I waited till Edward left..."

"Why did you wait for Edward to leave?" Bella interrupted. If he was that sure he'd kill her he would have left right away wouldn't he?

"I had to help Edward control his blood lust." Jasper said.

Bella's mouth dropped open. She snapped it shut and glared at him. "I think you need to tell me everything from the beginning."

Jasper ran a hand through his hair again but Bella was so angry the gesture didn't endear him to her. "I saw you in the lunchroom and felt my emotions, as I have told you. I didn't automatically know you were my mate. All I knew is that you opened a floodgate of emotions. Emotions I had never felt for myself only from others. It's very different to experience it yourself. I did break it off with Alice and I watched you. Edward had left for Alaska and you looked for him constantly."

Jasper chuckled. "I even got sent to the principal's office for failing in history. You were in my class and I couldn't concentrate. Carlisle took me aside and talked to me. He told me Alice had visions and in half of them I killed you and that you were Edward's mate. When he said she had seen me killing you I cried darlin..."

Bella watched as emotions flickered across his face. Her anger was starting to fade. Would she have done the same thing? If Carlisle had relayed a vision of her killing Jasper wouldn't she have stayed away? She had stayed away when Alice had laid claim to Jasper. She had believed Alice when she told her she was Edward's mate.

"I couldn't believe they were going to try to acclimatize Edward to you. You are his singer...it was dangerous. I helped him with his blood lust darlin to protect you. You were in love with him I could feel it. It hurt but I felt if I loved you enough I should want you to be happy." Jasper looked away from her.

"I didn't watch Edward break up with you Bella. It didn't feel right to do that so I kept my distance but remained close enough to help if needed. When I felt you would be safe I ran. At first I ran to keep you safe thinking I was a danger to you. Then the farther I got from you the more my chest hurt. I felt the pull and knew we were mates, then I ran in anger. I wanted to kill Alice. I realized she had to have known that we were mates even before we met. I began to see how she had manipulated. I made it to the Canadian border before the pain became too much...I heard a h..hunter and I..." Jasper stopped overcome.

Bella knew he had slipped and she moved to him wanting to comfort him. She pulled him in her arms, pulling his head down to her chest and crooned soothingly to him.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"I...I...couldn't come back to you with red eyes. I stayed as far away as the pull would allow till they turned back to amber." He went on not moving from her hold. "When I came back your mother was trying to take you to Arizona. I felt your desperation and helped you a bit, I also sent your father some trust. I'm sorry darlin I was trying to help."

"I'm glad you did I came out of my catatonic state that day...because you were back I guess. Though I was still miserable." Bella said. "Why didn't you try to talk to me?"

"The wolves confronted me. They didn't want me to get near you. I didn't want to hurt them and they told me Victoria was around. So I made a deal to keep away from you and we would work together to keep you safe from Victoria. I watched over you darlin, it was very hard not to talk to you...Then you dove off that cliff. Alice came and told me her vision of you and Edward starting a family. I followed you to Volterra...I made a deal with Aro to keep him from holding you and Edward for your gifts." Jasper said.

"What deal?" Bella asked concerned.

"I owe him a favor. I told him I would not harm my family or you but if he needs me..." Jasper said.

"Oh Jasper..." Bella said. What if Aro wanted him to join the guard?

"He was going to keep you darlin. I couldn't let him take your choices. Make you live the life I lived." Jasper told her passionately.

He gave up his freedom for hers.

"That's why I couldn't tell you we were mates. You wanted Edward and I didn't want to take that choice from you." Jasper said.

"But once I became a vampire wouldn't I have known?" Bella asked.

"I was planning...to kill myself before you could find out. I was going to tell the family I was going to live as a nomad but...You never would have had to know." Jasper said softly.

Bella gasped her anger exploding in her. "Never! Don't ever think that! Promise me!" She exclaimed grabbing his face and making him look at her.

"I can't darlin. I would give my life for you." Jasper said slowly.

Bella jerked away from him and got out of the car. She began walking her anger too much to be with him right now.

* * *

Jasper watched her walk away. He had ruined everything. She had been beginning to love him he was sure. She had even been surprisingly understanding during his story.

He couldn't promise her though, to promise would be to lie. He would give his life for hers and if she died he would follow her. She would do the same whether she would admit it or not. She had willingly went to James to save her mother. She had known he meant to kill her.

Bella disappeared into the woods and Jasper had to fight himself not to go after her. He knew she needed this time. Jasper got out of the car and began to pace, needing the movement. He sent his gift out making sure no one else was around. Finding only her angry emotions he pulled back.

Jasper didn't know how long she was gone, it felt like hours and was now fully dark when she appeared out from the trees. He stared at her uncertainly and she stared back. She didn't seem angry but he didn't understand her feelings.

She walked towards him holding his eyes with hers. She stood near to him not touching just watching. Jasper opened his mouth to say something but was shocked as she grabbed him pulling him down to her and attacking his lips passionately.

Jasper was shocked, he had expected a slap but got this mind-blowing kiss. He put his arms around her waist and returned her kiss with all the pent-up passion he felt. He broke away to let her breath and pushed her back against the car. He kissed and nipped at her neck. Loving the taste and feel of her skin. He heard her moan and felt it all the way to his groin.

He wasn't going to be able to stop. She was warm and pliant in his arms. Every day-dream he had ever had didn't do her justice. The feel of her made him dizzy with need. He made his way back to her lips. "Tell me to stop." He whispered across them.

"I can't." She replied breathlessly and dove her tongue into his mouth. Jasper had to touch her. He ran his hand under her shirt, enjoying the smooth, soft feel of her skin. She was so responsive to his touches. She jumped and shivered at his touch. Her emotions were as fevered as his.

Jasper picked her up and opened the car. He laid her down in the seat quickly moving over her regretting even that one moment of broken contact. He felt Bella's hands under his shirt and soon felt her lifting it over his head. He trembled when her fingers touched his bare skin. She was so gentle and shy. He moved back from her looking into her eyes wanting to see her beautiful eyes. For a moment sanity returned to him and he realized they were in a car and he should stop this now, but she brought her hand up to caress his cheek and moved in for a kiss.

He was lost. His hand glanced over her breast and she cried out, arching her back. Jasper pulled his hand away and grabbed hold of her shirt, slowly pulling it off. Giving her every opportunity to stop him. Her face was red and she made a move to cover herself but laid one hand on her breast and with the other unhooked her bra. He removed it smoothly and kissed her gently.

They kissed and touched, reveling in exploring each others bodies. They removed each others clothing studying the flesh that was revealed. The fever that had dimmed when Bella became self-conscious was coming back. Jasper kissed and kneaded her breast marveling at how perfect they were. Bella moaned her appreciation. Encouraged Jaspers hand wandered between her legs. Bella gasped and her hips rose to meet his touch.

Jasper was deliriously happy wanting nothing more than to give her pleasure.

"Darlin...Bella...my sweet angel..." He whispered into her ear. Finding her moist and happy to be the cause. He touched and moved, reading her emotions to find what pleased her, until her hips bucked in an orgasm. Jasper struggled to control his body, that wanted to follow her in pleasure. She came down slowly and grabbed his face, crushing her lips on his.

"Please baby...please I need..." Bella begged.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked wanting her so bad but loving her enough to stop if she wanted to.

"Yes...please..." Bella begged breathlessly.

Jasper moved over her then slowly entered. She was tight and the feeling was almost overwhelming. He held himself in tight control reading her desire, fear and uncertainty. He moved till he was fully sheathed in her heat. He wondered at how perfectly they fit. She was perfect for him. He stayed still, allowing her time to get used to him, testing her emotions. She seemed happy. Jasper sent her all his love and she moaned, moving a little.

Jasper took her signal and began their dance. He moved to her signals. Wanting and needing her pleasure. The heat between them building to a crescendo that ended with their mutual orgasms. Jasper's was intensified by his love for her. He felt their joining in his body, heart and soul. He was hers forever, there would never be another for him.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 9

Bella woke to find herself cocooned in the blankets and laying on Jasper's chest. She smiled happily. She felt sore but...satisfied. Everything had been so perfect, she knew her desire for Jasper was more than what she had felt for Edward. With Edward she had held back knowing he would reject her. She knew Jasper wouldn't. It was freeing, she didn't feel like she was constantly in danger of doing the wrong thing. She felt more like herself than ever in her life and she was finding she liked it.

She thought back to yesterday. She had been so angry at him. She had walked...stomped for an hour, till she had realized she wasn't angry that he would commit suicide for her happiness. She was angry that he would deny her his love. The thought of her life with Edward and a child seemed cold and sterile. Becoming a vampire wouldn't have changed that. She would never have had the freedom and love that Jasper had shown her since convincing her to leave with him.

She had walked back to the car still unsure of her feelings and still angry, but she had seen him pacing by the car. He kept running his hand through his hair and he looked so forlorn, she couldn't hold her anger. He had let her walk away even though it hurt him, even though it worried him. No one else would have allowed that. Edward and Jake would have fretted over her safety, would have tried to bully and manipulate her into staying with them. She knew if she told Jasper now she wanted to go back to Edward he would take her. He would never manipulate and bully her.

She had approached him steadily staring into his eyes. She realized he loved her unconditionally. He truly loved her, enough to give her freedom. That had been the breaking point she had kissed him. From then on their emotions had spiraled together. She wasn't sorry. If she died tomorrow she would be glad she had gone knowing the depths of his love. It was magical.

She moved a little in his lap, desire coursing through her. She wanted him again...She heard him groan and turned to face him. He looked beautiful in the morning light. The sun coming through the windows added a sparkle to his skin. His sparkle was so different from Edward's...perfect.

She leaned up and kissed one of his scars. Jasper drew her up to his lips and kissed her. He answered her lust, giving her his all and Bella wondered if this was normal. Did every couple feel this magic? Or was this because her Jasper was so very..very special.

* * *

"Darlin, I would love to stay here and ravish you all day. But you have to be hungry. There's enough cloud cover we can get you some food and maybe find a room. A bed would be novel..." Jasper said some hours later.

Bella giggled. "It's your fault. When I'm in your arms I forget everything." She said huskily.

Jasper groaned and leaned forward to kiss her when her stomach decided to make its presence known. Jasper laughed and sat her up.

"Dress darlin, the faster we get you fed and get a room the sooner I get to ravish you again." Jasper said.

"Stupid stomach..." Bella muttered while pulling her clothes on.

They made their way to a small town and Bella picked a charming cafe for lunch. Bella ordered a cheeseburger and Jasper got some fish and chips. She ate off of both their plates, feeding Jasper some of the food just because it was erotic to do so. She couldn't believe how hungry she was. Sex...no that word didn't fit what they had done...love making built up her appetite.

She smiled secretively at him and Jasper growled knowing exactly what was on her mind. She finished what she could and they paid the bill and left. They found a hotel and rented a room. Jasper started kissing her in the elevator and didn't stop for hours, till they were both satiated and lying next to each other smiling on their rented bed.

Bella giggled a little. "So if I was a vampire we would never have to stop..." She said liking the idea.

Jasper chuckled and Bella shivered at the sound. Sometimes when she heard his laugh it sent a shock through her body down to her toes.

"Do you want me to change you darlin?" Jasper asked.

Bella knew without a doubt he would if she asked him to. Did she want that? She had been desperate to have Edward turn her but she had felt at the time she had to. To keep his love she felt she had to be turned. Bella looked at Jasper she knew that she could stay human and he would love her still.

If she were old and gray, walking with a cane. He would stay beside her a golden god. She didn't like that picture, not because she feared Jasper would leave her but because it signified she would die someday and he would have to live without her. No, she couldn't have that he had already said he would die when she did.

So it was decided she would become a vampire, but when? She traced a fingertip down the side of his face. He was so good to her, he gave her so much. She had given him nothing. She was too like her father. She hadn't even told him that she returned his love. He was willing to sacrifice everything for her and she had nothing to give not even little words that should fall easily from her tongue.

She had told Edward she loved him why couldn't she tell Jasper, when she loved him so much more. What could she ever do to show her love for him? Sure she had given him her innocence... but let's face it that was a little selfish, she got just as much pleasure out of it...probably more.

"Jasper when you told me of Alice's vision...of a child from me and Edward, you seemed envious..." Bella began hoping he would tell her what he wanted.

Jasper rolled away from her and covered his eyes. Bella knew in that moment, he wanted a child. He would never tell her because it was dangerous, but she would show her love and give him the gift of a daughter or son. Bella smiled and crawled over him, kissing his lips as she held his hands above his head. She began to kiss his neck. She would give it a year to see if Alice's prediction were possible or if it was just another of her lies, if by then she wasn't pregnant she would ask him to change her. Till then it would be fun trying, she smiled as he groaned.

* * *

Jasper held Bella close. He had wrapped her in blankets to keep her warm but still he felt her warmth. It was the best feeling in the world. Having her lying beside him after a session of lovemaking sleeping blissfully.

He moved some hair from her face. She was so beautiful, perfect in every way. He felt her love for him but she had yet to say the words...what did that mean? Did it mean she didn't trust him? Her emotions didn't signify that. Her emotions showed love, trust, caring, admiration, lust...all and more than what she had felt for Edward. Still she had told Edward over and over she loved him, she hadn't told Jasper that.

She had been desperate to be a vampire for Edward, but had decided to wait with him. Did that mean she didn't want to be with him forever? Did she just want him because he gave her what Edward refused her? Would they return to Forks only for her to continue her wedding with Edward?

Jasper kissed her forehead, no that couldn't be true. He felt her love, he just had to believe in it. They would have to talk about what they were going to do soon. They were approaching their sixth day. The fifth had been spent making love over and over. He felt himself stiffen at the memory...god what she did to him.

When he changed her he had better take her somewhere secluded because they wouldn't be leaving each other alone for weeks. While she was willing her human body needed rest.

Jasper absent mindedly ran his fingers through her hair. What was she going to want to do? What should they do? He didn't think Alice was going to give up. He was a little surprised she hadn't hatched some kind of plan already to sabotage their time. She was always going to be a threat.

What about Edward? Edward loved Bella in his own way he didn't think he would hurt her, but what would happen if she chose him? Edward seemed to be losing his tight control without Jasper there to help him. Edward wasn't a bad man, he just had trouble at times. His...pompous personality paired with his mind reading ability often caused him to flare up angrily.

Edward couldn't see the emotions below the thoughts and judged people accordingly. He disliked Rosalie, deeming her vain. Jasper knew better, he saw the emotions underneath. Rose was one of the most caring people he had ever met. Edward loved and trusted Alice the most out of the family, even above Carlisle, and Alice underneath didn't reciprocate that love. She felt disdain for Edward and used him. Jasper truly felt for the boy. He knew what it was like to be controlled by an ability.

At first Alice had asked him to help control Edward's anger. He had done it of course, he had done everything she asked. After she had lost her grip on him he had done it because he feared for Bella. Now he regretted it. His well-meaning help had crippled the boy. He needed to learn to control himself. He needed to learn surface thoughts were just that surface thoughts. They didn't indicate what a person was deep inside.

Maybe he should have let Aro keep him. Perhaps he could have helped him, but then Bella would have been stuck there too and he couldn't have that. Bella stirred in his arms. She was waking up and it was time to talk about their future. He felt butterflies in his stomach as his nerves rose. A careless hand rose and ran through his hair.

Bella smiled. "What's got you nervous Jasper?" She asked.

"It's the sixth day darlin..." Jasper said softly, knowing his face showed his worry.

Bella sat up and stretched, the blanket fell down from her body and Jasper wondered if she did that on purpose to distract him. He debated a little too long because she sighed and covered herself. "Okay let me get dressed I'd rather talk clothed." Bella said.

Jasper was slightly disappointed but knew that it was needed. He got dressed too, sneaking looks at her while trying not to let her catch him. It was no use she caught him every time. She laughed and walked over to the phone and ordered room service.

"You definitely know how to work up an appetite in me." Bella said her eyes conveying the double meaning of her words. Damn, she was hot. Bella laughed and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"So do you want to go back to Forks?" Jasper said unsure what he wanted her response to be.

Bella looked pensive. "I'm not sure. On the one hand Charlie warned me to stay away. I don't really want to face Edward or Alice..." She said Alice's name softly and Jasper wondered if she was afraid of Alice. "But I don't want to leave Charlie. I have come to have a relationship with him. I don't want to give it up..." Bella said looking down.

"Then you won't." Jasper said definitely. He would move heaven and earth to make it so for her. She smiled at him sadly.

"The Volturri will kill him if he finds out about vampires." Bella said.

"I'll figure a way darlin. Even if I have to take on the Volturri." Jasper told her deadly serious.

Bella looked at him in horror. "Don't you dare! You made me ...You can't leave me..." Bella said standing up and sputtering in her anger.

Jasper stood up and walked over to her. He took her in his arms though she tried to fight him off. "Darlin...shhhh...They don't call me the god of war for nothing. Do you think Aro wanted to make a deal with me? He did so because he knew if I fought him to get you out of there I could have taken out most of the guard. His biggest weapons...Jane and Alec are useless against me. I have lived through so much pain in my vampire life Jane's gift does not incapacitate me, and Alec's only works on senses I can still feel and manipulate emotions under his power and am able to fight through it. He dealt with me because he had to. I dealt with him because I didn't want to risk you getting hurt in the scuffle." Bella started to relax.

"Besides that darlin, I was the youngest major in the confederate army not only for my gift of inspiring people but also because I was a good strategist. I know it would hurt you if I died, now that...I won't inflict that pain on you." Jasper told her kissing her cheek, trying to soothe her.

"But you were planning to die..." Bella said softly.

He put a hand under her chin lifting her to face so he could look in her eyes. "Only under conditions. You didn't know about me, you were happy with Edward and you were human. Things are different now darlin."

Bella nodded. There was a knock on the door and he let go of her to get her food. Bella brought her food to the table and began to eat. He was glad he hadn't ruined her appetite, he thought smiling at her behavior.

"So mister I'm a good strategist...What do you think we should do?" Bella asked smirking at him with a mouth full of pasta.

Jasper chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "We need to go back to Forks." He told her.

Bella choked on her food. Jasper patted her back lightly and handed her a drink.

"We can't allow Alice to plot in secret. We have to face her." Jasper said firmly.

"Kill her?" Bella asked quietly.

"I'm not sure darlin." Jasper said though he was almost sure that was what was going to have to happen.

"What about Edward?" Bella asked.

"Do you want to go back to him darlin?" Jasper asked not looking at her. Even though he knew she loved him he was scared of her answer.

"No!" Bella said emphatically. Jasper let out a breath of relief. "That doesn't change the fact that Charlie said he is losing his grip. He could be a danger too." She said.

Jasper hung his head. "I have done Edward a disservice and I have to face him...hopefully it's not too late for him."

"Jasper...can...can Alice regain her control of you?" Bella asked. Jasper felt a little fear from her and quickly reached for her hand to comfort her.

"Never! You saved me darlin." Jasper told her. Bella smiled at him.

"Well then, we start back tomorrow night. Tonight can we see a movie? Maybe hold hands in the dark? Sneak a couple of kisses..." Bella asked hopefully.

"Sounds good to me darlin." Jasper said kissing her hand. They wouldn't think about it tonight. This was the last of their week and Jasper was determined to enjoy every minute of it.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 10

Bella felt Jasper shift and kiss her forehead, waking her from a deep sleep. "Five more minutes..." She murmured groggily.

"Darlin you have to get up and get dressed. We are going to have company." Jasper told her.

Bella opened her eyes wide. Company? "Who?" She whispered suddenly scared.

"I'm not sure darlin but their emotions feel benevolent. There are three, one I am almost sure is Demetri, the other is probably Marcus and the third I am not sure of. None of them seem hostile." Jasper said as he began to dress.

Bella started to dress too, tripping a little in her haste. He stretched out a hand stopping her from falling and steadying her. "Should we run?" She asked.

"It wouldn't do any good. Demetri is the best vampire tracker I have ever met. We can't run from him. It's better to face them. If they mean us harm I will take care of it. Trust me." Jasper said pulling her close and kissing her softly.

Bella felt her fear melt away she did trust him. They heard a knock on the door and Jasper gave her one last kiss before going to answer it. She noticed that he made sure she was behind him. The door opened to reveal Marcus, Demetri and a woman she didn't know. She had met Marcus and Demetri briefly in Volterra, but didn't really know them well. She wished she had Jasper's gift or Edward's and could see what they wanted.

Demetri looked at Marcus, who was staring at them with an odd expression on his face. The woman stood in the back saying nothing.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Jasper asked when the silence seemed to grow uncomfortable. Marcus shook himself out of his stupor and focussed on Jasper. He smiled widely.

"May we come in?" He asked.

Jasper moved aside, pulling Bella behind him. They entered the room and took seats. Jasper remained standing, so Bella remained standing also. She put her hand on his back needing the small physical contact.

Marcus seemed to be staring again and Jasper growled lowly.

"Forgive me. Your bond...it's beautiful..." Marcus said.

Bella blushed at his words. He had told her that her bond with Edward was intense now he was saying her bond with Jasper was beautiful what did that mean? Suddenly she was angry. The man was playing with words.

"You said my bond with Edward was intense now you are saying my bond with Jasper is beautiful. Are you trying to mislead us? Are you playing games with me?" Bella demanded.

Marcus focussed on her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mislead you. I never saw you and Jasper together until now. I believe the intensity of your bond with Edward was caused by the fact that you are his singer. Jasper is your mate. I have never seen such a bond..." He began to stare again.

"Can we get to why you are here?" Jasper said in frustration. Bella wished they would get to the point too and was glad Jasper had spoken up.

"Yes. Edward contacted us four days ago complaining that you had abducted his mate." Bella gasped and Jasper shook his head. "Normally we would not have gotten in the middle of this but we have a valuable agreement with you Jasper and have no wish for you...to be unable to fulfill it." Marcus said sitting up straighter.

"I was sent to find out if you had indeed stolen his mate and assess what to do. Demetri came along to find you and Lucy is here to shield us from your wife's gift." Marcus continued.

Bella saw Jasper's eyes widen in shock. "You have found someone who can block Alice's gift?" Jasper said in disbelief.

Marcus smiled. "She is a very strong mental shield."

"Why are you hiding from Alice?" Bella asked.

"After your escapade in Volterra we became very interested in your coven. The talents Carlisle was hiding...Of course your presence has been a strong deterrent to us watching your coven more closely." Marcus said looking at Jasper.

"Aro and Caius have been arguing since then. Aro wants to acquire Edward, Alice and you Bella. Caius wants you Jasper. Both are leery of angering you Jasper. I am to be the deciding vote." Marcus said.

"No! You can take me along with Edward and Alice but you can't have Jasper. I won't allow it!" Bella said fiercely. The thought of Jasper again forced into slavery made her want to cry. She wouldn't let it happen.

Marcus raised his eyebrows and looked at her. Jasper took her hand, not taking his eyes off the vampires in front of them. "Darlin, don't be scared. They aren't going to take any of us without major casualties and they know it."

"You owe us a favor Jasper. Will you dishonor the deal you made?" Marcus asked.

Jasper didn't say anything. Bella was very afraid he would honor his deal and go to Volterra.

Marcus went on not waiting for an answer. "As I have said we started to investigate your coven. We have found out a great many things. Your wife...should I say ex-wife?" Marcus asked pausing.

Jasper nodded.

"We have looked into your past more Jasper and we have a more clear picture of you and your power. It seems once...Alice lost her hold on you she began to lie and scheme to separate you from Bella. It also seems you have been helping young Edward more than anyone knew." Marcus said.

"Where have you gotten your information?" Jasper demanded. Bella wanted to know too. Someone close to them had to have told the Volturri.

"Carlisle." Marcus answered without hesitation. Jasper growled. Bella was unsure how she felt about Carlisle's revealing their secrets.

"Here are my suggestions. To you young lovers I suggest you come to Volterra. We will offer you protection from your vengeful ex-wife. We will teach Edward how to deal with his gift and learn to control his temper. Alice is no use to us, we could never trust her enough for her to be any service. I promise you Jasper you will not be forced back into servitude. You will be asked for assistance not ordered. Having you in the guard is enough to cause fear in many of our enemies. And you beautiful Bella, we will not force you to become a vampire till you are ready. When you do change we will assist you with your first year. We suspect you will be a powerful shield but again we will ask for you assistance not order it." Marcus said.

"Your words mean nothing if Chelsea forges bonds on us." Jasper said. "I could kill Demetri now and you would never find us." Jasper said. Bella saw Demetri stand up suddenly growling. Marcus put out a calming hand. Demetri stopped his growl but did not sit back down.

"I do not believe you will kill Demetri, such an act would force us to retaliate or be viewed as weak. The fallout would be dangerous for both of us and unneccessary. This can be settled peaceably." Marcus said. Jasper nodded and Marcus continued. "We do not break our word. We promise Chelsea will not try to bond you to us. If what Eleazer expects is true then Bella's shield will be powerful enough to keep Chelsea from forging false bonds."

"What about my father?" Bella said. If they would agree to let him know about them..."Will you allow us to tell him about vampires?"

Marcus stared at her, making her feel very uncomfortable. "Will he be changed too?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know." Bella answered. She wouldn't force it on him but deep in her heart she hoped her father would join her. She wanted him in her eternity.

"I will have to investigate further. I don't have information on Charles Swan. I have to find out how trustworthy he is. But I am sure we can work something out." Marcus answered.

"We will need time to discuss this and think on it. Any decision we make must include Bella's father and we will not make decisions for Edward his decisions are his own to make." Jasper said then turned to Bella taking his eyes off Marcus for the first time. "Is there anything you want to add darlin?" He asked.

God she loved him. He was allowing her to have her input. Valuing her opinion. "We are going back to Forks. We want seven days to make up our minds." She said smiling. Jasper returned her smile.

"Shall we contact you or would you like to contact us?" Marcus asked.

"We will contact you." Bella said hoping Jasper agreed with her. She didn't want the Volturri coming to Forks. Jasper squeezed her hand and she knew he agreed.

Marcus nodded and stood up. "Till then take care of each other. If you need our help do not hesitate to contact us." Marcus said as he walked out the door.

Bella stared at Jasper after they were gone. He drew her close and kissed her. "We'll start back this morning. I think the weather report called for clouds." He told her calmly.

"Jasper...It all sounds good except I didn't like Volterra it was...scarey. All those red-eyed vampires and what they did to those tourists." Bella said shuddering from the memories.

"We will discuss it darlin. If you don't want to go there then we wont." Jasper said.

"But will they take no for an answer?" Bella asked.

"They'll have to darlin." Jasper said certainly. Bella hugged him tighter. In spite of the danger she felt safe in his arms.

* * *

They traveled back quicker. Jasper sped a little though he never approached the speeds that scared Bella. He was anxious to get back. He was worried what Alice was up to, how Edward was coping, and to find out if Carlisle was in fact betraying them. They only stopped for Bella to eat and to make love. When the sun was out Bella drove, and he laid down in the back seat.

"Jasper no matter what happens I want to keep this car." Bella said suddenly breaking into his thoughts.

Jasper turned to her and smiled. "I agree darlin. This car will always hold my fondest memories." He said honestly.

Bella blushed but then moved across the seat and cuddled into his side. They had entered Washington a two hours ago. They would be back in Forks soon. Jasper was glad for the physical contact he needed it. He was very nervous about what awaited them.

"Do we go to your house or the Cullen's?" He didn't say his house because it didn't feel like his house. It was Edward's home, Alice's home but it wasn't his.

"I want to see my father. I'm a little worried for him." Bella said.

They were silent again, taking comfort in their closeness but worried about what they would have to face. They pulled in to Forks and made their way to the Swan residence. The house was dark when they got there. Jasper frowned it was only eight at night. To early for Charlie to be asleep.

Jasper stopped the car. Alice was in the house, but Charlie was either unconscious or not there as he couldn't feel his emotions.

"Alice is there darlin. I can't feel your father there. Do you want to leave or confront her?" Jasper asked. He wanted to leave her there. Anything that came from her lips would be lies but he was concerned about the absence of the chief.

"The cruiser is in the driveway. Do you think she's done something to him Jasper?" Bella asked. He could feel her fear rising and wished he could give her assurance but he had a bad feeling about this.

"I don't know darlin." He answered.

Bella took a deep breath. "Let's face her."

Jasper nodded. "Stay close to me darlin." He said exiting the car and drawing her close to his side. The light switched on as they walked up the steps to the door. Jasper opened the door slowly.

Alice stood inside smiling at them. "Hello my husband and best friend." She said in her bubbly voice.

Neither of them said a thing. Jasper studied her, she seemed pretty pleased with herself. He sent her some calm and a little trust.

"Ah thank you Jasper. But you didn't have to do that. I am very calm and I trust you without your manipulation." She said with a little giggle. She bounced on her toes a little.

"You wouldn't be interested in sharing would you Bells? Best friends do share everything." Alice asked with a smile. Bella actually growled and would have attacked her if Jasper hadn't held her back.

Alice laughed. "Didn't think so but it was worth a try to ask. Still I think you will share, even though you don't want to. I know I can't kill you, that would kill my Jazzy and I don't want that. Still I think you will loan him to me for the life of your father. Poor Charlie." Alice pushed a button on a remote. The TV turned on and there was Charlie tied to a chair. Alice turned off the picture quickly.

She walked over to Jasper grinning. She ran a hand over his chest. Jasper decided at that moment to kill her and enlist Demetri's aide to find Charlie. Alice anticipated his move and ducked away from him. She scowled angrily at him.

"You will come to me and beg me to let you love me!" Alice said before taking off out the back door.

Jasper started to run after her but the thought of leaving Bella alone and vulnerable stopped him. He growled in frustration.

"Will she kill Charlie?" Bella whimpered.

"No she needs him. She must have seen my intention to call on Demetri to help us. She can't hide from him. Demetri will find her wherever she goes, and even though her gift may allow her to stay ahead of him. There is always the chance he will catch her. She needs Charlie alive as a bargaining tool." Jasper told her coming to her side and drawing her into his arms.

"Bella if I call the Volturri we will most likely have to go to Volterra to gain their help. Do you want me to do that or try to find another way?" Jasper asked her.

"Is there another way?" Bella asked.

Jasper went over hundreds of scenarios in his head. Finally he answered her. "None that are quick enough. Her gift is enough to avoid most trackers but I don't think she knows about Lucy and if Lucy is involved we should be able to catch up with her."

Bella reached up a hand and laid it on his cheek. "I don't want to trap you into a life you don't want." She whispered.

"As long as I'm with you darlin it is the life I want." Jasper told her honestly.

Bella closed her eyes. "Call the Volturri." She said. He knew it pained her to say that.

He quickly made the call. Marcus readily agreed to help them.

* * *

Alice was running. Her mind searched the future and she didn't like what she saw. She had been so sure that kidnapping Charlie would work. Never had she seen a scenario where Jasper would call on Demetri. But once he had made that decision she saw her death.

She knew Jasper had made a deal with the Volturri to keep Bella and Edward out of their grasp but she didn't think they had any kind of relationship. She hadn't been factoring them in her searches. She had never looked at a decision involving them.

She had to get to Charlie quickly. They had to move. Demetri would be able to find them but she should be able to keep one step ahead of them. She wouldn't kill Charlie for now. He might be useful in the future.

Alice growled in frustration. The future was blurry, Demetri faded in and out. She couldn't see him clearly. If she couldn't see then she needed to be fast, a distraction would help. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Edward..." She cried when the phone was answered. She tried to sound as scared as she possibly could. Edward was so gullible. "Edward, Jasper is back with Bella." She sobbed a little into the phone even though she wore a little smile. "He's using his power on her Edward. Bella was trying to talk to me, asking about you, but then he came in the room and all the sudden she started singing his praises, saying he was her mate." She let out a couple more sobs but smiled wider as she heard him growl.

"He d..doesn't love me anymore." She wailed. "You have to save Bella, Edward. She's my best friend I don't want her to be hurt."

"Don't worry Alice. I'll help Bella. Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I..I think so. I'm going to take a little time away. I know you can help Bella." She told him.

"I will Alice. We love you and will be here for you." Edward said.

"I love you too Edward." Alice said smirking.

"Idiot." She said under her breath as she hung up the phone. She started to dial again.

"Emmett..." She cried when the phone was answered.

"Alice?" Emmett said.

"Emmett, Bella and Jasper are at Charlie's house. I tried to help Bella get away from him but Jasper hit me. I was so afraid of him Em. You know how dangerous he is. I'm scared what he's going to do to Bella. You have to get over there." Alice said.

"He hit you?" Emmett asked disbelief in his voice.

Alice was a little surprised she didn't think he would be hard to fool. She added a sob to her voice. "Y..yes." Then for effect she hit her arm for the sound effect and screamed before hanging up the phone. She searched the future and found Emmett running to confront Jasper. He was able to resolve it but it took time. Which is what she wanted. She started dialing again.

"Hello." Carlisle answered the phone.

"Carlisle, Jasper and Bella are back. They are talking to the Volturri. I'm afraid they are betraying us. I see them working with Demetri to track me down. They told the Volturri I kidnapped Charlie. I wouldn't do that Carlisle. They are going to trade me to the Volturri for my gift. I'm scared Carlisle." She said in a small voice.

"Come home Alice. We will protect you." Carlisle said.

Alice smiled. She hadn't been sure Carlisle would buy it. She searched the future. He was fifty-fifty. Her smile dimmed but she went on. She just needed to buy time.

"I can't put the family in danger...Just be careful and stay safe. Tell Esme I love her." Alice said and hung up. She dialed her last numbers.

"Hello." The phone was answered.

"Aro please." Alice asked. "Tell him Alice Cullen is calling."

"Right away Miss Cullen." The receptionist told her.

"Hello Alice. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call." Aro said.

"I have decided to join the guard. If you will have me." Alice said in a sure voice.

"Splendid my dear. When should we expect you." Aro asked.

"In four days." Alice told him.

"I will see you then." Aro said.

Alice hung up. Of course she had no plans to go to Volterra but she hoped to stall them. Maybe if Aro thought she might join peacefully he would hold up the search. She searched the future as she ran.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 11

Bella was afraid. She believed Jasper when he told her what Alice had done but a part of her had thought they would be able to reason with her. After seeing her she believed Alice was crazy, and she had her father.

She began to shake uncontrollably. Jasper pulled her in his arms immediately. Murmuring his love for her, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back, and kissing her forehead.

"Shhhh darlin, we'll find him. Your father is strong and smart, he'll find a way to survive. Marcus said they were still in the states so it shouldn't take them long to pick up Alice's trail." He told her. His words soothed her. Not so much what he said but his voice and his strength.

She felt him stiffen in her arms and pulled away to look up at him. His eyes were black and he was growling. Her recently gained calm began to disintegrate. Jasper looked down at her and his features softened slightly.

"Emmett is on his way darlin and he is very angry. I need you to trust me...We need Emmett he is a decent tracker if we can get him on Alice's trail now it will help Demetri. I don't want to knock him out so I am going to have to intimidate him. I will not hurt him." Jasper said reading the fear that Bella had for Emmett. "I need you to trust that I would never hurt you. Do you trust me?" Jasper asked.

Bella couldn't speak she just nodded. All the softness left Jasper's face. His features became hard and foreboding. Bella took a deep breath. He exuded power and confidence and she knew without a doubt he was a very dangerous vampire. She felt her face flush, her stomach tightened at the sight of him. He was a powerful god whose beauty almost brought tears to her eyes. She wanted to fall to her knees and beg him to...She heard him growl and she looked up at him. She felt something in her, something wild and raw rising in her to answer that call...

The door crashed open and Emmett ran into the room. "Get away from her Jasper." Emmett yelled as he came to a halt before them.

Jasper growled again, this growl was low and menacing. Bella knew he would protect her and she couldn't help the feeling of love that washed over her. Emmett's eyes widened and Bella didn't have to be an empath to know he was suddenly afraid. He looked from Jasper to her trying to decide what to do.

"Major...I know... You will have to kill me...I won't let you harm Bella." He finally declared firming his stance, a determined look coming into his eyes.

Jasper stood tall, he stared intently at Emmett. "I would never hurt my mate!" He hissed angrily.

Emmett's mouth dropped open in shock. He looked to Bella. Bella nodded and put her hand on Jasper's shoulder. She felt the tenseness of his muscles and her hand moved on its own in soothing circles.

Emmett bowed his head and put his hands in front of him palms up. "Forgive me Major. Alice called me in a panic saying you had hit her. I didn't believe her but then there were sounds like someone was being hurt. I couldn't risk being wrong and Bella being hurt." Emmett said.

"Alice has kidnapped Charlie, to try to force me to come back to her. She is now on the run. She left one half hour ago. We need your help to track her." Jasper said as if he were giving orders to a soldier.

Emmett didn't ask questions. He began to scout around, smelling the air and examining the area before taking off in the direction Alice had run. Bella couldn't help but admire Jasper but felt weak after the encounter. Jasper turned to her his eyes still black.

"Be strong Carlisle is about to arrive." He told her before turning back to the door.

Bella groaned but stood up straighter behind him. Carlisle entered the door very differently than Emmett had, he walked carefully through the debris, his eyes on Jasper and his demeanor calm.

"Bella, I'm glad to see you are back." He said not acknowledging Jasper. Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"So she is your mate." Carlisle said in an analytical voice. He brought his hand to his chin and began to think. Jasper said nothing and Bella followed his lead. Finally he dropped his hand to his side.

"So Alice was indeed lying and has lied to us all along." Carlisle seemed to make up his mind and looked at Jasper. Bella noticed he didn't quite meet his eyes. "I am sorry Major I have done you a disservice for many years. I had heard of your reputation and believed Alice's control over you was the only thing keeping you civilized. I believed Alice when she told me Bella was Edward's mate. I think because I didn't want him to be alone anymore. He has so hated his existence and I hoped for happiness for him. I didn't realize the extent you helped him till you left with Bella." Carlisle paused here his eyes lowered.

" I'm afraid I betrayed you Major. Eleazer told me of the argument within the Volturri after Edward's attempted suicide. I was faced with losing one son or two daughters and a son. I told them about you Major, in the hopes they would take you and leave Bella, Edward and Alice alone."

Bella screamed in rage. How could he! He was like a father to Jasper and he gave him up! Traded him for his more loved children. Bella couldn't contain herself and lunged at him. Carlisle was startled but Jasper reacted quickly grabbing her around the waist and stopping her. He held on to her while Carlisle began to talk again.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you be hurt again Bella. You were so broken when we left and I believed Alice, I thought if I got Jasper out of the way then you would be happy with Edward." Carlisle said his eyes pleading with me to understand.

Bella was livid she struggled in Jasper's grasp again. She wished at that moment she was a vampire so she could rip him apart piece by piece.

"I think you should leave Carlisle." Jasper said while he held on to Bella.

Carlisle nodded. "You should know Alice called me and told me that you were allied with the Volturri and were having Demetri track her down. She said you wanted to give her to the Volturri for her gift. She said you would say she kidnapped Charlie..." Carlisle stopped and looked up at them in shock, his mouth forming a no.

"Yes you fucking idiot. She took my father! Your princess the one you trusted above all others, the one you traded Jasper for..."Bella hissed hot tears of anger running down her cheeks. Jasper took hold of her and pressed her into his chest as Bella began to sob.

"Where is Edward?" Jasper asked over her head. She noticed that his voice was back to normal. She looked up into his eyes and saw the pain there. She reached up and caressed her cheek forgetting her anger in the need to comfort him. Jasper closed his eyes and leaned into her palm.

"He is in Alaska." Carlisle answered. Jasper took a shuddering breath.

"I have no doubt Alice called him too. Try to reach him Carlisle. We have had enough confrontations for today." Jasper said looking down at Bella.

Bella marveled at how even though he was hurting he was trying to comfort and take care of her. She heard Carlisle leave but didn't look back, she kept her eyes on Jasper. Hundreds of words came to her mind. Trite sayings, that weren't enough to ease his pain. She ran her fingers through his hair. Carlisle was a moron to not see the worth of this man.

"Darlin, Edward will probably be here late tomorrow. He's very fast but it still takes time to run from Alaska. I won't let Edward hurt you. I'm going to just calm him and explain the Volturri's offer. Marcus said they would be here..." Bella cut him off kissing him fiercely.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Carlisle doesn't matter. You and me...we matter! We are family!" Bella said trying to convey all her feelings to him. Jasper looked at her and nodded.

"It's okay darlin...It doesn't matter. I'm an empath I've always known I wasn't really part of the family. I was only tolerated..." Jasper said fading away at the look in her eyes. "Stop Bella. I don't need your pity. I've lived over a century being used this is nothing new. Nothing I can't handle. I don't need your pity." He said and turned away from her.

Bella threw herself at his back, hugging him tightly. "It's not pity you idiot. I love you." She said. Jasper loosened her grasp and turned around quickly. He put a hand to her chin and made her face him.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

"I love you." She repeated. He stared at her. "We don't have to talk about feelings, just don't lie to me and don't call my love for you pity!" She said fiercely.

Jasper kissed her and she matched his passion. "Do we have time..." She breathed between kisses.

"Yes." Jasper said and picked her up.

* * *

Jasper watched her as she slept. She was so beautiful, how did he ever get so lucky. Karma should have fated him to a life of pain. Instead he was gifted with this treasure.

He felt angry emotions approaching the house. Not Edward...Jacob. Jasper got up as carefully as he could. Bella needed her sleep. She seemed paler than normal and he was a little concerned. Maybe after he calmed the dog he could get him to get her some food.

He put on his pants and a shirt and headed down the stairs. Jacob ran through the broken door glaring at Jasper, who just stood watching him. Then he seemed to sniff the air and he growled.

Jasper shook his head and sent a wave of calm so strong that Jacob fell down to the floor his limbs loose and relaxed. He looked up at Jasper in surprise. Jasper squatted in front of him.

"Son you need to learn to change without using your anger. It's a weakness that can be used against you." Jasper told him.

"What have you done to Bella? Did you manipulate her?" Jacob asked, trying to sound angry but so stoned from Jasper's calm he sounded groggy.

"I give my word I have not manipulated Bella's emotions. She is my mate. We love each other. I'm sorry son, I know you loved her. I don't blame you...But Jacob she was never your imprint and you would have hurt her in the end." Jasper looked in his eyes to see how his words affected him. He tried to glare at him.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair. "I know that you are her friend Jacob. She needs her friends right now. Alice has kidnapped Charlie." Jasper paused to gauge his reaction.

Jacob's eyes widened and he growled. Jasper was actually impressed he was sending a ton of lethargy. He didn't want to send more and put him to sleep.

"We have made a deal with the Volturri. I am going to join the guard in exchange for their help in recovering Charlie. They have a vampire who can hide from Alice's sight and Demetri can find anyone." Jasper told him.

"Don't go to the Volturri. We will help the pack loves Charlie...Alice can't see us." Jacob said. Jasper pulled back his calm and Jacob breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you Jacob. You are a true friend. We would be very grateful for your help, but I am concerned for Bella's safety...Carlisle...Carlisle betrayed me. Emmett attacked me. We think Edward is on his way back to..." Jasper again ran a hand through his hair. "I am proof against all of them but Alice has her hooks in so many things I am afraid she will be able to get at Bella some way. Volterra is the safest place we could be."

"How can you say that? She's human they eat humans." Jacob exclaimed.

Jasper put his fingers to his lips and shushed him. "Bella needs this sleep. They won't kill Bella they want her to be a vampire. Aro is practically drooling at the thought of what a powerful shield she will be. Our promised joining of the guard should guarantee our safety."

"Should isn't good enough." Jacob declared.

Jasper raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Does Bella agree with this?" Jacob asked.

"I wouldn't go through with it if she didn't." Jasper said.

"I'll contact Sam and we will begin to help look for Charlie. One of us will stay here to hide you from Alice's sight and help if any problems arise before...before you go to Volterra." Jacob said standing up.

Jasper stood up too. "Jacob could you get her some breakfast, I don't want to leave her alone..."

Jacob grinned. "Yah, I'll see you soon." He said leaving out the door.

Jasper went back up the stairs and looked in to find Bella still sleeping. He smiled and went back downstairs. He picked up the door and set it against the wall. He would fix it later after she woke up. He paced aimlessly senses alert.

Some time later Jacob returned a bag full of bagels in his hand, Sam, Paul, and Embry were with him. Jasper grinned and thanked him. They were discussing strategy when Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, looking sexy with her messy bed head and her sweats and tank top.

She shuffled right over to Jasper and pulled his arm around her, before she said hello to the pack. Jasper leaned over and kissed her hair, grinning happily. He felt a little hurt coming from Jacob but it was soon replaced by love and acceptance. He was truly a good friend to Bella. The rest of the pack didn't seem surprised, they had seen how he watched over her while Edward was gone. If anything he felt satisfaction from them. None of them had cared for Edward.

"So Bella I can't spare everyone but Paul and Embry have volunteered to track your father and Jacob has offered to stay here and be your shield from the pixie. Is that alright with you?" Sam asked.

Bella moved from Jasper's arms and hugged each man in turn thanking them sincerely. Jasper fought not to growl, not liking her hugging other males. They all watched Jasper nervously and kept the hugs brief, much to his satisfaction.

Paul and Embry started to follow the trail and Sam left for the reservation. Jacob looked at them grinning before wrinkling his nose. Jasper stiffened at the same time. Rosalie and Esme were coming.

"Well I'm going outside for a bit." Jacob said and left quickly.

Bella looked at Jasper in confusion. "Rosalie and Esme are coming." Jasper answered her look.

Bella sighed before hugging him tightly. "I'm going to get something to eat before I get worked up and lose my appetite." Bella said heading for the kitchen.

Jasper chuckled. "Jacob brought you bagels." He called after her.

Ten minutes later he saw Rosalie's blonde head peaking through the door. "Did my idiot husband do this to the door?" She asked with a cross look.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair, unsure what to say or what to think. He sensed no hostility from them, they seemed to be guilty though and he readied himself for more betrayal.

Esme appeared behind Rose and stared at him. Jasper stood up straight. He felt her guilt and prepared himself to not break down. Suddenly she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. He caught her in surprise.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't know...I never would have went a long with it...Please believe me, I love you. Even though you are older, I have always thought of you as my son. I'm horrified at what Carlisle has done." Esme sobbed into his chest.

Jasper stood stiffly for a moment his arms loosely around her, then he surrendered and returned her hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for Esme." He whispered.

Jasper heard Bella behind him and turned to see her standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a half-eaten bagel in her hand. She smiled at him and Jasper returned her smile.

"Emmett called me he tracked her all night. He lost the trail twice but picked it back up. We'll find your father Bella." Rose said smiling tentatively at Bella.

Bella looked at Rose a little unsure. Rose looked at her nails. Jasper knew this pose it was her defensive pose. "I always knew Jasper was better for you." She said in her usual manner.

Bella surprised them all by walking up to her and hugging her tight. "You are right he is." She said. She let go of a very shocked Rosalie and walked over to Esme who was still clutching Jasper. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I have my mate back?" She demanded.

Esme looked a little shocked but then happily acquiesced. Bella fit herself into Jasper's arms and all the women in the room looked smugly happy. Jasper wished Jacob would come back in the room, as he felt outnumbered but he couldn't help the goofy grin on his own face.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 12

Bella tried to suppress a giggle when Jasper excused himself to hunt. He seemed uncomfortable being the only male in the room. Rosalie and Esme asked her for all the details of her trip. She happily obliged them. They sighed dreamily at some of the romantic things Jasper had done for her. Bella couldn't help smiling at the memories.

She bit into her fourth bagel and thought that maybe ham would taste good with it. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator. Oooohhh eggs too. She could make a breakfast sandwich...maybe two. She got out the frying pan while Esme and Rosalie entered the kitchen. Bella felt herself blushing.

"Sorry I'm hungry." She said embarrassed.

Esme gave her a warm smile. "It's alright dear. Can I make that for you? I've missed cooking for you." Bella nodded while nibbling on a piece of ham.

"So I'm sorry about leaving you all to deal with Edward. I'm sorry he hurt you Rosalie." Bella said eyes downcast.

"It's alright Bella. He didn't hurt me bad and Emmett kicked his ass. Besides it's worth it to see Jasper so happy. I was afraid you would marry Edward and everyone would be miserable." Rose said. For some reason her statement irritated Bella. She didn't like to think of what would have happened if Jasper hadn't taken her away.

"You and Jasper fit so much better...Jasper deserves to be happy Bella. Don't hurt him." Rose said softly almost like she was pleading with her.

"I couldn't hurt him." Bella said a little angry.

"You did for a long time..." Rose began but Bella interrupted her.

"You could have told me! You knew!" Bella yelled wanting to lash out at the blonde.

"You can't blame me for not knowing he cared about me. He never told me. It's not my fault I was in love Edward." Bella yelled. Why was she so angry? If she wasn't afraid of hurting herself she would have slapped Rose. She'd never stood up to Rose before and Rose wasn't even being that bitchy. Still, she couldn't control her anger.

Rose stood up angry now too. "You love Edward?" She asked in a menacing voice.

Bella's mouth dropped open. She said was in love right? Past tense! "I didn't say that!" Bella yelled.

Esme came toward them but Rose held up a hand to stop her.

"I thought maybe I was wrong about you..."Rose said her eyes like icicles. "I thought you had grown up some but..." Rose turned and ran out of the house.

Her anger left her suddenly. Bella turned to Esme. "I didn't say that." She whispered.

"I'm sorry dear but it sounded like you may still be in love with him." Esme said with sorrowful eyes.

Bella sat down with a thump. "Why would I be in love with him?" She asked not really expecting an answer.

"I thought you had chosen Jasper, Bella. Have you not chosen yet?" Esme said with a glint in her eyes. Bella got the distinct idea she was disappointed in her. Why were they ganging up on her? She knew they loved Jasper but she loved him too.

"I have. It's no contest I love Jasper." Bella said emphatically. It was true she knew it deep in her soul. "He's kind, he treats me like an equal, he's strong, he puts others before himself, he's forgiving, he's hot..." Bella blushed at the last one.

Esme smiled at her. "Do you love Edward?" She asked. Bella wanted to deny it right away, declare her loyalty to Jasper, but something in her wouldn't let her. This whole conversation was stupid, but she couldn't let it go. She was feeling spiteful and at least this topic was easy. In spite of their overreactions, she was sure of her feelings.

"Bella, you went through a lot with Edward and I can understand you having feelings for him. But I don't think you really know Edward. The Edward I knew before Jasper came into the family was much different from the Edward you knew." Esme told her.

Bella's mood changed to guilt."I just...When I am with Jasper he consumes my thoughts. There's no room for anything else. Even the worry for my father is dimmed by the happiness I feel with him. When he said Edward was angry and on his way here, I thought of him. I compared him to Jasper a lot in the beginning but I gradually stopped thinking about him. How could I do that Esme? How could my great love for Edward stop like that?" Bella turned her head away and looked at the floor. "I feel guilty, like I lied to Edward."

"Guilt and obligation are not love Bella. You need to stop it before you hurt everyone involved. Jasper deserves your devotion and Edward deserves your honesty." Esme said almost angrily. Bella held her eyes as long as she could. Esme didn't deserve this...

Bella put her head down on the counter and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt tears leak out of the corners. "I think all the stress is getting to me Esme. I'm so tired, scared, and angry."

Esme came over and rubbed her back soothingly. "Thinking about Edward is so much easier than thinking about Ch..Charlie, going to Volterra or Alice out there somewhere plotting against Jasper. I know I love Jasper, I know I don't love Edward. There is no comparison in my feelings for them." It was true...she really didn't know why she had felt the need to antagonize Rosalie and Esme. Bella's stomach growled and she giggled.

"Is the food ready Esme? I'm starved." Bella asked.

Esme gave her a weird look and went into the kitchen, she returned shortly with two breakfast sandwiches. Bella smiled widely and took them from her. She tore into the sandwich, hungrily.

"Soooo good." Bella groaned with her mouth full.

"Bella..." Esme seemed a little unsure of something. Bella was too hungry to pay much attention.

"Esme, I'm so hungry could I get another sandwich? And maybe some more ham?" Bella said between bites.

Bella felt Esme's eyes on her but was intent on eating and didn't really want to talk. When she had finished the extra sandwich Esme had made her and all the ham from the refrigerator, she rubbed her stomach in satisfaction.

"Thank you Esme!" She declared happily then yawned. "I think I'll lay down till Jasper gets back." With that she walked over to the couch and laid down instantly asleep.

* * *

Jasper sped back to the house, anxious to get back to Bella. He didn't like leaving her alone, he above all others knew how devious Alice could be.

"Were you playing with your food?" Jacob called from the driveway. He seemed to be working on his bike. Jasper looked down and found he had gotten blood on his shirt. Quite a bit of it. Jasper frowned, trying to decide whether to sneak in the back and change before meeting Bella.

"Don't worry about it. She's napping and you can probably get up to your room without freaking her out." Jacob laughed.

Jasper smiled and made his way to the door. He paused before going to the steps to see Bella laying on couch, sleeping peacefully. Esme came to the door, smiling at him. He put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it a little, before turning to the stairs. Bella sat up suddenly, startling him. She seemed to be sniffing the air. She turned toward Jasper and licked her lips.

She got up from the couch and walked over to him. Jasper was frozen in place. She looked predatory and she moved with more grace then he had ever seen from her. She came and stood in front of him, moving over his chest as if she were smelling him. To his shock she licked his shirt and groaned in pleasure. She threw her hands around his waist and began to lick the blood off his shirt.

"What the..." Jasper began in confusion.

Bella seemed to come out of whatever spell she had been under and moved back from him. "Sorry I don't...you smelled so good..."

Jasper could feel her fear and shame. He reached out a hand and lifted her chin. "It's okay darlin...Let me change then we will talk." He told her. Bella nodded but still seemed a little shaken. Jasper looked to Esme. Esme didn't need to be asked she pulled Bella into her arms and sat down with her on the couch.

Jasper ran up the stairs. He tore off his shirt and washed himself before putting on a clean one. His thoughts were racing with worry. Had he unknowingly started the change in her? Perhaps she had ingested his venom when they kissed? But then she had kissed Edward a lot and had not been affected. Could there be venom in his ...Jasper closed his eyes. Why hadn't he thought of that? He should have used protection. He was an idiot.

He made his way down the stairs and saw Bella seeming better. She was eating a sandwich and smiling. She was feeling happy. Jasper ran a hand through his hair. She had been so frightened only moments ago. He looked at her with concern.

"Bella..." Before Jasper could continue, Carlisle walked into the room. Bella's happy mood immediately evaporated and she was angry, no she was furious. She glared in Carlisle's direction.

"Bella, he didn't do anything wrong darlin. He was protecting his coven. He was protecting you. I'm not angry, please let it go darlin." He told her. He really wasn't angry. At first he had been hurt but Carlisle had made a decision as coven leader and he decided to protect Bella. How could he be angry about that? He would have went to Volterra willingly to protect her, so why be angry?

"That's bullshit Jasper..." Bella growled but let it go.

"Did you get a hold of Edward?" Jasper asked. He was assuming he had because Edward had not shown up. He felt guilt coming from Carlisle and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He felt a bit of lust come from Bella and some annoyance come from Esme but he tuned it out, concentrating on Carlisle.

"Spit it out." Jasper demanded.

"I got a hold of Edward. He argued with me and told me that Alice told him you were manipulating Bella. I told him you weren't and he needed to stay in Alaska. I then told him that Alice had kidnapped Charlie and Marcus had sent Demetri after her. He yelled at me..." Carlisle stopped for a moment and Jasper could sense his feelings of betrayal.

"He said Alice knew best and if that was what it took to get Bella to love him then he would help her. Then he hung up on me." Carlisle's eyes were on the floor. "I thought he would realize the truth and not believe Alice anymore. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Bella yelled in anger.

Jasper was at her side in a flash. "Shhh darlin, Let him finish." Jasper told her. She melted into his arms as the anger left her and would have collapsed to the floor if Jasper hadn't had a hold of her.

Carlisle took a deep unneeded breath. "I contacted Marcus already and told him of my...error. Demetri is already on Alice's trail. I tried to call Edward back but he wouldn't answer my calls. I tried to call Alice but she wouldn't answer either..."

Jasper had sat down on the couch and put Bella in his lap. She laughed at Carlisle's last statement. "Dumbass..." She murmured.

Carlisle started to walk to the door when Esme spoke up. "Carlisle..." She paused uncertainly but the seemed to find strength and went on. "You need to examine Bella." She said firmly.

Jasper could feel her worry. He growled. "Why!" He demanded. Carlisle looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"She ate four bagels, three breakfast sandwiches, and a quarter of a ham this morning. Then when Jasper came in from a hunt she licked the blood on his shirt. She ate another sandwich while we were all talking. She is sleeping a lot and her moods are swinging violently..."Esme said.

Jasper looked at Bella his eyes wide. "I was hungry." She said sheepishly.

Carlisle became businesslike and pulled out his phone. "Rosalie can you bring me my medical bag please." He said then hung up when he got his answer.

He walked over and began to take Bella's pulse. "Have you been sick lately?" He asked.

"No, not really. Look I'm just hungry because Jasper gives me such a workout and who wouldn't be moody with their father kidnapped and a crazy psycho after them." Bella said joking. Jasper could feel her nervousness though. He squeezed her a little tighter.

Carlisle ignored her attempt at humor and continued to examine her. Rosalie arrived with the bag glaring at Bella. Jasper felt her anger but was confused at the cause. Bella just stuck her tongue out at her.

Carlisle cocked his head to the side as if listening to something. Jasper assumed he was listening to her heart beat but his eyes got wide and he reached in the bag and pulled out a stethoscope.

Jasper's eyebrows rose. "What the...why would you need that?" He asked but Carlisle just shushed him and placed it on her stomach. His eyes widened even further. He quickly covered it but Jasper felt his shock and concern.

"Bella I would like to take you to the hospital and run some tests." Carlisle said in his kind doctor mode.

Jasper's anger jumped through the roof and he struggled to keep the Major under lock. He growled loudly and put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder holding him in place.  
"You will tell me what you suspect now!" He ordered.

"I'd rather wait till I could be sure." Carlisle said but Jasper didn't let him go as he stared at him steadily.

"Her symptoms are consistent with pregnancy. I heard a heartbeat... I didn't want to say anything...I have never heard of a vampire impregnating a human..." Carlisle stammered.

Jasper felt overwhelming fear...He hadn't believed Alice. He should have used protection. Would that have even worked for a vampire? This had to be dangerous...he couldn't lose her. He felt her soft hand on his face. He looked into her eyes, she was smiling. He felt euphoria coming from her. She grabbed his other hand and he realized he had been squeezing Carlisle very tightly. He gave a half-hearted apology never taking his eyes from Bella.

"I hoped...I wanted so much to give you this...You deserve so much and I love you so much..." Bella whispered as she drew him into a kiss. Jasper kissed her tenderly then dropped to his knees.

He held her waist while he stared at her stomach, then slowly laid his hand on her stomach. He felt nothing other than her normal warmth. He moved closer and kissed her stomach, then turned his head to the side listening. There it was...faint and fast. He never would have heard it if he hadn't been listening for it. A tiny heartbeat...a child...a piece of her and him combined in love. Jasper couldn't stop from projecting. His love and joy filled the room. He felt Bella's hand in his hair. He lifted his face to look at her, she sent her love to him. He was reluctant to leave the miracle of that tiny heartbeat but he rose to kiss her again.

"I love you darlin." He whispered.

**Author's Note: I wanted so bad to post this chapter on Father's day for obvious reasons. But whenever I make plans life gets in the way. I hope everyone had a good Father's day and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 13

"Whose child is it Bella?" Rosalie hissed.

Bella looked over at her in shock. Jasper moved before she had a chance to speak and had Rosalie by the throat and pinned to the wall.

"Jasper please..." Bella choked out. She was offended but didn't want him to kill his sister. She knew he loved her most out of the Cullens. Jasper did not release her.

"Jasper..." Esme began but looked over at Bella and stopped speaking.

"Jasper." Carlisle called clearing his throat. "Please don't be angry with Rose...We have all been lied to and we believed it." Still Jasper didn't let her go.

"Alice?" Bella asked softly.

Carlisle's eyes turned to the floor in a look of shame. "No, Edward. He said you were having cold feet and would come back to him. He told us you felt bad for Jasper and that was why you went with him, he said you called him every night promising to return to him and told him you loved only him. He told us he was...intimate with you before you ran off with Jasper."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "You believed him? How could you believe him after what he did to Rose?" She said looking at Esme. Esme didn't return her gaze it was Rose who spoke.

"You were so head over heels for him for so long. You were always wanting to be...intimate with him." Rose gasped out. Jasper growled at her but she kept on. "I tried to talk to you. I was trying to get you to declare your love for my brother but you got angry and I thought...I thought that meant you were defending feelings for Edward."

"And you were trying to talk me out of this supposed love for Edward?" Bella said turning to Esme.

Esme didn't answer her or meet her eyes.

"Look Bella, Esme has been a mother to Edward for a very long time. Sure he can be a jerk but he is still her son. I personally don't care for him but I do love Jasper and I will do anything to protect him." Rose said looking at Jasper with a soft expression. "I'm sorry Jasper but I want to know, I don't want you hurt." Rose said then turned to Bella. "He doesn't deserve to be a second choice or one of the many men you have feelings for. Tell me straight out that you love only Jasper and I will believe you." She said holding Bella's eyes.

Bella was amazed at the amount of dignity she seemed to carry while being held against the wall by Jasper. She had accused her of hideous things but she had done it trying to protect Jasper. She was angry but also glad that someone in that mad family would stick up for him.

"Jasper is the only one I love. What little feelings I had for Edward are gone and now that I have heard his lies I'm not sure I even like him anymore. I didn't call him at all when I was with Jasper. I called my father twice. Jasper is the only man I have ever been intimate with and this child is his. You are right Jasper deserves to be the one and only and he is." Bella said with conviction.

"Oh thank goodness..." Esme said with relief as she rushed forward to hug Bella. Jasper growled loudly though and Esme stopped, frightened.

"So now that you have insulted my mate you believe her instead of Edward and Alice. They have lied to you since the beginning and still you have believed them over us. I want you all to leave. You may trust us now but I no longer trust you. You will have to earn our trust...but for now my mate and my child's safety are more important to me and I don't want to see you till I am sure we are safe." Jasper said as he dropped Rosalie.

Rose looked at him in shock.

"Jasper you will need a doctor for Bella and I am the most qualified." Carlisle said calmly.

"I would never let you be my doctor!" Bella declared. What if he slipped to Edward or Alice again?

"I agree you have made too many decisions without our best interest at heart. We can not trust you." Jasper said backing her up.

Esme let out a sob. "Well...well we be able to see our grandchild?"

Normally Bella could not be angry at Esme but now she felt her fury rise. "How could our child be your grandchild? When have either Jasper or I been your child? Was it when you abandoned me after my birthday? What about when Jasper was so desperately in love with me but kept from me by a scheming ex-wife? Did you know Esme? Did you ignore it?"

"I didn't know..." Esme whispered.

"Then you were a poor 'mother' to a son who was hurting." Bella said.

"Bella...darlin..." Jasper called. Bella looked to see a pained look on his face and she sighed. She knew without him saying it he didn't like Esme being hurt. She caressed his cheek.

"How long did they treat you like a second-rate part of the family? Like someone they kept around just because of Alice?" Bella asked.

"It's alright darlin. It doesn't matter." Jasper said.

"It does matter and I won't have it. They have just accused me of treating you as a second choice, when they are far more guilty." Bella said then turned to Rose. "You have been better in some respects but you could have stood up for him against Edward and Alice more."

"I think we will leave and give you time to think this over." Carlisle said putting his arm around Esme and leading her out of the house. He turned back at the doorway "Rose?" He asked.

"I'll be leaving soon." Rose answered him. She waited till they were well on their way before turning to Bella and Jasper.

Jasper squeezed Bella to him tighter.

"I don't like it but you are right. I love you both...yes I love you to Bella. I have been influenced by Edward and Alice's lies...I think you should go to Volterra. We aren't trustworthy. I would like to say I wouldn't fall for their lies but I have too many times and I don't want to hurt you...anymore." Rose said with her head down, her blonde hair falling in her face.

Bella was shocked. Rose had told her how much she had wanted a child and now Bella was pregnant and Rose was sending her away for her safety. Rose truly did love them. She was putting their safety above her own desires.

"Maybe you could send us pictures? Maybe you could tell the baby about Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett?" Rose asked softly, not looking up.

Bella and Jasper looked at each other. Bella saw the longing in his eyes and nodded with a slight smile.

"We will and we would love for you and Emmett to be Aunt and Uncle to our baby. Maybe when all this is resolved you can come visit us?" Jasper said.

Rose looked up in surprise her eyes were filled with venom. "Yes!...but only when we are sure the danger is passed." Rose turned to leave but Bella held a hand out and stopped her.

"Rosalie would you like to listen to the heartbeat?" Bella asked. She felt a wave of gratitude from Jasper and smiled, pleased she had made him happy.

Rose's eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously. Bella gestured for her to go ahead and Rose sat on her knees putting an ear to Bella's stomach. Bella felt awkward but was glad she offered when Rose whispered in wonder. "It's a miracle."

* * *

Jasper laid on the bed with Bella curled into his side, her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slept. He had called Marcus shortly after Rose had left. Marcus had not heard from Demetri and Lucy for hours, last he had heard they were getting closer but had not run into either Emmett or Paul and Embry.

He hadn't told Marcus about the baby. He preferred to tell him in person, so he could read his emotions, and asked him to come to Bella's house. Marcus said he would be there soon as he was already on his way.

They had then told Jacob about the pregnancy. Jacob had been frightened at first but seeing Bella's joy and that she seemed to be in no discomfort other that her insane hunger he became happy.

Jasper smiled as he remembered all she had eaten before laying down and falling asleep. A whole pepperoni pizza, two apples, two slices of chocolate cake and a tomato. Jacob had watched her the entire time with a grin, teasing her at times. Bella had just shrugged it off grinning at her friend.

He felt the familiar signature of Marcus's emotions and gently shook Bella. He wanted to let her sleep but felt she should be present at this meeting. He didn't want to make decisions without her.

They were pretty sure they were going to Volterra but wanted to get a feel for how Marcus reacted to the pregnancy. Jasper knew Caius wouldn't care, he would agree to keeping Bella safe to obtain Jasper's loyalty. Marcus would probably welcome the news too. Aro, however, was power-hungry. How he would react scared Jasper.

Jasper was unsure where else to take Bella. He could maybe stay with Peter and Char. They had never developed a strong relationship. He had been incapable of one when he stayed with them and Alice had not allowed him to contact them. He felt fondness for them but it was as if he felt it through a filter. His memories of his time with them was where he gained the emotion. He never had it in their presence. He was unsure if they liked him or were merely grateful for his aid in their escape. He couldn't put them in such danger when they held no attachment to him and didn't even know Bella.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She stretched and Jasper couldn't help the longing in him. He must have projected because she pulled him down to her and claimed his lips. Jasper pulled away regretfully.

"Marcus is almost here." He whispered to her pouting face.

Bella groaned but dutifully sat up. Jasper put an arm around her waist and they made their way downstairs. Bella immediately headed for the kitchen. Jasper chuckled as she came out with another tomato and a big glass of milk. Jacob had stocked the refrigerator while Bella napped. She sat at the table and Jasper leaned down to kiss her forehead, pouring his love for her out. Bella sighed in contentment.

Marcus knocked on the door and Jasper went to answer. Bella remained seated drinking her milk. Jasper led Marcus back to the dining room and they all sat at the table. Jasper could tell that Marcus was upset and he was a little worried. He debated on whether he wanted Bella to hear. He didn't want her stressed in her condition but he finally decided she needed to know what was happening. Not knowing would make things harder for her.

"Tell us what has happened." Jasper demanded.

"I got a call from Lucy a half an hour ago. She and Demetri caught up with Alice. She wasn't alone, Edward was with her. They had laid a trap for them and managed to defeat Demetri. They incapacitated Lucy too but before they could burn her Emmett and the two wolves showed up. They saved Lucy but Demetri was already gone." Marcus paused here his eyes lowered and grief in his features. "It's my fault, I should have waited for more of the guard to show up. Demetri and Lucy aren't fighters but I assumed they would be enough to handle Alice. I didn't know Edward would help her and with his capabilities..."

"Marcus!" Jasper spoke sharply to pull him out of his self recriminations. "Where is Bella's father?"

Marcus sat up a little straighter nodding to Jasper. "Emmett is bringing him back but he was bitten. He was already beginning the change...They didn't give him much venom. Enough to change him but make it last longer than it should..."

Bella started to cry and Jasper pulled her in his lap. "Shhh darlin. We will help him."

Jasper held her comforting her till he felt she could continue. He kissed her softly. "Are you okay darlin?" He asked tenderly. She just nodded.

"Bella is pregnant with my child." Jasper said bluntly.

Marcus's head shot up in surprise. "How far along?" He asked.

Jasper noticed he didn't say it wasn't possible or even question that it was Jasper's child. "We're not sure but no more than a week and a half."

Marcus said nothing he was staring at Bella's stomach as still as a statue. He stared until Bella shifted uncomfortably and Jasper growled.

"Sorry." Marcus said as if coming out of a trance. Jasper felt wonder coming from him.

"I can see the bond between you two and I can see your bonds to the child. For some reason the child seems to glow to my sight." Marcus began to stare again. "I don't understand it." He murmured.

Jasper pulled Bella behind him wanting to relieve Bella of his stare.

"Has this happened before?" Jasper asked suspicious that it had.

Marcus shook his head no. "I have never seen this type of glow..."

Jasper stopped him. "I mean a vampire impregnating a human?"

"Yes but not often. Vampire males rarely...have sex with Human females without killing them. We have had two cases that came to Volterra. The first one died. We didn't know then what we know now. The second survived barely, long enough for her mate to change her." Marcus looked speculatively between Bella and Jasper.

"I believe you may have an easier time Bella. Jasper's gift should calm the baby when he gets too restless, preventing injury to you and we know when we can safely remove the baby without endangering its life." Marcus told them.

"Will I have to be changed?" Bella asked. Jasper looked at her, wouldn't she want to be?

"While we haven't done it yet we theorize that if we remove the baby at four months the baby will live and so will you without having to be changed. A lot of the danger in a human/vampire pregnancy comes from baby movement and labor. If we deliver before labor you should be fine." Marcus answered her.

"Will I be able to have more children?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." Marcus answered.

"What will the child be like?" Bella asked.

"The girl who was born was like a vampire but had no venom. She could eat regular food or drink blood. She aged at a faster speed. Physically resembling an eighteen year old at twelve. The boy had venom and aged the same. Once they reached physical maturity they seemed to stop aging. Both are still alive. The girl resides at Volterra, she is over two hundred years old. The male is a nomad he is only fifty." Marcus answered.

"Then the baby well be immortal." Bella said placing a hand over her stomach and smiling. "Change me Jasper, right after the baby is born." Bella said looking into his eyes.

Jasper was overjoyed he would have his family forever..."Will we be safe in Volterra?" He asked Marcus.

"I can give you no guarantees Jasper. I do know that Aro will want this child safe so will protect it. He also wants Bella...You he is worried about. He believes you could overthrow him." Marcus said holding Jasper's eyes.

Jasper chuckled. "Why would I want to overthrow him?"

"In Aro's mind why wouldn't you?" Marcus said then continued. "I believe you will be safer there. Caius and I definitely want you there and we have many friends in the guard. We will help you...still I would be careful of Aro."

"What do you think Bella?" Jasper asked. Strategically he thought their best option was going to Volterra. They knew how to deal with the pregnancy and the threat there was pretty straightforward, no one could be fully trusted. Here...the ones that should be trustworthy were turning out not to be. He also had given his word. Demetri had given his life and Charlie was saved.

"Will Charlie be helped?" Bella asked.

"Yes and rest assured the loss of Demetri will anger even Aro. Alice and Edward will be pursued and brought to justice. We can not let them go unpunished without seeming to be weak." Marcus said his eyes turning black.

Bella turned to Jasper and nodded slightly. "We will go...but I wish to delay joining the guard until our child is born and Bella is changed. Even then I will not leave them till I am sure they will be safe, any duties you wish me to perform they will need to be with me." Jasper said firmly.

Marcus nodded. "I will make some calls. I will notify Caius first...When Lucy, Emmett and the wolves return with your father we will begin our journey." Marcus rose and made his way outside, his cell phone out.

"Are you sure about this?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Marcus seemed to know a lot about this type of pregnancy. I sensed no deceit in him he seemed...he seemed drawn to the baby. I believe he will try to help us." Jasper kissed her lightly, then settled a hand over her stomach. "Know this if they betray us I will destroy them." Jasper told her his voice sure and his thoughts determined.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 14

Bella leaned back against Jasper. Even though his body was hard, his presence comforted her. She was scared. They were meeting Emmett, Lucy and Charlie at a private section in SeaTac. The Volturri had their own private jet.

She rested her hand on her stomach, sometimes she could hardly believe her good fortune. A baby and the most wonderful man...Jasper looked down at her smiling. He must have felt her emotions. It was hard for him being in Seattle but Bella held him close and it seemed to soothe him. There was also few people in this section of the airport. Still he had been tense in the car on the way here.

He covered her hand with his own much larger one, then kissed her. She felt his love warming her. She loved his gift. She never doubted his love as he let her feel it constantly.

"Bells!" She heard Emmett yell and turned to find him advancing on her. He picked her up and hugged her, surprisingly he was gentle. He usually squeezed her too hard.

"I heard! Congratulations! You will make the best mom! And Jasper damn..." Emmett laughed and clapped him on the back. Bella smiled widely happy to see him. She wished he could come with them to Volterra he was the only one in the Cullen family she trusted, besides Jasper. Jasper ran a hand through his hair and Bella's heart melted at the gesture. She often wondered how the most powerful vampire in the world could be shy. She loved it though.

Emmett's face became serious. "I'm sorry I didn't get those two...We had a choice between saving Charlie and Lucy or chasing them..."

Bella stopped him. "Thank you Em you saved my father. I will be forever thankful..." Bella choked out.

"I'd do anything for you Bells." Emmett said seriously then broke out in a grin and looked at Jasper. "You however..." He grinned and punched his shoulder.

Jasper smiled. "What I'm not pretty enough for you?" He said with a mock pout.

"Awww didn't mean to insult your prettiness come here and give me a kiss..." Emmett said making a kissy face and reaching for Jasper.

Jasper laughed, Bella loved the sound of that laugh. She sighed happily for a moment, then prepared herself. "Can I see Charlie?"

Emmett became serious too, and looked at the ground. She knew by the look on his face he had been trying to distract her from seeing him. She gritted her teeth and stood up straighter, determination in her eyes.

"Don't treat me like I'm going to have a meltdown. He's going through the change Em, if I don't see him now I won't see him for a year." Bella said.

"He's in a lot of pain. We suspect he's already been changing for three days. He...he whimpers in pain often and sometimes he screams. It's hard to watch Bella." Emmett told her.

Bella didn't back down. "I want to see him."

"I may be able to help him a little. I can't take his physical pain away but I can send him your love darlin." Jasper said looking down at me with compassion.

Bella smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder. She didn't have to put on a display of strength. He was backing her and Emmett would let her see Charlie. Emmett nodded reluctantly and led them to a little room. She could hear her father inside groaning. Just as they reached the door she heard a scream of agony and tears came to her eyes. She felt Jasper pull her closer and looked up at him in gratitude.

They opened the door and walked in. Bella looked at a man strapped to a stretcher. He was writhing in agony, his jaw and fists clenched tightly. Three red-eyed vampires stood by him, like statues just watching him. This made Bella angry. He should have someone he cared about here.

She started to move to him but felt Jasper's hand restraining her. "Wait darlin, let me calm him a bit. I don't want him to hurt you by accident." Bella looked at his face and saw pain there. Was he feeling Charlie's pain?

Bella knew he was using his gift when her father stopped moving. He still had his fists and jaw clenched and he still groaned but he seemed eased a little. Jasper moved forward and put a hand on Charlie's hand. Now Charlie's body loosened a little though he still groaned in pain.

"I'm sending him calm and peace. It seems to be relaxing him. You can come close now darlin. Send out your feelings and I will relay them." Jasper told her.

Bella came over and took his hand in both of hers. That hand that had held hers so often as a child. Guiding her and protecting her. Callused and warm, strong but gentle. She felt tears come to her eyes. That hand was going to change, it was going to become smooth and cold as stone. Would he even remember her? Alice had said she never remembered her human life. But Alice had lied so much who knew when she told the truth or if she ever did.

"I remember when I was eight. The last summer I spent with you in Forks. I was being a miserable brat, I hated the rain and it hadn't stopped raining for five days. You ignored my tantrums and made me get in the truck. I was mad and ignoring you, thinking how annoying you were as you sang along with the cruddy music on the radio. I thought you were so uncool." Bella laughed a little. "I thought we were going to Port Angeles and I was thinking how stupid it was to go there in the rain." Bella shook her head.

"But we drove right past Port Angeles. When I asked you where we were going you just grinned at me and told me it was a surprise. Finally we came to a place where the rain miraculously stopped. A little town in the sunshine in the middle of all that rain. Sequim. Even when you explained that the town was in a rain shadow I still thought it was magic." Bella felt her love for her father pouring out of her and knew without looking Jasper was relaying it to him. "You showed me that if we looked hard enough we could find the sun. I remember I enjoyed that day dad. I know I didn't show you then. I was spoiled and stubborn...but I always remembered it...Please daddy remember me..." Bella finished in a sob. Bella felt his hand twitch and squeezed it in her own.

"He is feeling love for you darlin." Jasper whispered.

Bella turned to him and smiled through her tears.

Emmett came in the room quietly followed by Marcus. "It's time." Marcus said softly. Bella nodded letting go of Charlie's hand.

Emmett came over and kissed the top of Bella's head. "I'll see you soon?" He asked with a half-smile. Bella couldn't speak so just nodded.

"Keep her safe bro." Emmett told Jasper then walked off. Bella watched him go sadly. They walked together to the plane. Bella and Jasper stayed with Charlie the whole

flight.

* * *

They had stayed with Charlie for two full days but now it was getting dangerously close to the time when he would wake up and they had to leave. Aro and Caius had both welcomed them. Caius seemed genuinely glad to see them and had been intrigued by Bella's pregnancy. Aro, however had been...scheming.

Jasper had refused to shake his hand so Aro had put a hand on his shoulder in supposed congratulations but managed to let his finger touch Jasper's neck. Jasper should have expected such a move but he was struggling. Since landing in Italy and arriving in Volterra the emotions felt as if they would drown him. No one's was strong enough to trap him in their emotions as Maria and then Alice had in the past. He assumed this was because of Bella, still it was crushing him.

Aro had gotten angry when he hadn't been able to read his thoughts. Jasper was a little surprised but figured Bella was shielding him somehow. Maybe because they were mates. He had controlled himself and not let his irritation show on his face but Jasper knew he could not trust him.

Bella was sleeping in their bed. The room they had given them was quite nice but Jasper was unsure he could stay here. When he had been focused on helping Charlie he had been able to withstand the constant bombardment of emotions around him but now...

Jasper paced back and forth, agitated. He brought his hands to his head and gripped his hair tugging and shaking his head. Anger, fear, lust, happiness, love, grief, depression...

"Ahhhhhh" Jasper screamed falling to his knees and sending out and intense wave of lethargy.

Bella came to him her hands around his shoulder. "Jasper what..."

Jasper was gasping unnecessarily but the emotions had stopped, the only person he felt was his sweet Bella. He reached up and drew her to him, kissing her passionately. Her love was like a balm and he felt his body relaxing. He sat on the floor and pulled her on his lap, burying his face in the nape of her neck and breathing in her heavenly scent.

How long they sat there he wasn't sure, but he wasn't happy when he felt someone approaching them. It felt like Caius but it couldn't be, he sensed fear in him, he had never felt fear in Caius.

The door opened softly but Jasper didn't move from his position. Caius seemed uncertain and frightened. Jasper pulled Bella closer and slowly lifted his head, looking Caius in the eye.

"Jasper..." Caius hesitated and Jasper began to be concerned this was not like Caius at all, he narrowed his eyes in concern and Caius stood up straighter. "What has happened? Why did you disable over half of the guard?"

Jasper's mouth dropped open in shock. He hadn't intended to do that. He just wanted relief. He knew he could knock out a vampire, but five was the most he had ever done. Half the guard?

"Is Marcus awake?" Jasper asked.

Caius studied him briefly. "So they are just asleep? They will wake?"

Jasper nodded.

"How long?" Caius asked. Jasper could see his thoughts turning over and knew that he was practically drooling at the thought of this much power.

"I'm not sure, I sent out a more intense wave than I ever have before but it covered more vampires than I have ever hit before. At a guess...six to eight hours." Jasper told him though he was thinking those closest to him would sleep the longest, those at the edges would probably only sleep for a half an hour.

"I would like to speak to Marcus and you. Aro if I must. I cannot stay here. My gift has grown and I...can't control it. I can't be around this many emotions...I'll go insane." Jasper said.

Caius nodded and headed out the door.

"Why didn't you say something?" Bella asked looking at him intently. "I can't read your mind or your emotions, you should trust me enough to tell me when you are hurting."

"I wanted to help Charlie for you and then I thought I could handle it." Jasper told her a little ashamed.

Bella nodded. "I understand...I may have done the same thing. The difference is you would have known and got me to open up. Please Jasper next time tell me. We could have figured something out."

"Is it harder here than when we went in the city?" Bella asked.

Jasper nodded. "Vampires feel so much more intensely. While humans tend to feel things and move on. Sometimes an overlaying emotion will be present, a person may be overall a happy person or a depressed person but they will feel different things and they have the gift of rest. Sleep diffuses a lot of strong emotions. Vampires feel less but rarely change and feel it more intensely as they do not have the ability to sleep. Newborns are a whole different story."

"Can't you put yourself to sleep? You can put other vampires to sleep why not yourself?" Bella asked.

Jasper smiled. "I can and I have. It does help but I rarely feel safe enough to leave myself vulnerable like that. Especially now when you are pregnant and people are scheming against us."

Bella put her face in his neck and breathed deeply. Jasper smiled.

The three kings entered the room. Jasper was a little disappointed he hadn't knocked Aro out. Caius was now calm and seemed calculating. Marcus's eyes were drawn to Bella's stomach creeping him out a bit, but he felt only a sense of awe from him. Aro felt agitated and angry though he kept a smile on his face.

"So Major why have you attacked my guard." Aro began. Marcus finally turned to his brother, his eyes narrowing.

Jasper stood up putting Bella a little behind him and nearly laughed when he saw all three men take a step back. He sent out some calm. "I am sorry that happened. I thought I could handle living here but I can not."

All three men narrowed their eyes at him. They all had reasons for wanting him and Bella to stay. "Do you have a place less...heavily populated that we could live until I can learn how to block or deal with so many emotions?" Jasper asked.

"Of course." Marcus answered smiling. "We have a villa in the country. Very secluded."

"You will need vampires to go with you. For protection and of course the doctor we are providing for Bella." Aro added. They had met Cara the first day they arrived. She had examined Bella and proclaimed her very healthy.

Jasper wasn't sure he trusted Aro to choose vampires to accompany them.

"I was in a coven with seven vampires for a long time I believe I could handle fifteen without a problem. If it is possible could you come with us Marcus?" Jasper asked. "And maybe Caius being the military expert could pick the best vampires to go with us."

Jasper knew Caius would do his best to surround them with trustworthy vampires and Marcus's presence would also deter many attacks. Plus Marcus's grief seemed to lighten around them and Jasper couldn't help wanting to relieve the man any way he could without outright manipulating his emotions. He felt Aro's instant anger but knew he would agree.

Aro smiled tightly. "I will call and have the villa opened up and readied. Caius if you would make a list of who would be appropriate?" Aro said turning to the vampire.

Caius nodded and left the room.

Aro walked forward and took Bella's hand. Jasper fought back a growl but he sent him a little fear as a warning. Aro acted as if he hadn't felt it. "Beautiful Bella, your father has woken up and is doing well. He has asked for you, I told him you were here and well. We will set up equipment to allow you to video chat with him."

"Thank you." Bella breathed blushing. Jasper knew she was grateful but he hated Aro charming her.

"I will see you soon." Aro said and left the room.

"He is telling the truth your father is a surprisingly calm newborn. I find I like him." Marcus said staring after Aro. He turned and looked at Jasper. "Thank you." He said simply then left.

Jasper turned and pulled Bella into his arms. "I'm sorry darlin. This wont be as safe as staying at Volterra."

"Jasper you just took out over half of the guard I think anywhere with you is the safest place we could be." She told him then kissed him.

Author's Note: If you have read my profile you will know I lived in the Pacific Northwest, in Clallam bay very close to Forks. The story about Sequim is true. I remember driving through there on our way to Seattle and my stepfather explaining rain shadows to us. I remember thinking it was magic how we came to such a sunny place amidst all the rain. Sequim only gets 16 inches of rain a year that is comparable with California. Yet it is still lush and green. The whole area is a wonder with its rain forest, hot springs, the lush greenery and beaches covered in driftwood.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 15

The weeks passed in a daze of happiness for Bella. The vampires Caius had chosen to guard them were friendly and very curious about her and the baby. The baby seemed to draw them in. Bella wasn't sure if it was because hybrids were so rare or something specific to her child.

Jasper was very protective of her and kept them from touching her though they often asked to touch her stomach. Jasper would growl and they would drop the question, quickly. Bella was glad she had a hard time saying no, but they made her nervous.

Bella's hand wandered to her stomach. The baby was now moving but Jasper kept the baby calm and the baby tended to move rather than kick. She was grateful even the small moves the baby did, left bruises at times.

"She seems to be sleeping. I need to hunt darlin, will you be okay?" Jasper asked as he covered her hand with his and kissed her growing stomach.

Bella smiled happily. "I think so. I want to call Charlie anyway."

"Do you want me to send Marcus in?" Jasper asked.

Bella held back a sigh of exasperation. She was surrounded by vampires whose sole job it was to protect her, she didn't need company twenty-four hours a day.

"I'll be okay." She said knowing that he could read her annoyance.

Jasper chuckled. "All right darlin, but I will let him know I'll be out."

He kissed her gently and walked out of the room. Bella watched him go, till he was out of sight. Whenever he was out of her view she felt a little emptier, like a piece of her was missing. She knew he wasn't far and it wasn't the mating pull, it was just plain love. She loved being with him and when she wasn't her world just didn't seem right.

Bella walked over to the computer screen and contacted her father to video chat. He answered quickly with a huge smile on his face.

"And how is my granddaughter today?" He asked happily.

Bella laughed. "I keep telling you that the baby is a boy."

Charlie smiled widely at her. It was a game they played he insisted she was having a girl and she insisted the baby was a boy. It made her happy he so readily accepted the weirdness of the situation. If he was worried he didn't let her know and that made her happy. It made her situation seem almost normal, for the brief time she talked to him. She was just his daughter having his grandchild, not a human mated to a vampire who just happened to be the god of war and having a hybrid.

"So Bells when are you going to marry Jasper?" Charlie asked not for the first time.

Bella sighed but smiled. Charlie had seemed to accept Jasper where he never had really accepted Edward. Jasper had already asked him for his blessing to marry her. He had even asked her but Bella was putting it off. She wanted to marry him, just not yet. She didn't know what was holding her back. It wasn't she didn't love him. Jasper didn't pressure her or try to blackmail her into agreeing, but she knew he wanted her to agree.

"I don't know dad." Bella answered. "So how's your control coming? Marcus said you were remarkably controlled for a newborn."

Charlie's smile left his face and Bella momentarily regretted asking him. "I want to see you too Bells, but I can't put you in danger."

"Marcus thinks your ready, even Jasper has said you were ready. Dad, Jasper wouldn't let you near me if you weren't ready." Bella told him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but he didn't trust himself.

"It's only been three months Bells, from what I have been told it takes a year for a newborn to gain control of their blood lust and sometimes longer. I won't put you and my grandchild in danger." Charlie told her.

Bella knew there was no sense pushing, he wouldn't change his mind. She looked away from the camera when she felt her eyes begin to water. She didn't want to cry on him. Her mood swings had lessened but she still had trouble at times.

"I understand dad I just wish you could be here." She said in a small voice.

"I know sweetheart. I just don't want to take chances. I love you Bells." Charlie said.

"Love you to dad." Bella said.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Bella walked over to the window and looked out at the sunny day. She smiled and leaned against the glass, till she heard a knock on her door.

She opened it to find Cara standing there smiling widely at her.

"Good afternoon Bella!" She enthused. The woman was always so cheerful.

Bella smiled back at her. "Good afternoon Cara." She returned.

"I think we may have found a way to determine the sex of the baby if you are interested?" Cara asked her.

Bella wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"There is also a test I would like to run if you would come with me?" Cara continued when Bella hesitated.

"Ummm okay but I'm not sure if I want to know the sex." She told her.

Cara patted her arm. "That's okay dear we will just run the test." She led her out of the room and down the hall to the examination room.

She opened the door and ushered Bella inside. Bella saw two figures standing against the wall.

"Hello love." Edward said coming into the light.

Bella screamed, but stopped when she noticed Alice laughing as she stood next to Edward.

"No ones coming Bella. Aro loaned us Alec. He incapacitated all your guards and we eliminated them." Alice said with a smile.

Bella was horrified she had become friends with most of them. "M..Marcus?" She asked.

Alice looked annoyed. "Aro didn't want him killed so he just called him away."

"We should get started Cara." Alice said before walking to the door and standing in front of it.

Cara lead Bella to the examination table and motioned for her to sit down. Bella refused at first till Edward struck her across the face. Bella fell to the floor her vision going blurry.

"There is no need for that." Cara hissed as she helped her up. Bella no longer fought as she laid her down.

"W..w..what are you doing?" Bella stuttered.

Alice laughed. "Well Bella, Cara is going to take the baby then we are going to let Edward finally get a taste of that delicious blood of yours."

Bella felt tears leaking out of her eyes, but she started to fight. Cara injected her with something that seemed to paralyze her.

"Did you have to do that Cara? The drug will taint her blood." Edward growled.

Alice walked over to the table and leaned down close to Bella's ear. "Cara is going to take your baby and run far away. Jasper will want to die when he finds out you are dead but he will live to find his child...and of course I will help him." Alice laughed and patted her cheek. She stood up and walked back to the door.

Bella couldn't move, she couldn't scream, all it seemed she could do was cry.

* * *

Charlie walked up to the Villa an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Where were the guards. He could smell Bella inside and Cara. He could only smell two other vampires. Jasper wouldn't have left her with so few guards.

Charlie's years of being a cop made him wary he entered the villa as quietly as he could. He smelled tears and knew immediately they were Bella's. Without a second thought he ran toward the smell and crashed into a scene that horrified him. Bella was strapped to a table while Cara sliced into her stomach. Alice stood to the side of the door and Edward stood against the wall.

In a flash Charlie grabbed Cara and yanked the scalpel out of her hand. He growled loudly and threw Cara into Alice. Moving again he grabbed Edward and threw him to the women, then stood between them and Bella. He could smell Bella's blood and he felt his throat burn. Edward's eyes were black too.

"Why didn't you see him Alice?" Edward growled.

"Probably for the same reason you can't hear his thoughts Edward, Bella is most likely shielding him." Alice said. "Even though he is a newborn he can't stop us all."

Edward began to inch toward the side and Alice began to move to the other side. Charlie was getting panicked if he rushed one the other two would have a clear shot at Bella. His instincts were screaming at him to tear them to pieces but he knew he had to stay by Bella and protect her.

"Now!" Alice yelled and all three rushed forward.

There was no way Charlie was going to be able to stop all three and in desperation he yelled "STOP!" Suddenly all three vampires froze in place. Charlie turned to look at Bella and saw a tear drop frozen in place on her cheek stopped in its downward slide.

Charlie wasn't sure what he had done or how long it would last he only knew he had to get Bella away from the three. He undid her restraints and picked her up. Her body was stiff and unyielding but he managed. He ran a ways before setting her down and trying to gather his wits about him. Bella was still frozen.

Call Jasper that's what he needed to do. Charlie pulled out his phone and hit the number. Jasper picked up on the first ring.

"Charlie, what's happening?" Jasper said, his voice sounded cold and hard.

"Alice and Edward, along with Cara had Bella. They were trying to take the baby...I found them and...somehow I froze them...I ran with Bella...She's still frozen they may be too. Jasper this is the opportunity to eliminate them but I don't want to leave Bella." Charlie told him hoping he made sense.

"Is Bella hurt?" Jasper asked.

Charlie looked down at the blood that seemed frozen in its flow. He looked away not wanting to be tempted. "Yes. But somehow when I froze her I stopped the bleeding. If it wears off she will start bleeding again."

"Charlie I'm going to hang up and call Marcus. He will come to help till I get there. I'll have Caius take care of Alice and Edward." Jasper said.

"Okay." Charlie said and hung up the phone.

Charlie waited for what seemed ages before Marcus showed up with another vampire. They approached slowly.

"You can let her go Charlie. We need you to let her go so we can help her." Marcus said.

"I don't know how." Charlie said. He didn't know how he did any of this.

Marcus walked to him, keeping eye contact with him. The other vampire walked behind him looking at Bella. Charlie began to panic, he felt something grow within him the closer they got. "Stop." He whispered letting it out. Both vampires froze.

Charlie growled in frustration. Maybe if he walked away it would stop, but he couldn't leave Bella. His agitation was all of a sudden replaced by calm and he knew without looking that Jasper was here.

"Thank you Charlie. You saved her life now you need to let go so that we can help her." Jasper said as he came to his side.

"I don't know how..." Charlie began. He felt another burst of calm come from Jasper.

"You can do it Charlie. You felt the power leave you right?" Jasper asked. Charlie nodded hesitantly.

"Now picture yourself stopping it." Jasper said. Charlie felt confident and he did as Jasper asked. It wasn't as hard as he had thought he just pictured himself closing a valve.

He heard Marcus and the vampire move to Bella. The second vampire pulled out some equipment from his bag. Every time Charlie felt his anxiety rise he felt Jasper's calm meet it.

"This is Josiah, he has had medical training." Marcus explained.

Charlie felt better knowing his name but still watched him closely as he sewed up the wound Cara made.

"She has been drugged but I see no severe effects. The baby is moving and seems unaffected. She will be fine." Josiah said.

Jasper moved forward and kissed Bella tenderly. Her tears had stopped.

"We are no longer safe here. Marcus can you take Bella and Charlie to the airport?" Jasper asked.

"But I'm dangerous to her..." Charlie began to protest.

"Charlie, Bella bled right in front of you and you didn't hurt her. They will attempt to use you against us again if they can we need you with us." Jasper told him seriously then smiled. "Besides you have quite a gift, we could use your help keeping Bella safe."

Charlie nodded finding no fault in his reasoning.

* * *

Jasper was angry. His rage was a burning fire he was trying desperately to control. Edward and Alice had tried to take his child! Were they going to kill Bella or take her too? Jasper growled as he ran.

He made his way to the villa to find Caius exiting holding Cara in front of him. Cara started to struggle in Caius's arms. Jasper glared at her.

"Edward and Alice got away but they left Cara." Caius told him.

"Tell us everything." Jasper said to Cara his voice stony.

"Alice made a deal with Aro. I don't know what the deal was I just know I was ordered to help her. Alec knocked out your guard. I brought Bella to the examination room. I was supposed to remove the baby then run. I was to return to Aro in five years, with the child." Cara told them.

"What were they planning to do to Bella?" Jasper growled.

"Edward was supposed to be able to drink her dry." Cara said, she flinched when Jasper growled louder.

"Alice was going to promise to help you find your child, but she was going to lead you on a wild goose chase while Aro gained the child's trust and loyalty. Then they were going to use the child to control you." Cara finished with a sob.

"You would kidnap my child and kill my mate?" Jasper whispered eerily while he held her eyes. He sent her terror so deep and so dark that her eyes stared seeing nothing but the horrifying visions of her deepest fears, her mouth opened in a scream that never came. She became limp in Caius's arms. Jasper didn't stop though. He pressed on imprinting the emotion deep in her psyche.

Jasper turned away his thoughts on exacting his vengeance on Aro. Caius dropped Cara and caught his arm. Cara tumbled to the ground and laid there, her expression unchanged.

"Jasper I understand you want to stop Aro but we don't know where Edward and Alice are. You need to go to your mate. She needs you." Caius said.

Jasper was torn. Aro was a real threat and he should take him out now. He had let too many threats go too long and Bella had nearly been killed. Caius was right, though, Charlie was new to his power and may not be able to freeze them again. Jasper ran a hand through his hair and growled in frustration.

"Take Marcus with you to keep him safe. I am going to gather loyal guard and regroup. When you are able...When your child is born and your mate changed I hope you will join us in revolution?" Caius asked his hand still on Jasper's arm.

"I could care less about revolution but I will take care of Aro for what he has done." Jasper said his eyes narrowed and his voice fierce with determination.

Caius nodded then looked over at Cara laying on the ground. "Well she recover?" He asked curiously.

"No." Jasper said and started to run to the airport.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 16

"So this is the place?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Jasper answered kissing her hair and laying his cheek on the top of her head.

He sat against a tree and she sat between his legs. He held her close as they listened to the water in the stream, the birds singing in the trees and the wind rustling the leaves. Bella sighed in happiness. This was the place Jasper had told her about, the place he wanted them to declare themselves to each other. Bella giggled a little, she doubted he ever imagined she would be pregnant when they said their vows.

They were back in Forks, but they weren't staying at the Cullen house or her father's house. The wolves were allowing them to stay in La Push, with the stipulation that no vampire would hunt for human blood while they resided there. Marcus, Josiah and Charlie readily agreed.

The pack accepted Charlie's new status as a vampire easily and they were all happy for Bella's pregnancy. Bella had been surprised and asked Jacob why they so readily accepted all this. Jacob had told her some didn't want to but Billy had been adamant that Charlie would still be the same man and they needed to help him not make things harder. Charlie and Billy had even been fishing a couple of times already.

"Darlin, I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you." Jasper whispered, sending her his love.

Bella turned in his lap and faced him. He rested his hand on her stomach, running his hand in soothing circles, then kissed her gently.

"This is the place I came to be away from Edward and Alice and dream of you. I never dreamed all the trouble and danger..." Jasper was interrupted by Bella's finger on his lips.

"I would go through all of it and more to be with you. You have made me happy. You give me love and let me be myself, you make me feel special. I love you more than I ever thought I could." Bella told him then leaned her head in his chest.

"Bella..." Jasper paused and Bella grew tense. She had a bad feeling suddenly. "It's two weeks till we have to deliver the baby. I have talked to Josiah and he feels it is safe to deliver the baby now."

Bella sat up and looked at him, scared. She wasn't ready. She knew she was going to be a mom and a vampire but she thought she had more time to prepare. Would she be a good mother? Would the fact that her child was half human tempt her if she became a vampire? What about the danger? Edward and Alice were still out there and now Aro was on their enemy list.

"I have thought about this a lot darlin." Jasper spoke soothingly. "They will expect the baby to be delivered in two weeks and that would be a perfect opportunity for them to launch a surprise attack. If we deliver the baby early we will be prepared." Jasper looked away as he said this. Bella narrowed her eyes he wasn't telling her something.

"What are you planning Jasper?" Bella asked her voice high with fear.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go to Volterra and take out Aro while you are going through the change. Charlie and the wolves should be able to protect you while I'm gone. Hopefully I can catch Edward and Alice there."

Bella stood up angrily. "Your going to leave me and your new-born baby to go off on a vendetta?" She yelled.

Jasper stood up and reached for her but Bella pulled away to angry to be comforted. "I have to protect you and the baby. This would be the perfect opportunity they won't expect it."

"Alice will see you coming." Bella told him.

"You have me covered." Jasper answered.

"What's keeping you then? Why not go now?" Bella yelled again. She didn't want him to leave but she was angry and lashing out.

"Darlin I have to be here to keep the baby calm. You know that." Jasper said reaching for her again. This time Bella let him pull her into a hug. She cried into his chest, she didn't like this plan but knew he wouldn't change his mind.

Bella gripped his shirt, tightly. "I don't like this Jasper. We should fight together." Bella said through her tears.

Jasper kissed her tears, but said nothing.

Bella knew she couldn't fight with him. She had no training and would be a newborn and their child would need her.

She leaned into his chest. "Don't you die on me Jasper I can't live without you." She whispered.

"I won't, darlin" He said pulling her close.

* * *

Jasper held Bella close as they walked back. He wanted this time with her alone. Life with the pack was chaotic and while they were never separate, they were never alone.

The breeze shifted and Jasper caught the scent of another vampire. He put Bella behind him and searched the area. He felt humor coming from the north. He looked in that direction to see Peter emerge from the trees.

"Getting rusty Major?" Peter asked with a sly grin.

Jasper growled. He wasn't sure why Peter was here. They had lived together for a while but had never really been close. Peter had tried to be friendly but Jasper kept his distance. He knew Peter was jealous. He had felt Peter's love for Charlotte and it had taken him over at times. Jasper had never actually acted on it but he felt Peter's jealousy. He had always assumed Peter let him stay with them out of some sense of duty to repay him for letting Charlotte and him escape.

Peter stopped and eyed him warily. Bella put a hand on Jasper's shoulder, it calmed him and he began to search Peter's emotions. He felt no deceit or jealousy. There was humor and regret.

"I've come to help." Peter said.

Jasper said nothing. From what he could remember of Peter he had been honest, brave, capable and he had a very useful gift. There had been so many betrayals, though, how could he trust him when they hadn't really had a friendship?

"Let me tell you my story Major?" Peter said not moving.

Jasper didn't want to hurt him so while he kept Bella behind him, he nodded for Peter to continue.

"I remember that last day of my human life but not much else. What I remember the most was the gut feeling that told me not to go into that alley." Peter laughed. "As you know I ignored it and ran into you. As I burned I promised myself I would never go against that gut feeling again. When I woke up that feeling told me to stay close to you. Let me tell you, that wasn't easy to do. While you were under Maria you were a son of a bitch. I did it though. I understood why when I met Charlotte." Peter paused for a moment a smile came across his face at the mention of her name.

"I wanted to run with her, Major, but my knower told me to wait. I did till that day...When we were running everything became clear and I understood more why my gut feeling had me stick close to you. We came back for you because my knower told me it was time." Peter laughed again. "I was scared Major but I followed my feeling and we convinced you to come with us."

"You were jealous..." Jasper whispered.

Peter's smile disappeared. "You loved Charlotte." He growled.

"No you loved Charlotte it just bled onto me." Jasper told him sadly.

"I know that now Major. I think I knew it then but I couldn't control what I felt. You must understand now that you have your mate." Peter said.

Jasper nodded, he did understand, it didn't make it easier. "Where is Charlotte?" Jasper asked.

"I'll get there Major. My gut tells me and has always told me that you would be my best friend. I didn't listen enough and I should have tried harder Jasper...I'm sorry brother." Peter said in a small voice.

He could feel the guilt pouring off of Peter. Jasper was confused, why should he feel guilty? Jasper had been nothing at the time he knew him. A mirror that reflected other's emotions.

"Things are coming to a head Major. My knower says that baby needs to come now. We need every ally we have here for a battle that will change the vampire world. Bella needs to be changed and ready. She needs to be by your side Major." Peter said.

"Why should I trust you Peter?" Jasper ground out, angry at the thought of Bella in danger.

"You shouldn't." Peter said with a smirk. "But my knower says you will."

The fight went out of Jasper. He did know Peter's gift had never been wrong. He stood up and let Bella approach Peter.

"Peter this is Bella." He said.

"Evenin ma'am." Peter said smiling. "Sorry we didn't get a chance to know each other before all this. I hope we will get a chance later." He kissed her hand.

Jasper knew he was trying to charm her and was a little annoyed when Bella blushed. Peter chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him. Yes, he got the point.

"Charlotte is gathering allies. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are on their way. The Denali's are coming, Garrett, Alistair and some others. Caius is staying in Italy till the last minute. I came ahead to convince you that the baby needed to be born." Peter turned to Bella his face becoming serious. "Charlotte told me I needed to be gentle when talking to you about this...but I'm afraid I just don't know how. Know this though, the decision is both yours and Jaspers." Peter said.

Bella turned to Jasper. "Is he ever wrong?" She asked.

"Not that I know of. He was a sarcastic asshole. He pissed Maria off daily, but she kept him alive because of his gift." Jasper told her.

Bella leaned into him, he could feel her fear and fought himself not to send her calm. "Well you be with me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Every step of the way darlin." He told her.

"Okay." Bella said gathering her courage.

Jasper kissed her marveling at how lucky he was to have such a strong and brave mate.

* * *

Bella laid on the operating table with an IV in her arm, her nerves were high. This was it, she was about to become a parent. She felt Jasper's hand in hers and he squeezed her gently. Marcus was in the room along with Josiah. She had wanted Charlie here too but he hadn't wanted to risk his blood lust getting the better of him. She had argued that he hadn't before but he had been stubborn.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to give you an epidural. I want you to roll on to your side and stay as still as possible." Josiah told her.

Bella did as she was told. Jasper sent her calm and she smiled at him. She rolled back on her back when Josiah was finished. They waited a bit and Josiah made sure she was numb before cutting into her abdomen.

Bella couldn't watch she turned to face Jasper. "I love you darlin." He whispered. Bella felt his love wash over her.

Bella felt pressure but didn't look, she kept her eyes on Jasper. "You're doing great darlin."

She saw his eyes turn toward Josiah and widen. She followed his gaze and her breathing stopped. Josiah held their child up. The baby was silent and for a heart stopping moment Bella feared something was wrong. Marcus came forward and took the baby, wrapping a clean towel around him. He took out a suction tube and cleaned out his nose and mouth. Suddenly the sweetest sound Bella had ever heard filled the room. Her baby was crying but it sounded like music to her ears.

Tears leaked from her eyes and she longed to hold the baby but Josiah was still stitching her up. Jasper rose and held out his arms. Bella saw he was shaking and laughed a little.

"Make sure to support his neck..." Marcus was saying as he handed him his son. A boy! Bella smiled widely, through her tears. A son, she had given him a son. Jasper held him like he was holding glass. He walked painfully slow to Bella's side.

"He looks like you darlin..." Jasper choked out.

Bella laughed. She thought he looked exactly like Jasper.

"Can I hold him now?" Bella asked hopefully.

"All finished...Just be careful and don't hold him too long." Josiah said.

Jasper gently laid him in her arms. Bella cried harder as she looked at the miracle she held. Jasper held out a hand and stroked the child's cheek. He stared at them quietly and Bella wondered if he knew what was happening.

"What are we going to name him darlin?" Jasper asked.

Bella had thought of thousands of names. What girl didn't dream of names for their possible children. At this moment though the only name that came to mind was Charlie.

"I would like his middle name to be Charles. What was your father's first name?" Bella asked Jasper.

"Joshua." Jasper answered.

"Joshua Charles Whitlock!" Bella announced.

"Why not Charles Joshua Whitlock?" Jasper asked.

"Because we don't want to get him confused with dad." Bella told him.

Jasper chuckled. "Alright darlin. Joshua Charles Whitlock."

They stayed together for what seemed hours. Joshua had fallen asleep in Bella's arms. Bella was getting sleepy herself.

"Jasper can you get Charlie? It's time." Bella said as fresh tears leaked from her eyes.

"Are you sure darlin? We can wait if you want." Jasper asked.

"I don't want to miss any time with you and the baby but it will only be a short while then we will be together for eternity." Bella said with more resolve than she actually felt.

Jasper kissed her on the forehead and opened the door to call for Charlie. Charlie was there in a minute. He looked at Bella and Joshua with such pride it made fresh tears fall from her eyes.

"Looks like you were right Bells." He said walking over to them. He looked down at the sleeping bundle and smiled. "He's beautiful Bells!" He exclaimed.

"Can you take him dad? It's time..." Bella trailed off.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yes!" Bella said with conviction.

Charlie reached for the baby and Bella gave him over regretfully. Charlie walked to the door and paused. "I will be just outside the door." He told them and Bella nodded gratefully.

Jasper leaned down and kissed her as the door shut. "I love you darlin."

He took her hand and bit her wrist. Bella gasped at the pain but managed to smile at him. "I love you too." She whispered before the venom started to burn.

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry Xo Bella Italiana oX. I had planned from the start for the baby to be a boy. I thought of making it a girl for you but decided in the end to keep with the plan.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 17

Bella's pain intensified to the point she felt her heart would beat out of her chest. She opened her mouth to scream in pain. The scream seemed to last forever and then suddenly it was over. She stopped her scream and her breath and laid immobile.

Was she dead? Why was she able to still think and feel? Was this what death was? She opened her eyes and stared at a ceiling. It was unremarkable but her eyes picked out patterns she had never seen before. She saw every last mote of dust in the air, every pour in the swirls of the stucco ceiling paint. She could even tell the current of the air by the way the dust motes moved.

Curious she opened her mouth and took a breath tasting the air. Dirt, grass, a faint hint of musk...She sat up faster than she thought and stared right into amber eyes. She was caught in the gaze, trapped by emotions she was just beginning to identify. Love, lust, relief...Bella growled lightly. Mine! She moved before she could think trapping the body that held those eyes in her arms.

She rose on her toes and buried her nose in his neck, breathing deeply. The scent calmed and excited her at the same time. She licked his neck wanting to taste what smelled so delicious.

She heard a chuckle behind her and turned suddenly, alarmed she growled deeply. Danger her mind screamed. She was torn between jumping to attack the threat to what was hers and going back to exploring the man behind her.

The two males by the door looked at her with fear. The fear thrilled her and she tensed to attack when she felt a wave of calm come over her. She growled deeply and turned to the source of that calm.

She wanted to be furious at the man but found herself incapable of dredging up the emotion. Still she saw something in his eyes...she grinned mischievously and ran a finger up his chest, toward his chin and around his ear. She pulled him down to her and kissed him fiercely. The calm left and desire took its place.

She was elated at the power she felt. She was subduing the man who thought to control her. He broke from her kiss and growled harshly. "Leave!" He demanded. She knew he wasn't talking to her but to the males by the door. He held such power in his voice. His voice sent shivers up her spine.

"Mine!" She growled and pulled him back to her lips.

She heard but ignored the door closing behind her. Nothing mattered but the man who kissed her so passionately. She couldn't wait she needed him now. Needed him inside her, needed to mark him as hers, needed to be complete.

She moved from him and tore the shirt she wore over her head, then pulled the shorts she was in down. She didn't remove her undergarments as he was there to do it for her with a speed that surprised and pleased her.

She pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him down onto the floor. She sat on his hips and traced her fingers over his chest. She saw each and every scar that was on his body. It inflamed her passion and she moved down running her tongue over as many scars as she could before he growled impatiently and pulled her over the bulge in his jeans.

She groaned as a flame moved down her body. Enough...she would explore each scar later she needed him now. She freed him and in a moment they were joined. She nearly screamed with relief as her body finally was complete. She shook as her body released waves of pleasure.

When she came back to herself she looked down at the man beneath her she saw his eyes clenched and his face held in tight control and knew he fought his own release. She ran a finger down his cheek. Love joined the desire and she kissed him tenderly.

She rose to see his eyes open and the look in his eyes held such love that she nearly choked. A wave of love crashed into her and she felt her own love swell inside her to answer it.

"Jasper." She whispered as her memories of this man came back to her. She smiled and kissed him again. He ran a hand up her body and tangled it in her hair.

"You remember?" He asked in a whisper.

"I remember you." She replied.

He sat up and pulled her beneath him. They made love for what seemed like hours but wasn't long enough.

* * *

Bella lay on Jaspers chest her finger absently tracing one of his scars. She loved those scars. She didn't like the pain they brought him, but she loved the testimony of strength they portrayed. They were part of Jasper and symbolised him. Pain shaped into a work of art. Beautiful she thought as she kissed the scar nearest to her.

"What do you remember darlin?" Jasper asked.

She shivered at his voice. It ran through her, rich and deep. "I remember you..." she answered. She saw other faces in her memory but they were just faces...pictures in a book that had no words.

Jasper took a deep breath. "Do you remember our son?" He asked.

Bella sat up suddenly. Joshua..panic welled in her. How could she forget her child? "Where is he? How is he? Charlie..." Suddenly everything came crashing in on her. The pictures gained words. A wedding...her father...the Volturri...Alice...her son!

Jasper sat up and drew her in his arms. "We'll hunt and then go see him. He's gorgeous darlin. Everyone loves him."

Bella was torn. She didn't want to wait till after she hunted..she wanted to see him now! She felt Jasper's calm infect her and didn't fight it. She knew he was right, she could feel the burn in her throat. She needed to hunt.

Her underwear was not salvageable so she threw on her shirt and shorts, uncaring what she looked like. Jasper's shirt was beyond repair but he didn't seem to mind. Bella never saw him so confident. Usually he hid his scars but he seemed to show them bravely now. She smiled and walked toward him running a hand down his chest...she wanted him again.

Jasper growled and held her hand tightly. "Darlin, I know you want to see your son." He said tightly.

Bella laughed and moved away from him. She went to the window and looked out. They were in the Cullen's house. She didn't like it here but she supposed it was necessary. She opened the window and jumped out her mood still happy. She laughed in pleasure as she glided easily to the ground and started toward the woods. She heard Jasper behind her and made sure to keep an even pace.

The hunt was easy and natural, a little messy but she was in a hurry. She looked over at Jasper, he had hunted to and was now approaching her. He smelled of his kill and it turned her on. Was this going to be her life now? A constant state of arousal for this sexy man? She smirked as she stalked to him...it wouldn't be a bad life.

Jasper closed his eyes. "Joshua..." He ground out.

Bella stopped torn between competing desires. Her son or her mate.

"We will have time later darlin I promise." Jasper said making her decision.

Bella smiled and let him lead her back to the house. They entered through the back door and made their way to a room to change. Bella was nervous. What would he look like? Had he grown a lot? Marcus had said he would grow quickly. How quickly? Had she missed a lot? Would he recognize her?

Jasper took her hand and kissed it. "Don't be nervous darlin. He is going love you."

Bella hugged him for strength. She gathered her courage and together they walked out of the room to the living room where everyone seemed to be gathered. The room was full but her eyes zeroed in on the baby in Charlie's arms. She wanted to run to them but was paralyzed.

Charlie saw her and smiled as he walked toward her. He held out his bundle to her and Bella took him eagerly. "He's beautiful Bells." Charlie said. "So are you baby girl." He finished and kissed her forehead.

She was grateful for his words but couldn't take her eyes from her child's. Joshua was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. He definitely looked older than three days. He looked to be three months. His hair was a rich auburn. Her color but Jasper's curls. His eyes were blue...the prettiest blue she had ever seen, had Jasper's eyes been blue? She would have to ask him later. His skin was darker than hers or Jasper's, it held a healthy glow.

Jasper embraced her from behind and laid a hand on the baby in her arms. Joshua grabbed at his fingers and Bella nearly melted at the tiny hand holding the much larger finger.

"He's beautiful..." She choked out. She loved him more than she ever thought was possible.

"He eats a combination of blood and formula for now. We plan on starting him on solids next week. He seems to have blood in his veins but is able to produce venom. He has vampire strength and he has a gift." Carlisle said. Bella never took her eyes from her son but registered what Carlisle said.

A man she didn't know came forward. "Hello Bella, I am Eleazer. Your son has one of the most powerful gifts I have ever seen..." He paused and Marcus came up beside him.

"The reason he seemed to shine to me and drew me was his gift." Marcus added interrupting Eleazer.

Eleazer seemed annoyed but continued on. "His gift is charisma. Everyone who meets him forms a bond with him. Anyone in this room would die for him..." Eleazer trailed off.

Bella looked up and saw the others in the room for the first time. Peter was there with a woman she didn't know and assumed was Charlotte, by the way they stood so closely together. Jacob was there along with Sam and Billy. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were there. Marcus, Eleazer and Josiah stood together. There were many others she didn't know but each and every one of them were staring at her son with a strange expression.

The implications hit her like a ton of bricks. Her son could rule the world...Bella looked up at Jasper in fear. If they were all controlled by his gift there was a danger that her beautiful boy could turn into a spoiled tyrant.

Jasper seemed to sense her fear, he leaned down and kissed her hair. "I know what your thinking darlin but his gift doesn't seem to affect me or Charlie. I have a normal paternal bond with him and Charlie likewise has a grandfather like bond with him. We assume it is because of your shield."

"You seem to have a normal maternal bond with him Bella." Marcus confirmed.

"We should be able to keep him from becoming spoiled. Though it will be a struggle." Jasper said running a hand through his hair.

Bella smiled at the gesture and leaned into him. It was going to be a daunting task, keeping her son from becoming consumed by his power. Bella thought as she looked around the room seeing all eyes still trained on her son. She felt a little courage come from her mate behind her and looked over at Charlie who seemed to watch all the vampires in the room at once. She decided she should ask Jasper about his wariness later.

She looked down at her son who stared back at her with such adoration that she smiled.

* * *

Jasper was sitting on the ground with Joshua sitting in a baby seat beside him. He smiled at his son. The boy was perfect, pride welled in his chest. He was feeding him some kind of green goop that Carlisle insisted was just what he needed. The stuff smelled awful and Jasper apologized to his son every time he fed him a bite.

The boy just smiled happily waving his arms in glee and eagerly eating the proffered bite. Jasper looked over at Bella who was training with Eleazer. He was trying to teach her to use her shield more consciously. She shielded Jasper, Charlie, herself and Joshua on instinct but she had not yet been able to shield anyone else nor been able to drop her shield at all.

"Back off!" Jasper heard Charlie say and looked to see Esme approaching him and Joshua.

Jasper couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Peter was training Charlie to use his power more effectively and also teaching him to fight. It wasn't hard as Charlie had some training, but learning to fight as a vampire was a totally different thing.

"I just wanted to see him." Esme said with a pout but dutifully turned away.

That happened often. One of the group would attempt to get closer to Joshua and Charlie would either freeze them or yell a warning if he felt like being lenient. He was a very protective grandfather. No one would hurt Joshua but they wanted to be close to him constantly and it was smothering to the family. They also worried how the constant adoration would affect him.

They had put everyone on a strict schedule. They let Rosalie, Charlotte and Esme have a little more time with Joshua but all time was supervised by either Bella, Jasper or Charlie and everyone was warned to not be overly affectionate or their time would be cut short.

Jasper was torn from his thoughts as Joshua spit out the green mixture all over his shirt. Jasper looked at his shirt then looked at his son who seemed to look awful proud of himself. He started to laugh as he wiped his shirt with the ever-present cloths they carried everywhere Joshua went. He unbuckled Joshua from his seat and picked him up. The boy laughed in glee.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" He asked before raising his sons shirt and blowing raspberries on his stomach. The boy giggled and squirmed in delight. He felt a presence and knew without looking it was Bella. She settled next to them on the blanket. He turned to her and kissed her before putting Joshua down on the blanket and pulling her close.

He kissed Joshua the kissed her. This was his family...this was heaven.

**Author's note:** I'm very sorry for the delay. We are nearing the end and I wanted a light fluffy chapter before the battle. I hope you liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 18

Bella watched as Jasper handed out orders. She should be frightened but she wasn't. She had seen Jasper take out half the guard, she had seen her father freeze ten vampires in their tracks, her own power was now under her control, each and every vampire that had landed in their town loved her son to the point that they would die for him and the wolves were going to help them. There was no way they could lose. Soon this would all be over and they could begin to live their lives as a family.

She looked down at her son who sat happily on her hip. He now looked to be the equivalent of a one year old toddler. He walked and cooed dada and mama. He even called Charlie papa, much to Charlie's delight. He was a quick boy, intelligent and caring. She was beyond glad he had inherited some of his father's compassion, that would go a long way to helping keep him from being corrupted by his gift.

She felt an arm on her shoulder and looked up into Jasper's eyes. For a moment she forgot where she was and knew only her love for her mate. Joshua didn't let it last long, though.

"Dada!" He squealed and held out his arms for Jasper.

Jasper laughed and picked him up. His smile was full of joy and Bella smiled at the sight of two of her men happily laughing with each other. A shadow crossed her thoughts.

"Do we know when they will be here? Or who is going to show up?" She asked.

Jasper continued to smile but answered her. "No, Peter just said he knew it would be with in the week. Caius called and told us that while he had weakened Aro, Aro managed to gather more recruits. We are expecting around fifty vampires. We should be able to handle it." How Jasper was able to speak of these things so calmly Bella didn't know, but he maintained an even voice and smiled for their son.

"I have the wolves patrolling and Caius will be here soon. He doesn't want to arrive before Aro. We want Aro to walk into the trap. We need to end the threat now." Jasper said showing his intense feelings for a moment. Joshua stopped his cooing and looked at Jasper in concern. His chubby baby hand patted his father's face clumsily, until Jasper turned back to him and smiled.

"Dad." Bella called.

A few moments later Charlie appeared beside them smiling. "Can you take Joshua for a bit?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Bells." Charlie said holding out his hands for Joshua.

"Papa." Joshua called out in glee and let Charlie take him.

Bella grabbed Jasper's arm and led him away. She really wanted to talk to him, alone. Finally they were far enough she thought they would have a little privacy, something hard to come by when surrounded by beings with supernatural hearing.

"I'm worried Jasper. Joshua seems happy and all but he seems to demand attention..." Bella started before trailing off.

Jasper pulled her over to him and sat them both down, leaning against a tree. "I know darlin and your right. Every child I have ever met demands the attention of those around them. Especially their parents. I think Joshua's power leads him to expect it a little more than normal, but he also genuinely cares for those around him. He loves us but he also loves Marcus almost as much as he loves Charlie. He loves Rose, Esme and Charlotte too. Don't tell them but they kind of annoy him too." Jasper said with a conspiratorial smile.

Bella looked at him in shock. "Why?" She asked.

Jasper chuckled. "What little boy likes to be fawned over so much?" He asked. Bella grinned that was true the did tend to pinch his cheeks and gush over his cuteness a little more than necessary.

"Don't worry darlin as he grows I will help ensure he understands how his actions affect those around him. Don't forget I can make him feel what ever those around him feel." Jasper told her, kissing her hair.

"Do you think we will win?" Bella said she didn't elaborate knowing he would understand.

"We will defeat Aro without a doubt. I won't be able to do what I did in Volterra without knocking myself out of the fight but I should be able to take out Chelsea, disrupting the bonds she has made and you will be able to guard us from Alec and Jane. I still want a piece of Alec by the way." Jasper said his face showing anger.

Bella reached up and caressed his cheek. She understood why he was so upset, she felt her own resentment toward Alice. "I would like a piece of Alice." She told him.

Jasper looked at her in surprise. "Alice not Edward?" He asked.

Bella shook her head no. "What Edward was able to do was partly my own fault for being so willfully blind and really I don't feel anger toward him. I mean he has shown his true colors and I definitely don't want to let him off the hook but my anger lies more toward Alice. She used you for so long..."

He surprised her with a kiss. "I love you so much darlin." He said.

She moved into his lap and continued to kiss him, making the most of their time.

* * *

They returned to the Cullen house hours later, both with very large smiles on their faces. Jasper's smile disappeared as he heard the chaos in the house. He could only catch snippets but it seemed someone had made an attempt to kidnap Joshua. Bella heard too and they were both running for the house. He could feel the anger and fear from the house, but the thing that inflamed him the most was the sound of Joshua's cries.

They walked in to see Charlie standing with Joshua in his arms, his eyes black and his body in a defensive crouch. There was a vampire Jasper had never seen frozen in front of him and Marcus lay on the floor, his head detached from his body. Jasper sent out calm to Charlie and his son but sent more fear to the frozen vampire.

Bella went to gather Joshua but Charlie growled at her. It was easy to forget at times that Charlie was a new born. He wasn't thinking clearly. Jasper didn't want to knock him out, that would disturb his son even more. He sent out more calm.

"It's okay dad, you did a good job protecting Joshua, but let me comfort him please?" Bella said keeping her voice soothing. Jasper felt pride in her.

Charlie began to come to himself and Jasper saw the strange vampire twitch. He moved quickly, he removed his arms right as Charlie released him. In a flash he removed his legs too. The vampire howled in pain.

Joshua cried louder in fright. "Darlin, can you take him out of the room?" Jasper asked keeping his voice even and sending out waves of comfort to his family. Bella nodded and held Joshua tightly as she left the room.

Jasper turned to Charlie. "Can you get Carlisle so he can help Marcus?"

Charlie looked torn between not wanting to leave Jasper with the strange vampire and knowing Marcus needed help. Jasper was touched by his concern for him. He knew Charlie liked him but was he beginning to love him as a son in law? He sent him a wave of reassurance and Charlie left.

He turned to the dismembered vampire and studied him. He felt the vampires fear and pain but didn't add to it yet...

"What's your name?" He asked.

The vampire didn't answer for a long time. He must have decided it wouldn't hurt to give his name because he suddenly answered William.

Jasper smiled. "William what is your gift?" He asked.

William didn't answer.

"You know you are going to burn, don't you want us to know your power? You're obviously powerful to be able to make it as far as you did, with so many vampires and wolves here." Jasper said pushing arrogance at the man.

It worked William scoffed and answered. "I can make people not notice me. It worked on everyone but the vampire who froze me." He said smugly but then frowned. "Why didn't it work on him?" He asked.

Jasper saw no risk in answering and was rather proud of Bella's power. "My wife is a strong shield. She shields him from mental gifts." He said with a smirk. The man nodded.

Carlisle came in the room then. He surveyed the scene warily. "Carlisle can you help Marcus?" Carlisle didn't answer he just went and gathered Marcus's head reattaching it to his body. Jasper was silent while Carlisle worked. He still didn't trust Carlisle completely and didn't want him to hear what the captured vampire told him.

"Carlisle can you help Marcus from the room? I would also like everyone to be out of hearing vicinity, if I catch any vampires snooping I will knock them out." Jasper told him firmly. Carlisle still said nothing he merely nodded and helped Marcus out of the room. Jasper listened until he was sure no one was near, then he turned to William.

* * *

Jasper looked around the room. He had gathered them to discuss what he had learned. Peter, Marcus, Charlie, Billy, Bella, Sam, Garrett, Eleazar and Emmett all sat around waiting for him to begin. Bella held Joshua, neither of them felt safe leaving their son with anyone else right now.

"I got a lot of information from William. Aro is an idiot to send him in the day before their planned attack, but then again Caius was the one who was the reason behind their successes in battle." Jasper began his face showing his disgust for the Volturri king.

"He sent William to assassinate Marcus...a personal vendetta for Aro. Apparently you have pissed him off, by leaving the Volturri. He sent a similar assassin to Caius but I called and Caius is fine. As I said Aro is not the best strategist." Jasper continued on.

"Why did he attempt to take Joshua?" Charlie asked.

"Purely a coincidence. Marcus happened to be with you when William made his attempt he felt my sons power and merely wanted to get close to him. I don't think he would have hurt Joshua, I really don't even think he would have taken him to Aro. He felt nothing but devotion for Joshua but...Charlie you reacted harshly to a perceived threat. You did the right thing and probably saved Marcus's life but William never had any ill intention for Joshua." Jasper explained.

Charlie looked a little embarrassed. "I am glad you are so protective of him Charlie, your fast action gave us an advantage we now have vital information and you kept Joshua safe. I trust only Bella as much as I trust you with Joshua." Jasper told him sending his feelings to him. Charlie smiled.

"They will attack tomorrow. Their forces have dwindled, Caius has done a fine job wittling them down. However they do still have the witch twins. Alice and Edward are not with them. Luckily for us Aro has kept tabs on the dynamic duo and I know exactly where they are." He felt excitement coming from Bella and knew she wanted to go after Alice and Edward. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry darlin you are needed in the battle with Aro, we need you to shield us from Jane and Alec." He told her and grinned at her pout. He could feel her rebellion but was grateful she didn't say anything in front of the others.

"Peter I was hoping maybe you and Charlotte along with one of the wolves would subdue and bring back Edward and Alice." Jasper asked.

Peter smirked at him. "Gladly, I have been waiting for a chance at the pixie."

"I want to go to." Emmett spoke up.

Jasper was a little shocked and turned to his brother. "Em...I'm sorry I know your strong but you have never been able to hide your thoughts from Edward. Peter and Charlotte are used to fighting vampires with mental gifts..." He felt bad saying that and didn't want to hurt his feelings but this was not a mission for him.

"I understand." Emmett said taking it surprisingly well. Jasper was relieved as he turned to Sam.

"Which of the wolves would you recommend for this mission?" He asked the Alpha.

"Leah she is fast and determined. She is less volatile and silent often. She should have no problem hiding her thoughts." Sam told them. Jasper nodded pleased with his choice.

"I would like you all to leave as soon as possible. When we win this battle Edward and Alice will go into hiding and be hard to find I would like to capture them before that happens." Jasper said. Both men nodded.

"William told me they have no clue about Joshua, I would like to keep it that way. Bella you will stay apart from the battle." Bella started to protest but Jasper held up his hand. "You will be close enough to shield us but I don't want you in the battle. Also I would like you to pretend to be pregnant, it's better they go on thinking you haven't had the baby yet." Bella stopped her protest but he could tell she wasn't happy. He would try to convince her further later. He didn't doubt her ability, he was doing it for Joshua's safety, he didn't want his son to be a target.

"Charlie you have a great power but I need you to protect Joshua." Jasper told him. He had debated long and hard. Charlie's gift would be a great advantage on the battle field but there was no one better to guard Joshua. Charlie had no arguments.

"Billy could you work with the humans and make sure they wont be close to the battle?" They had already picked out their location and while it wasn't too close to human establishments he didn't want to take chances.

"I have already been talking to the tribal council we have plans in place we just needed to know when. I will contact them after the meeting." Billy told him.

Jasper nodded pleased.

"Garrett, Emmett, Eleazar, we will be dividing our troops into four parts you three will be in charge of these vampires." Jasper said handing out lists to the three vampires. He pulled out a map and started to point to different areas on the map. He was planning to trap Aro's army on all points. Garrett, Emmett and Eleazar would cover three points and Sam's pack would cover the fourth. He wanted no one to escape. This threat was going to end tomorrow.

"Sam you will handle your pack. I will be taking Alistair and Kate, we will take out the witch twins and Chelsea. When we have taken them out we will close the trap. I have promised Caius and Marcus they will get the privilege of taking care of Aro..." Bella stood up and he felt her anger.

"You're going to the middle of the battle field to take out those three? Won't they be well guarded? " Bella gritted out.

Jasper studied her for a moment. Anger and understanding warred in him. He was angry she didn't believe he could do it but understood her fear for him.

Charlie stood up. "Bella you have seen what he can do. I've seen what Alec can do...We need that threat eliminated."

"I can protect you from them." She growled out.

"Yes you can darlin, but what happens if you are attacked? What if someone breaks through and goes after you? They know you are a shield it won't take them long to figure out you are protecting us. We need to take them out before they realize you are shielding us and target you." Jasper told her evenly.

"I don't like the thought of you in the middle of the enemy...just the three of you." She said sadly.

"A bigger group would slow us down. I want to take them out quickly and get out of there. A big group would attract more of the combatants and while I can knock out a big group you saw how it drained me...it would leave me useless for the rest of the battle." Jasper told her.

Bella lowered her head in defeat. Jasper didn't know what more to say and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I have fought many battles with the Major, sugar. There's a reason they called him the god of war. I have seen him do what he is planning without back up. He is being cautious taking Alistair and Kate with him." Peter spoke up.

Bella looked up but he still felt her fear. He walked to her and drew her close. "I don't plan to die darlin. I have too much to live for." He whispered in her hair.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 19

Peter's group had run through the night. They didn't talk. Leah was in wolf form and Charlotte was still mad at Peter. They had a huge argument before the meeting. Charlotte had never forgiven him for letting Jasper leave with Alice. They had known Alice had her hooks in him in the same manner Maria had. Charlotte wanted to try to pull him out but Peter wouldn't do it. He had been afraid that if he used his love for Charlotte to release him he could lose her.

Charlotte tried to reassure him but he doubted. The Major was perfect in ways Peter could only dream of being, what woman wouldn't choose him. His gut also told him to let him go and Peter thankfully did.

Now the Major was free and they saw him for who he really was. Peter found he genuinely liked him. He watched as he cared for his family, joked with Emmett, trained the vampires who came to help. He saw how he tried to protect everyone but still was wise in his decisions.

He remembered a conversation he had with Bella yesterday. She had approached him wanting to talk. She told him how the Major viewed their time together. It seemed that while he was with him he indeed felt nothing but now as he gained his own emotions he could view their interactions in the past. She told him that Jasper regretted being unable to return his friendship. She also told him that when Jasper had talked to her about marrying her he had wanted Peter to be his best man.

He had told Charlotte about that last night and Charlotte had promptly hit him. She had been exasperated with him. According to her he wasn't making enough of an effort to befriend him this time. She accused him of being selfish and only befriending him because of his gift. She had challenged him to make friends with him on his own and not because his gift told him to.

He still hadn't really talked to Jasper and Char knew it. Truth was he was ashamed of his behavior. His cowardice and insecurity had caused him to use the Major. Jasper didn't deserve it. He had saved Peter from a fate worse than death and proven a strong and loyal friend.

Now that he understood even more of his gift, he saw the past differently and his admiration for Jasper grew. For him to break from Maria's grip and let him and Char go had taken more strength than Peter possessed. His resisting Peter's emotions for his mate also was a feat. Then his compassion in leaving them instead of staying and 'inflicting his depression', as he put it, on them.

"You're right." Peter looked at Char and smiled.

"When we return I will make it up to him." Peter said.

"I love you." Char said but continued to run.

Peter smiled himself. His determination to complete this mission successfully made him speed up. The women matched his speed. They were approaching the cabin William had described. They began to hide their scent, staying down wind.

Peter motioned for them to stop. He jumped into a tree and surveyed the area. He saw four vampires guarding the shack. He jumped down and signaled to the women pointing out their positions. He silently ordered them and they took off.

The guards were taken by surprise and easily subdued. Peter had little respect for Volturri guards, none of them would have survived in the southern wars. He had Leah circle to the back of the cabin and Char stay outside to guard against escape, then he kicked the door down. He found only Alice in the building. He went to grab her but she crashed out the window. The pixie was slippery. He quickly followed her only to find his mate had captured her. He smiled at Char and blew her a kiss.

"Where is Edward?" Peter asked his face wearing the mask he wore so often in the southern wars.

Alice actually smirked at him. Peter narrowed his eyes and glared at her. Leah came around the building in wolf form. He turned to her and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Take off her arms and legs." He told Leah while he himself leaned against the cabin to watch.

Alice screamed in agony as Leah ripped into her. When she was done Peter walked over and looked down at her dismembered body. "Ready to talk now?" He asked.

Alice growled and shook her head no. Peter grinned and stood up straight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at Char and Leah. "Have fun girls." He said as he walked away dialing Jasper's number.

* * *

Jasper was disturbed by the call. Where was Edward and had someone told him that they knew his location? If so why was Alice still there? He knew where to get the answers, he was just sorry that he had been betrayed again.

He walked down the hall and into Carlisle's study. The vampire was there sitting behind his desk. His emotions showed resignation as he looked up at Jasper.

"He is my first born...He was my companion." Carlisle said before putting his head in his hands. Jasper said nothing he just waited. "He was always volatile. So angry...Mad at me for making him a monster." Carlisle snorted at this.

"I took the blame but now? Now I think he made himself a monster. I changed Esme, Rose and Emmett and none of them had his issues." Carlisle shook his head.

"The only time he was civil was when you lived with us. You gave me my son. I'm sorry, is there anyway you could give him back to me?" Carlisle asked looking at him in hope.

Jasper debated it for a moment. "I could manipulate his emotions but it would never be Edward and...it's wrong Carlisle. To do it to the extent of making a person into something he isn't...I can't do that. It was done to me." Jasper finished softly.

Carlisle lowered his head. "I understand and I admire you're morals. You are right...He has manipulated my guilt for so long. I know it but I can't help but feel guilty. He didn't ask for this life I forced it on him...I couldn't let him die. I will accept any punishment you have for me."

Jasper sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He really didn't want to punish Carlisle, but he was not trustworthy. At the very least he needed to be guarded.

"Do you know where he is?" Jasper asked softly.

Carlisle shook his head. "I just warned him Peter was coming and begged him not to tell Alice."

Jasper was silent. "Did he tell Alice?" Carlisle asked his voice showing no real hope.

"No we captured Alice." Jasper said. He looked up a little shocked, Jasper felt Carlisle's hope rise but didn't share it. He knew Edward was on his way here.

* * *

Jasper stood with Alistair and Kate, they were watching Aro advance from their hiding spot. Aro was marching right into the trap with his usual arrogance. Jasper surveyed the army but couldn't pinpoint Chelsea. The witch twins were easy, their emotions were distinctive and easy to pick out. Chelsea however, he had really never gotten close enough to be able to distinguish her. That is why Alistair was here.

"I've got the witch twins." He said pointing to them. They were heavily guarded, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. "Can you find Chelsea?" He asked turning to Alistair.

"I'm not Demetri...my gift takes time!" Alistair muttered grumpily. Jasper smiled, amused at the taciturn vampire. That he was helping them was a surprise, but he had yet to find anyone who could resist his son. Alistair was just as devoted as all the others. He waited patiently.

"That way." He finally said pointing toward Aro. Jasper studied the group and focused on their emotions. He pinpointed two definite females in the group but couldn't determine which was Chelsea. He assumed the one next to Aro was Renata so that meant the other was Chelsea...Still they would take out both to be sure.

"Okay we will wait till they are in position then I will make my way to Aro and his group. I'm going to take out both Renata and Chelsea, if possible I will capture Aro. I need you two to take the witch twins." Jasper ordered.

"What the hell! I am not about to go after those demons." Alistair growled.

"They won't be able to hurt you, Bella's shield has you covered and I will make a big distraction going after Aro. Kate is the one that will actually take them out, I just need you to watch her back." Jasper told him.

"Look, how do I know your wife wont get distracted too by your show and then where will I be? Laying on the ground in pain that's where I will be." Alistair huffed.

Jasper felt his anger rise. "If you don't want to be here no one is forcing you. You can run now if you like." Jasper growled.

Alistair rose from his crouched position and looked as if he was about to run. Then he turned and glared at Jasper. "It appears I am unable to break the spell your son has put on me." He gritted out.

Jasper was a little shocked, he knew his son's power was strong but this was more than he expected. "Go back, I want you to stay with Bella. You can guard her." Jasper told him not wanting the vampire forced into helping. Alistair eagerly ran back to the clearing where Bella stood. Jasper thought quickly. The twins were far from Aro but He didn't think Kate could take the twins by herself. Their guard even distracted was too big. Kate was looking worried but he could feel her determination.

"Are you here because of my son's gift?" He asked her.

Kate looked at him. "Partly, but I also know that Aro needs to be taken down a notch. I am hoping that Marcus and Caius will turn the Volturri around. If you lose and Aro wins it won't be long before he comes looking for me and forces me in the guard." Kate told him. Jasper nodded, satisfied she was willing and not compelled.

"Okay I'm going to modify the plan. We will get in position and then I will knock out your guards. I can't afford to be distracted for long so I need you to shock the twins quickly then get out of there fast." He told her. Kate looked worried but nodded.

They watched in silence as the army made their progression. When they were close to their hiding spot they donned their Volturri robes and made their way into the enemy.

Jasper stealthily made his way to Aro's guard a little surprised at the ease he moved. He kept a steady stream of boredom and distraction flowing around him and Kate but still he was surprised they weren't detected. He marched behind Aro and studied the emotions around him. Most seemed tired and resigned. Aro felt his normal range of arrogance and anger. Jasper assumed Caius had been keeping them on their toes.

He felt his army. They were anxious, scared, excited, determined a good mix. He was very confident in the outcome of this battle, he just hoped not too many would be hurt.

He felt the anticipation grow and saw the signal. He quickly turned towards Kate and threw out his knock out drop. The six vampires around the witch twins fell instantly. The twins looked up in surprise and searched around them for an enemy. They weren't quick enough as Kate put her hands on both and shocked them, Jasper added his own cocktail of emotions to her gift ensuring they would not wake up soon. He saw Kate throw off her cloak and begin to fight. He was a little angry she didn't run like she was supposed to but she was soon joined by Garrett's division.

He turned to his target. His distraction had cost him, Aro was moving out of range. He was already too far to use his gift on effectively. The woman he assumed was Renata ran with him and Jasper turned his attention to the second group. Aro was really an ass, he knew he left Chelsea here as bait to keep him from going after him. Jasper shook off the thoughts and took the bait.

He quickly turned his gift on the ten vampires in front of him. Six fell immediately, three were wobbly but still standing and one seemed to not be effected. Jasper didn't debate the reason as he charged the group. He let the Major out and roared as he tore into the group. He had just knocked the woman down and was tearing off her head when he felt a bite on his shoulder. He gritted his teeth at the pain and finished the woman. It was indeed Chelsea. He threw the vampire off his shoulder and turned to focus on the fight.

For some reason his gift was being hampered. The vampire in front of him was not affected at all and the others felt the fear he projected but not as intensely as usual. The man in front of him sneered.

"What the matter? Can't fight without your gift? I always knew the rumors about you were overblown." He sneered.

Jasper studied him and decided on his strategy. He let the vampire bite him and though he felt real pain he exaggerated it to draw him in. The vampire was taking the bait. He lunged in for the kill and Jasper waited for the moment to grab him, when suddenly it seemed a wall appeared around him. The vampire fell back and Jasper stood up readying to take advantage of his surprise. Unfortunately he found he was trapped as well. He was in some kind of cage, that he couldn't see and couldn't break out of.

Jasper started to chuckle. Bella...She had developed a physical shield as well as her mental. For a moment he let his awe and love for her fill him as he caught her eyes from her hiding spot. He began to try to think of a way out of this. He knew she wouldn't let him out willingly. He could think of no way and was about to resign himself to sitting in the middle of the battle trapped when the shield fell.

He quickly disabled the vampire who had given him such a problem and searched out Bella. He couldn't see her, she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Jasper let out a roar of panic. Ten vampires around him fell to the ground in pain and Jasper ran through the battle towards his mate. No vampire tried to stop him.

* * *

Bella stood in her 'safe' spot. She was still angry to be so far from the battle. She was bored, restless and fearful. She couldn't lose Jasper now, she had just found him. She had spent so much time foolishly on Edward, now she wished she had that time back. She wished she had spent all that time with Jasper.

She watched as Aro's army approached. She calculated sixty vampires in all. More than they had expected but not much more. She kept her eyes out for Jasper's group but couldn't distinguish them. She supposed that was a good thing...Her eyes were caught by a group of vampires falling to the ground and blue sparks flashing on two figures. Kate...She saw the twins fall down and cheered inwardly.

She saw Kate throw off her cloak and watched as Garrett's division joined the fray. Garrett was quickly by Kate's side. Bella smiled at the pair. She had known that they were interested in each other.

She turned to see what she assumed was Aro running like the coward he was. She watched as Jasper threw off his cloak and vampires fell around him. She saw him get bitten and couldn't help the cry that escaped her. He threw off the vampire like he was nothing, finished off the vampire he had decapitated and turned to his opponents.

'Why wasn't he just knocking them out?' Bella wondered. Her fear grew, something was wrong. Her fear was beginning to overwhelm her. She saw Jasper get bit again and screamed in anger. She felt her gift rise in her and directed it at Jasper. His opponent fell back from him and Bella knew her shield had become physical. Relief flooded her, he was safe, she could ensure it. He looked at her and she saw the love in his eyes, she sent back her adoration.

How long she watched him she was unsure but a noise caught her attention. She turned to find Edward standing there looking at her. His eyes were red and he looked like he was half crazed.

"Love...Who did this to you?" He asked.

Bella didn't answer him. "It was that barbarian wasn't it!" Edward growled a frown marring his face. "Did you have the baby?"

Bella kept silent. "Hmmm Alice couldn't see any of it. She was very angry. Kept screaming about destiny and Jasper being hers. She called you a whore. I defended you but now I'm wondering if maybe she was right." Shadows moved across his face and Bella began to fear. He was insane.

"Still I'm willing to take you back. We can get married like we intended." He said with a smile. "I liked you better as a human but you are quite beautiful as a vampire." He started to walk to her and Bella backed away from him.

"I don't really want his bastard but I will help you raise him, love." Edward said as he reached for her. Bella kicked him hard. He flew back at least one hundred yards. She looked at him with a smirk, happy to have the strength to stand up to him. She forgot Edward's speed though and found herself flying backward and hitting a tree hard enough to knock it down.

She tried to stand up but before she was able Edward had her by the throat. She clawed at his arm, in her panic forgetting she was a vampire and forgetting her gift. A figure moved behind Edward and grabbing his head and twisted. His hands released her and she helped the vampire make short work of Edward. She heard a vampire crashing toward them and this time remembered to use her shield around the vampire who had saved her and herself.

She dropped it when she saw Jasper emerge from the tree line, his face was thunderous and she knew she had scared him. She looked out at the battlefield and realized she had dropped her shield. She hastily put it back in place and turned toward her mate. His eyes looked from her to Edward's dismembered body, then to her companion. He took a deep breath and seemed to get a hold of himself.

"Alistair I thought you would be halfway to England by now." Jasper said his voice calm.

"Apparently I'm an idiot." Alistair grumbled.

Bella dropped her shield and ran to Jasper. They kissed then checked each other over, searching for injuries.

"Ahem...ummm...there is still a battle going on." Alistair said grumpily.

Jasper laughed. "Light a fire darlin, I'm going to help Caius sort out this mess." Jasper said as he kissed her then ran back to the battle.

Bella looked after him a little annoyed but finally decided to follow his orders. She lit a fire and without any regrets tossed Edward's limbs in the flames.

**Epilogue:**

The battle went in their favor and Caius captured Aro. Many vampires surrendered once Chelsea was disabled. They spent a day sorting through the mess. The fires burned all that day. Among those burnt were Chelsea, Felix, Afton, Santiago and some others Bella didn't know by name. Twenty in all, not as many as she feared. It seemed her son was able to gain the loyalty of Jane, Alec, Renata and many others they thought would not be swayed.

Aro of course was tried and burned. Marcus and Caius didn't make a big production of it. They had been brothers once a long time ago and they regretted Aro's decent into greed and tyranny.

Peter brought back Alice. Many punishments were suggested for her but in the end they just wanted it over. She burned the same day Aro did.

Jasper and Bella married in a ceremony very like the one Jasper had imagined for them in their car during their seven days of discovering each other. Peter was his best man. Rose was the maid of honor and Joshua was the ring bearer. Carlisle was not invited. While they had understood his loyalty to Edward they could not forgive him. Instead they stood before Marcus and said their vows. As promised Jasper took her away after the ceremony and made love to her all night marking her as his in the end.

Marcus and Caius went back to Volterra to try to sort out the mess that was left. They offered Jasper or Bella Aro's spot. Neither wanted it. Finally they offered it to Charlie, Charlie accepted on the condition that when Joshua was ready he would take the spot. Of course, Marcus and Caius readily agreed.

Joshua's power wasn't limited by distance, once you were bonded to him you were always loyal to him. So they decided to stay on Peter and Charlotte's farm while he grew. Rose and Emmett joined them. They had a steady influx of visitors and were able to help Joshua learn to control his power. It took him a long time as his power was instinctive as Bella's was, but eventually he learned.

With Bella being able to shield others from his gift and Jasper showing the emotions of those around him to him, Joshua grew into a strong, compassionate young vampire and when he took his spot on Aro's throne everyone was happy. Not only because of his gift but because of his mercy and wisdom. He ruled wisely, he was a buffer between Caius's aggression and Marcus's soft heart.

Bella and Jasper stayed with Peter and Charlotte. They developed a strong friendship and were inseparable. Rose and Emmett lived there to but often traveled on honeymoons.

Bella fingered her mating mark as she looked out the window. Her days were filled with happiness and she was glad that once so long ago she had taken a chance and said yes to a man pleading on his knees for her to give him seven days.

**Author's Note: ** Thank you so much to all who have reviewed/favorite/followed. I sincerely hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it!


End file.
